


Superior Will

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Azione, Crack-Pairing, F/M, M/M, OC, Soprannaturale, Yaoi, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A due anni di distanza dal torneo in Russia, la comparsa di una nuova squadra metterà in difficoltà i campioni che si erano fatti valere durante le edizioni precedenti. Una ragazza misteriosa turberà gli animi col suo ritorno. Due spiriti tutt’altro che affini si ritroveranno a confrontarsi. La verità potrebbe non liberare da tutte le ansie…<br/>
La mia prima fanfiction dedicata a <em>Beyblade</em>, l’unica fino ad oggi che tratti anche coppie etero e probabilmente quella più <em>in canon</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La ragazza col kimono

Erano ormai trascorsi alcuni anni dalla finale del torneo mondiale svoltasi in Russia, e da allora la squadra dei Bladebreakers continuava a rappresentare con successo il Giappone: adesso si trovava a Bruxelles per disputare nuove gare, che sarebbero cominciate il giorno seguente. Max era in America da sua madre e sarebbe arrivato solo l'indomani, Rei era ancora in albergo a disfare le valigie, Kei vagabondava da solo (come al solito) mentre il prof. K e Takao erano insieme a visitare la città.  
\- Allora… gnam... hai saputo niente... gnam? - cominciò Takao, mentre si ingozzava di specialità locali raccolte in un sacchetto.  
\- A che ti riferisci?  
\- Hai scoperto con chi ci scontreremo?  
\- No... domani ci saranno le eliminatorie, ma ancora non è stato reso noto il calendario delle sfide... speriamo non ci capitino subito avversari difficili... - K sospirò.  
\- Ma come, non credi che sarebbe più divertente così? Noi siamo forti, e arriveremo in finale comunque!  
\- Non dovresti sottovalutare avversari che neppure conosci!  
\- Sono solo ottimista!  
I due ragazzi erano così impegnati a chiacchierare che Takao non si accorse che il suo Dragoon gli era scivolato dalla tasca e, rotolando, era finito ai piedi di qualcuno...  
La persona si abbassò e lo raccolse. Sorrise.  
\- Ehi tu, non scappare! Vieni qui un attimo... - disse, riferendosi a un ragazzo (Di cui ora non svelo l'identità, ma che voi conoscete... NdA) che aveva tentato di sgattaiolare via senza farsi vedere, mescolandosi tra la folla...  
\- CHE COSA?!  
\- E 'proprio così, ragazzi: Dragoon è scomparso! - Takao rivoltò le tasche mentre gli altri lo guardavano esterrefatto - Sono sicuro che era nella giacca quando sono uscito a fare un giro... e ora non lo trovo da nessuna parte!  
\- Assurdo... - mormorò Rei.  
\- E ora come si fa? A parte che non riuscirei a costruirti un nuovo Bey col poco tempo che ci rimane, ora non hai più il Bit del Drago Azzurro! - K sembrava più in crisi di lui.  
\- Idiota! Come hai potuto perdere il tuo Beyblade? - lo aggredì Kei.  
\- E' forse questo che state cercando?  
I Bladebreakers si voltarono verso la hall dell'hotel, a parlare era stata una strana ragazza. Indosso aveva uno splendido yukata blu cupo, con a partire dal fondo un delicato ricamo che rappresentava foglie in colori che andavano dall'argento all'azzurro chiaro; l'obi legato in vita, così come la sottoveste, era invece di un rosso brillante, e riccamente decorato. Nonostante la carnagione chiara aveva capelli neri come la notte, che le cadevano sul petto raccolti in una treccia morbida, e, nonostante il suo abito, la ragazza non era affatto giapponese: i suoi lineamenti minuti erano da occidentale, e i suoi occhi di un blu intenso.  
Avanzò facendo ondeggiare l'orlo del kimono, mentre gli altri erano ancora in silenzio. Tra le sue mani, piccole ma ben curate, c'era qualcosa, che porse a Takao.  
\- E' tuo, vero? L'ho trovato per strada qualche ora fa, mentre facevo una passeggiata.  
\- Ma... è Dragoon! Grazie! - era così felice che quasi glielo strappò di mano.  
\- Come hai fatto a capirlo? Che era proprio Dragoon, intendo. - le chiese K.  
\- Ormai siete famosi, Bladebreakers! Vengono pubblicati continuamente articoli che vi riguardano, sui quotidiani, e poi ci sono tantissimi siti su Internet... sono un'appassionata di Beyblade, oltre che vostra fan, sapete? Beh, tutto sommato, è stata una fortuna... ci vediamo! - fece un segno di saluto col capo, e si voltò.  
Kei fece come per richiamarla, ma si frenò subito. Rei, che intuì le intenzioni dell'amico, agì per lui:  
\- Aspetta un attimo! - la ragazza si fermò - Non sappiamo neppure chi sei! Perché non rimani a cena con noi, come ringraziamento per aver ritrovato il Bey di Takao (Playboy-Rei is back in action! NdA)  
\- Uhm... - ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi sorrise - accetto!

* * *

\- Quindi tu ti chiami Céline Dumas, hai 16 anni e vieni da Parigi? - chiese Rei.  
\- Sì. Sono qui per assistere alle gare. Mi piace questo sport, ve l'ho detto.  
La squadra era seduta ad un tavolo accanto ad una grande finestra, che dava sulla città illuminata. Una splendida vista. Céline era seduta allo stesso lato di Rei, Takao e K di fronte a loro, Kei a capotavola.  
\- Se sei francese, come mai giri vestita così? - K era curioso.  
\- Così... la cultura giapponese mi attira, e trovo i kimono molto comodi...  
Kei sembrava limitarsi a guardare il panorama, senza interessarsi ai loro discorsi.  
\- Ma quando arriva il cameriere? Stiamo aspettando da quasi venti minuti! - sbuffò Takao.  
\- Vado a chiedere. - Céline si alzò scostando la sedia. Nel far questo, urtò un uomo seduto alle loro spalle. Dai suoi vestiti, si capiva che era un membro della giuria, uno degli arbitri che controlla il regolare svolgimento delle gare di Beyblade. Lei se ne accorse, e gli gettò una strana occhiata.  
\- Oh, mi scusi! Le ho fatto rovesciare il vino addosso!  
\- Non preoccuparti... - rispose.  
\- Venga con me, proveremo a smacchiare la camicia!

* * *

I ragazzi, dopo aver mangiato, stavano passeggiando per un giardino chiacchierando, quando, scendendo lungo una scalinata...  
\- Ahhhhh!! - ...Takao perse l'equilibrio e ruzzolò giù!  
\- Takao!  
\- Stai bene?  
\- Ah… sì… - disse massaggiandosi il sedere - tutto ben... ah! Il polso destro! Mi fa male!  
Tutti gli altri lo raggiunsero per vedere come stava.  
\- Riesci a muoverlo? - chiese Céline, in ansia.  
\- N-no... fa un male cane! E ora come farò a lanciare il mio Bey?  
\- Potrebbe non essere così grave... ma comunque dubito che il dolore sparirà entro domattina...  
\- Come facciamo adesso? Max non tornerà prima di dopodomani, e al suo posto dovrebbe giocare Kei... - Rei era preoccupato - mi sa che dovremo ritirarci...  
\- Ma proprio ora dovevo inciampare?! - piagnucolò l'infortunato.  
\- Non sei inciampato... - s'intromise Kei - … sei scivolato! Sulle scale c'e'qualcosa di appiccicoso... e forse non è solo un caso!  
Tutti si guardarono in silenzio... - Vuoi dire che potrebbe essere stato un sabotaggio?  
\- Beh, è solo un'ipotesi... e poi resta ancora il problema...  
\- Se volete... potrei sostituirlo io... - propose Céline.  
\- Anche tu sei una blader? - chiese Takao sorpreso.  
\- Non ai vostri livelli... ma se riusciste a vincere voi gli altri due incontri, potreste comunque andare avanti in attesa che torni Max!  
\- Non abbiamo altra scelta... - mormorò Kei - però non credo che si possa fare... sono già io la riserva che sostituisce! Tu non sei neppure iscritta!  
\- Sai, mi pare che ci sia una nuova regola in proposito, per i casi di emergenza; potremmo tentare...  
\- Io non ne sapevo niente, vado ad informarmi subito! - disse Rei, dubbioso.  
\- Grazie, Céline!  
\- Di niente! - rispose lei sorridente come sempre, distogliendo la sguardo da Ivan seminascosto dietro un muro, e di cui nessuno, tranne lei, aveva notato la presenza.  
\- Ehi! Che è successo? - K era appena arrivato e li trovò così. Gli altri gli spiegarono la situazione.  
\- E' un bel guaio... ecco… ho saputo chi si scontrerà con noi domani... - gli altri si spaventarono quasi, nel vedere la sua faccia - si tratta dei Demolition Boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse, lo yukata è un kimono (e l'obi è la sua cintura) estivo di tessuto leggero. Quanto a Céline Dumas, è un personaggio protagonista di una storia creata da me, che poi ho inserito qui...


	2. L'incidente

Era tutto a posto: a quanto pareva, Céline poteva partecipare all'incontro. Così aveva deciso dopo una breve riunione il gruppo dei giudici... Kei aveva notato che tra loro c'era l' arbitro a cui la ragazza aveva fatto rovesciare il vino qualche ora prima. Che cosa strana, non sembrava stare troppo bene...  
Pensando a quell'incidente, si ricollegò subito a quello di Takao, e ai Demolition Boys. Continuava a pensare che lo scivolone del suo compagno non fosse stato solo un colpo di sfortuna, ma gli sembrava anche strano che i loro avversari usassero simili mezzucci... erano abbastanza forti da poter sperare di batterli sul campo, no?  
Erano circa due anni che non aveva notizie di loro: dopo il fallimento dei piani di Borkov, la squadra russa era sparita dalla circolazione e nessuno ne aveva più saputo niente... beh, probabilmente la Borg esisteva ancora, ma lui non aveva potuto far altro che raccogliere il minimo indispensabile e lasciare definitivamente la casa del nonno (che, per fortuna, non si era più fatto sentire), per poi trasferirsi in un minuscolo appartamento messogli a disposizione dal presidente Daitenji. Più di una volta era stato assalito dai ricordi orribili relativi alla sua vecchia casa ed al monastero, ma ancor peggio dal rimorso, perché in fondo, una volta messosi al sicuro, aveva cominciato ad adagiarsi egoisticamente nella sua nuova posizione, dimenticandosi di tutto il resto...  
Da un lato, avrebbe voluto prendere il primo aereo per Mosca ed andare lì a fare a pezzi quel luogo di torture, liberando tutti quei ragazzi che erano trattati come prigionieri; dall'altro, gli venne in mente che, benché supportato dall'affetto dei suoi amici (ormai ammetteva di riconoscere i Bladebreakers come tali), rimaneva pur sempre un ragazzino, un orfano diseredato che non era finito in mezzo ad una strada (come sarebbe probabilmente accaduto a molti di quei ragazzi, se avessero chiuso il monastero) solo grazie alla generosità del presidente della BBA e che, Beyblade a parte, non vedeva certezze nel proprio futuro.  
Sospirando, si diresse verso le scale, con la sua sciarpa bianca che ondeggiava ad ogni passo.

* * *

\- Avanti, è ora di andare a letto! - Rei uscì dal bagno e rientrò nella stanza principale. A parte Kei, erano tutti lì a consolare l' ‘infermo’...  
\- Rei ha ragione, sono quasi le 23:30 e domani cominciano le gare. - disse Céline. Al ragazzo non sfuggì il suo sguardo di sollievo: aveva dovuto passare le ultime ore a sentire le lagne ininterrotte di Takao...  
\- Oh, è così tardi? E Kei? - chiese K.  
\- Ha detto che doveva prendere qualcosa al bar... tornerà subito... - "Probabilmente voleva solo un attimo di pace..." pensò Rei.  
Era passata un'oretta ormai, e il silenzio nella stanza era disturbato solo dal russare di Takao. Rei era sveglio, immobile nel suo letto. Purtroppo erano arrivate cattive nuove... inizialmente, gli incontri previsti sarebbero dovuti essere così divisi: Takao contro Ivan, lui contro Sergey e Kei contro Yuriy (:-) !!! - ehm... NdA).  
Contrariamente a quanto ci si aspettava, però, al posto del tappetto sarebbe sceso in campo Boris... un bel guaio.  
Ad essere sinceri, Rei dubitava delle capacità di Céline... anche se aveva detto di essere una blader non conoscevano il suo livello, e Dragoon non era certo un Bey adatto ad una principiante! Dubitava che ce l'avrebbe fatta con dei professionisti qualsiasi, con i russi, poi... e di certo quelli non erano stati senza allenarsi per tutto quel tempo! Oltretutto, era molto preoccupato anche per lei. A sue spese aveva imparato quanto Boris godesse nel ferire anche e soprattutto fisicamente i suoi avversari, e temeva che infierisse su quella poverina...  
In preda a questi pensieri, Rei prese lentamente sonno.

* * *

"Certo che per essere una semplice amichevole, c'e'davvero un bel po' di gente a fare il tifo!" pensò Kei.  
Il frastuono degli applausi li sommerse al loro ingresso. La loro fama era incredibile, e tanti fans avevano probabilmente fatto un viaggio parecchio lungo per venirli a vedere.  
« Signore e signori, benvenuti al Grand-Place Stadium di Bruxelles! Per il primo incontro, vedremo combattere Boris, per la squadra russa, e Céline, per quella giapponese! » (Stavolta il cronista non è Dj-Man... ve lo risparmio per i mondiali! NdA)  
A giudicare dal brusio, il pubblico doveva essere rimasto nel vedere avvicinarsi al campo da gioco la graziosa ragazza, vestita stavolta con una camicia di taglio cinese di colore blu elettrico, decorata con grappoli di minuscoli fiorellini bianchi (Ne ho una uguale nell'armadio... NdA) e dei semplici pantaloni neri a tre quarti... graziosa, ma pur sempre sconosciuta... e il pubblico non era l'unico ad essere sorpreso...  
Rei la seguiva con uno sguardo apprensivo, Takao starnazzava incoraggiamenti al suo indirizzo e minacce a quello dei russi, il prof. K ticchettava sul suo computer; Kei invece guardava verso la panchina dei rivali... Ivan era raggomitolato su di un lato e non pareva tanto in forma (un epidemia d'influenza fuori stagione?), gli altri ragazzi parlavano tra loro sottovoce e Borkov, invece di zittirli come lui si sarebbe aspettato, guardava altrove. Stavolta fu Kei a sorprendersi: quel vecchio bastardo non era concentrato su Boris (che gli pareva un po' troppo pallido...), ma su Céline!  
« Come avrete notato, ci sono alcune novità: la squadra russa, i Demolition Boys, fa il suo rientro ufficiale dopo alcuni anni di assenza, e per i Bladebreakers vediamo, in via eccezionale, Céline come sostituta dell'atleta Kinomiya, attualmente fermo per una slogatura al polso! Ma non perdiamo altro tempo, i contendenti si preparino! »  
I due si posizionarono, l'espressione del ragazzo era indefinibile...  
« 3, 2, 1... pronti... lancio! »  
Contrariamente ad ogni pronostico, i due Bey parevano essere, almeno fin ora, alla pari.  
"Ma... che fa? Perché Falborg non sfodera la sua vera forza?" fu quello il primo pensiero spontaneo di Kei: se ne pentì subito. Ovviamente voleva che Céline vincesse, ma non capiva come mai Boris avesse lasciato avvicinare l'avversaria; con la sue Lamine di Vento avrebbe potuto farla finita subito... strano, quello non era certo il tipo che si tratteneva sul campo...  
Il suo rimuginare fu interrotto dalla voce della ragazza:  
\- Attacca, Dragoon!!  
Che cosa fu? Anche se Boris forse non stava combattendo al meglio, di certo sarebbe dovuto riuscire a fermare quell'attacco... l'urto contro Dragoon non sembrava a prima vista così forte, stava di fatto però che Falborg era schizzato via dall'arena con una violenza inaudita, colpendo il ragazzo in pieno volto!  
Boris si accasciò al suolo urlando, dalle mani che teneva sul viso sgorgava copiosamente sangue... i suoi compagni corsero verso di lui immediatamente, mentre il panico si diffondeva velocemente tra il pubblico.  
Céline era muta ed immobile, le spalle rivolte alla sua squadra.

* * *

Boris era stato portato via in barella (benché camminasse benissimo) un attimo dopo; il cronista ben presto aveva annunciato che i Bladebreakers vincevano a tavolino: Borkov aveva fatto ritirare la squadra senza neanche procedere al resto degli incontri.  
\- Allora, come sta? - chiese Takao.  
\- Non è uscita dalla sua stanza. - K si riferiva a Céline.  
\- Notizie di Boris?  
\- Nessuna… Borkov non ha voluto far sapere niente. Dopo essere passati in ospedale sono andati all'aeroporto immediatamente. - rispose Kei.  
\- Secondo voi... non dovremmo dirle qualcosa? Céline non ha aperto bocca dopo quello che è successo... - disse Rei.  
\- Si sente responsabile... - Takao sospirò.  
Una porta si aprì, e Céline ne uscì con una valigia alla mano.  
\- Céline, ma dove vai? - si rivolse a lei Rei.  
\- Sentite... dopo quello che è successo... preferisco andare via...  
\- Ma non è stata colpa tua, lo sai! E'stato un incidente!  
\- Beh... non riuscirò a rimettere piede lì dentro. - sorrise tristemente - Preferisco guardare il resto del torneo dalla TV. Tanto domattina torna Max, non dovrebbero esserci problemi per voi... Arrivederci!  
Nel dirigersi verso l'ascensore, incontrò lo sguardo di Kei.


	3. Ricordi del monastero

« Céline vince l'incontro! Con questo, i Bladebreakers si aggiudicano la vittoria del torneo! »  
Gli applausi e le ovazioni del pubblico esplosero; la ragazza era entrata ufficialmente a far parte della squadra circa cinque mesi prima. E, cosa incredibile, a volerla tra loro era stato proprio Kei...  
\- Che c'e', Kei? - gli aveva chiesto lei, quando il ragazzo si era piazzato davanti alle porte dell'ascensore, impedendole di entrare.  
\- ... Vorrei che tu restassi con noi. - le disse senza preamboli, mentre gli altri lo fissavano come a chiedersi se la persona che era lì fosse davvero il loro compagno. - Nessuno ti ha accusato di niente, la tua fuga sarebbe inutile... magari se rimani un altro po' con noi potremmo riuscire a farti sapere qualcosa su Boris... sai, Borkov non ha permesso fughe di notizie, ma forse noi verremo comunque a capo di questa storia...  
Quello era certo il discorso più lungo che Rei avesse mai sentito uscire dalla bocca del suo amico.  
\- ... e poi Hito, mio nonno, è legato a lui... magari se glielo chiediamo ci fa sapere qualcosa...  
Kei era così concentrato sul suo discorso che non fece caso alle espressioni dei suoi compagni... chiamare Hito? Non sapeva più che inventarsi, pur di rimorchiare!  
A Rei venne da sorridere. Era evidente che quella ragazza lo aveva colpito, e che stava facendo di tutto per non lasciarsela scappare; se n'era già accorto quando lei era venuta a riportare Dragoon. Kei parlava a raffica, cosa davvero insolita per lui, e trattenne a stento la sua gioia quando Céline accettò di restare...  
  
La squadra della BBA era raccolta su un pulmino, per recarsi all'albergo dove avrebbero pernottato. Il viaggio sarebbe stato piuttosto lungo, quindi ognuno si era organizzato per passare il tempo: Max stava facendo dei compiti d'inglese con Takao (dato che erano continuamente in viaggio i ragazzi non potevano frequentare una vera scuola, perciò studiavano da privatisti seguiti da alcuni professori scelti dal signor Daitenji), il Prof, lasciato per una volta da parte il computer, giocava a carte con Rei, Céline, sul fondo del pullman, pareva essersi assopita. Kei guardava fuori dal finestrino, la sua improvvisa emicrania aveva migliorare... ne era stato colpito quella mattina, ma ora stava meglio.  
Improvvisamente il mezzo sobbalzò, e K quasi rotolò giù dal suo sediolino.  
\- Che succede? Stai bene Prof ? - Rei l'aiutò ad alzarsi.  
\- Uhaaaa!!!  
\- Ahia! - Max era andato a sbattere contro il vetro.  
Il pullman aveva cominciato a sbandare pericolosamente finché, dopo un'orribile frenata, era rimasto in bilico su un burrone.  
\- Tutti fuori, subito! - gridò l'autista.  
I ragazzi si fiondarono verso l'uscita, e fecero appena in tempo a raccogliere i propri zaini che l'automezzo cominciò a slittare velocemente verso il fondo del crepaccio, interrompendo la propria corsa contro dei massi sul fondo.  
\- Ah... - Kei respirò a fondo, e si guardò intorno. L'autista, Takao, Rei, Max, K... - DOV'E' CE'LINE?!

* * *

\- Si stanno allontanando.  
\- Come previsto. Siamo in aperta campagna e loro non hanno un telefono per chiamare aiuto... dovranno camminare un bel po' prima di arrivare al villaggio più vicino. Comunque per sicurezza rimani qui, Ivan. - gli disse Yuriy, poi si diresse verso ciò che rimaneva del pullman.  
Il corpo di Céline era riverso sui resti di un finestrino, col vetro che la trapassava da parte a parte. Boris vide Sergey toglierla di lì, tentando di non procurarle ulteriori tagli, e avvolgerla in un telo con una delicatezza decisamente insolita. Le abbassò le palpebre sugli occhi vitrei. Non c'erano dubbi sul suo stato.  
\- Perché non la sotterriamo subito? - chiese Boris. Sergey gli gettò un occhiata orribile, e lui subito abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Muoviamoci a pulire, non devono rimanere tracce di sangue; quando quelli arriveranno non dovranno capire cos'è accaduto! - disse invece Yuriy, ignorandolo.  
Sergey si era già avviato fuori, trattenendo la ragazza tra le braccia senza stringere troppo.  
  
Non ricordava con precisione quando fosse arrivato al monastero: da quanto gli era stato riferito, i suoi genitori erano morti in un incidente stradale, e lui era finito lì. Forse era proprio per quel motivo che Boris non aveva avuto difficoltà ad assimilare gli assurdi insegnamenti impartitigli in quel luogo, né ad accettare la dura vita che gli si prospettava. In fondo, attorno a sé non vedeva altro che disperati come lui...  
A pensarci bene, però, qualcuno non disperato c'era... quando aveva circa 6 anni, era arrivata una bambina sua coetanea di nome Irina. Ben presto Irina aveva stretto amicizia (o almeno così sembrava) con due dei più valenti blader lì presenti: un rossino dagli occhi di ghiaccio e un altro bambino, biondo e piuttosto alto per la sua età. Normalmente Borkov stroncava sul nascere ogni legame di quel tipo, ma, in quel caso, non prese mai alcun tipo di provvedimento...  
Al contrario di ogni altro abitante del monastero, non l'aveva mai vista piangere o arrabbiarsi, gli incitamenti all'odio e alla rivalità parevano non attecchire su di lei, era sempre sorridente e spensierata.  
Strano poi era anche il suo atteggiamento verso i ragazzi... normalmente non frequentava nessuno a parte i suoi amici, anche se era gentile con tutti, ma un bel giorno decise improvvisamente di prendere sotto la sua ala protettrice anche un tizio arrivato da poco, che per via della giovane età e della sua corporatura minuta veniva spesso e volentieri pestato senza motivi apparenti... anche lui l'aveva maltrattato almeno un paio di volte, quel bimbetto col nasone, e le guardie lasciavano correre... in fondo, quello era un modo come un altro per sfogare frustrazione e rabbia.  
Quanto a lui, non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola ma, quando Borkov lo picchiava, tra l'indifferenza generale aveva spesso scorto il suo sguardo su di lui...  
  
Troppe stranezze circondavano quell'Irina. Ebbe la conferma ai suoi sospetti (sul fatto che non fosse un' ‘ospite’ qualunque) quando, casualmente, assistette ad un allenamento di lei e del suo gruppo. Assieme a Yuriy, Sergey ed Ivan (questi erano i nomi dei suoi amici), formava un team denominato ‘Demolition Boys’, di cui era il capitano. I quattro possedevano dei Bey particolari, più potenti del normale, ormai vivevano una vita a parte rispetto agli altri e a tutti era vietato partecipare o assistere ai loro allenamenti. Boris ne ignorava i motivi (Tenete presente che allora dovevano avere tra gli 11 e i 13 anni, e che questi ricordi di Boris si riferiscono ad avvenimenti avvenuti circa 4 anni prima della storia narrata in SW NdA).  
Solo allora ne capì il perché. Mentre gli altri scagliavano i loro Bey con sofisticati dispositivi di lancio (solo più tardi sarebbero arrivati fucili e pistole), quello di Irina cominciò a girare fluttuando sulla sua mano per poi volare verso lo stadio da solo,e lì continuare la sua corsa.  
Come se non bastasse il lancio telecinetico a sconvolgerlo, fece caso al fatto che il Bey della ragazza altri non era che Black Dranzer, il più potente e misterioso oggetto della Borg nonché il motivo che aveva spinto Kei Hiwatari, il nipote dell'odioso presidente Hito, ad andarsene!  
\- Esci fuori, ragazzo! - disse lei. Si era accorta della sua presenza!  
In un attimo, fu circondato dagli altri tre che gli puntarono contro i loro Bey come fosse un'arma, mentre Black Dranzer era tornato dalla sua padrona.  
\- Uh... - non avrebbe proprio saputo come giustificare la sua presenza lì.  
\- ... Lasciatelo stare, ragazzi. - i suoi compagni la guardarono sorpresi, ma eseguirono. - Puoi andartene, se vuoi.  
Boris se la diede a gambe senza farselo ripetere.  
  
Era passata circa una settimana, dal fatto. Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, nessuna punizione era arrivata per aver visto ciò che non doveva.  
In quel momento stava tornando nella sua stanza, ma una conversazione attirò la sua attenzione. Non c'era nessuno nel corridoio, e la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.  
\- Allora hai proprio deciso? - stava dicendo una voce familiare.  
\- Sì, mio padre mi ha richiamato a Parigi. Sono 6 anni che non torno a casa... - a rispondere era stata Irina, ne era sicuro.  
\- Dubito che troveremo qualcun'altro in grado di controllare Black Dranzer bene come te...  
\- Lo sai che non potrei mai usarlo davanti a tutti, durante un'incontro in pubblico poi... oltretutto, quel Bey è destinato a finire prima o poi nelle mani del nipote di Hiwatari, uno dei vostri maggiori finanziatori, no? Io non l'ho mai visto di persona,ma l'hai detto tu stesso che è un tipo in gamba, Vladimir. - Vladimir? Vladimir Borkov?!  
\- Tu lo sei ancora di più. Ma capisco anche le motivazioni di tuo padre, non vuole farti esporre troppo... è già incredibile che ti abbia permesso di rimanere qui per tutto questo tempo... Piuttosto, con chi credi che debba completare la squadra? - Borkov che chiedeva consigli tecnici ad una dodicenne? D'altra parte, si era già reso conto da tempo che era stata proprio lei a segnalargli Sergey,Yuriy ed Ivan...  
\- Uhm... beh, è gia stato deciso che Yuriy Ivanov diventerà il nuovo capitano dei Demolition Boys, ma c'è ancora un altro posto... - sembrò pensarci su. - ... Boris Huznestov (Grazie ad Umbry per il cognome... NdA)! - per poco non gli sfuggì un'esclamazione.  
\- Uh? Ne sei sicura?  
\- Ma sì! E'un blader eccellente, resistente alla fatica e che esegue alla lettera tutto ciò che gli viene ordinato... potresti consegnare a lui Falborg, il nuovo bit che avete prodotto...  
Boris sentì qualcuno che stava entrando nel corridoio, perciò dovette allontanarsi subito.  
  
Irina lasciò la Russia qualche giorno dopo, e loro non ne seppero più nulla. In realtà Boris aveva avuto modo di scoprire altre cose scioccanti su di lei...  
Poco dopo la sua partenza, fu chiamato nell'ufficio di Borkov per una comunicazione. Il caso volle che l'uomo avesse dovuto lasciare la stanza per qualche motivo, e che lo sguardo del ragazzo fosse caduto sul suo PC acceso... quel che lesse lo mandò letteralmente in tilt. Immediatamente salvò quelle pagine su un floppy, che nascose in tasca un attimo prima che il comandante della Borg tornasse.  
Circa un anno e mezzo più tardi un ragazzo della sua età, uno straniero a giudicare dall'accento, venne a chiedere notizie proprio su di lei. Boris aveva sempre disprezzato Irina, ma, forse per timore di perdere il potere che aveva acquisito (in effetti, non aveva nient'altro che la missione affidatagli dalla Borg e Falborg...), non aprì bocca su quel segreto che conoscevano solo i Demolition Boys (era convinto - e aveva ragione - che anche gli altri fossero venuti a saperlo, anche se nessuno l'aveva mai detto chiaramente) e Borkov.  
Il ragazzo straniero probabilmente intuì qualcosa perché, anche se rinunciò a fare ulteriori domande, gli lasciò un suo biglietto con nome e numero di telefono nel caso volesse comunicargli qualcosa in seguito.  
  
I Demolition Boys erano raccolti attorno al letto su cui giaceva Céline. Yuriy alzò la maglietta che indossava (la sua, quella viola a righe) e notò che non c'erano tracce delle precedenti e profonde ferite. Erano passate solo poche ore, da quando l'avevano portata lì.  
\- Maniaco... - sussurrò maliziosamente lei, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
\- Ehm... - Yuriy mollò la presa. - Volevo solo controllare che la ferita si fosse rimarginata, Irina... - era un po' imbarazzato. Imbarazzato, non sorpreso. Non era certo la sua prima resurrezione alla quale avessero assistito i quattro russi...  
\- Non IRINA, ma SELINA! Devi chiamarmi sempre Céline, da ora in poi...  
  
Mentre gli altri tre ragazzi le si avvicinavano, Boris lasciò la stanza. Sinceramente, non aveva tutta questa voglia di farle le feste... non riusciva a capire le ragioni per le quali Yuriy e Sergey tenessero tanto a quel mostro. Ivan non era certo appiccicoso come loro due, ma le portava rispetto e sembrava sentirsi in debito verso di lei... in realtà, quando l'aveva rivista a Bruxelles, il suo primo istinto era stato quello di darsela a gambe, a quanto aveva loro riferito, ma lei lo aveva acciuffato e ‘condizionato’ in modo che spalmasse un po' di grasso sulle scale e provocasse la caduta di Takao... l'aveva fatto per poter partecipare alle gare ed incontrarsi con loro.  
Da brava allieva di Borkov doveva aver pensato che la paura fosse il modo migliore per consolidare il proprio potere, infatti aveva intenzionalmente ferito Boris utilizzando il Bey guidato dalla telecinesi e, con quella stessa capacità, quando era stato ricoverato all'ospedale (al quale era arrivata col teletrasporto, all'insaputa di tutti e superando così ogni ostacolo) l'aveva quasi strozzato con una coperta, minacciandolo di andare fino in fondo la prossima volta se non fossero rimasti in contatto con lei e non avessero obbedito ai suoi ordini.  
Quel terribile essere tornava in vita dopo poche ore se ferito a morte, appariva e spariva come voleva, muoveva gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero e poteva anche ipnotizzare la gente: proprio così era riuscita a convincere i giudici ad ammetterla (irregolarmente) nei Bladebreakers ed a condizionare Kei, che aveva manomesso i freni del pullman e provocato l'incidente senza che neanche se ne rendesse conto...  
Boris non capiva perché avesse fatto tutto quel casino; probabilmente le sarebbe bastato semplicemente chiedere aiuto a Borkov o a Yuriy e Sergey, per ottenere ciò che voleva. Infatti, nonostante tutto, i suoi compagni continuavano anche in quello stesso momento a starle vicino e ad annuire ad ogni sua frase prima ancora che la terminasse... era il caso di finirla.  
Scavando nella sua valigia, prese una semplice scatolina di legno che portava sempre con sé e di cui nessuno, a parte lui, conosceva l'esistenza. Dentro c'erano un anello appartenuto a sua madre (che era riuscito a rubacchiare a Borkov), un floppy ed un foglietto spiegazzato ripiegato.  
Lo aprì. Al centro,sotto un numero telefonico, c'era scritto a grandi lettere un nome:

ANDREW Mc GREGOR


	4. So chi sei

Descrivere quello che aveva passato Kei in quei tre giorni, precedenti al ritorno di Céline, non era affatto facile. Quando finalmente i Bladebreakers erano riusciti a procurarsi un telefono ed a chiamare soccorso, le cose erano peggiorate, invece di migliorare: nessuna traccia della ragazza, anche se la mancanza di sangue in giro faceva sperare che non si fosse ferita... Dopo quasi due giorni d'inferno, era arrivata una sua telefonata: era stata soccorsa da un abitante del luogo e li aveva potuti contattare solo allora perché si era ripresa da poco. Sarebbe tornata non appena si fosse sentita meglio.  
Kei aveva dovuto ammetterlo: provava qualcosa per lei. Quella ragazza dolce e gentile, così diversa dalle sue coetanee solitamente chiassose e frivole, lo aveva affascinato. Non sapeva se lei lo ricambiasse, era sempre cortese con tutti... era confuso, avrebbe voluto confidarsi con qualcuno... beh, c'erano i suoi compagni di squadra... ehm... Max? Quell'infantile yankee aveva occhi solo per sua madre... quanto al Prof. K e a Takao, dubitava che due simili sfigati fossero esperti di donne... l'unico che gli inspirasse fiducia era Rei, ma gli pareva che Céline piacesse un po' anche a lui, e forse non era il caso di parlargliene...  
\- Ehi, Kei! - la voce stridula del suo capitano lo riscosse da quei pensieri. - Vieni a vedere, ci sono visite!  
Kei saltò giù dalla sedia. "Céline?" pensò subito.  
  
\- BUONASEEERA!  
\- EH?! - la faccia di Kei prese un'espressione tra il deluso e lo sconcertato: di fronte a lui non c'era Céline, ma Oliver Bouringer e Gianni Tornatore, che non vedeva da 2 anni!  
\- Uhm... non sembri molto felice di vederci... - disse Oliver.  
\- N-no, è che una visita così inaspettata...  
\- Tu non ce la racconti giusta... - lo riprese Gianni.  
\- Il fatto è che stavamo aspettando un'altra persona, una nostra amica... - s'intromise Takao, che li aveva raggiunti con Ralph ed Andrew.  
\- Una ragazza? –s i interessò subito Gianni.  
\- E' la TUA ragazza, Kei? - chiese incuriosito Oliver.  
\- Kei si è fidanzato? - chiesero in coro Rei, K e Max.  
"Che branco d'idioti!" pensò Kei.  
\- Ma che state dicendo?! Non avete capito niente! - disse lui, a voce piuttosto alta.  
Ralph seguiva il loro vivace dibattito stupito, Andrew non aveva detto una sola parola, e sembrava aspettare qualcosa. O qualcuno... Col casino che c'era, non si accorsero che qualcuno batteva leggermente da fuori la porta, così fu Ralph ad aprire.

* * *

Ma che sta succedendo? Cos'è tutto questo baccano?" si chiese Cèline. Nessuno veniva ad aprirle, perciò pensò che fosse meglio se lo avesse fatto direttamente lei. Quando però stava per avvicinare la mano alla maniglia qualcuno la precedette, e la porta le si spalancò davanti. Rimase col braccio a mezz'aria.  
\- ... Ralph? – mormorò, incredula.  
\- ... - lui la guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Céline?! - gridarono all'unisono Gianni ed Oliver.  
\- Voi... vi conoscete? - chiese Rei.  
L'unico a non sembrare sorpreso affatto era Andrew.  
  
\- Quindi vi conoscevate già? It's incredible! - disse Max. I due gruppi erano riuniti in un ristorante, dove stavano cenando.  
\- Sì. Circa 3 anni fa ho incontrato Oliver ad un party, e lui mi ha presentata al resto della squadra. - rispose Céline.  
\- Giusto... tu vieni dalla Francia... - ricordò Rei.  
\- Però poi dopo un po' sei sparita! Ora dopo tanto tempo ci ritroviamo e si scopre che sei entrata nella nazionale giapponese, anche se quando ci siamo conosciuti dicesti che a stento sapevi cosa fosse un Beyblade... tanto valeva che restassi con noi! - disse Gianni, con una finta aria risentita.  
\- Guarda che DAVVERO non sapevo cosa fosse... diciamo che l'amicizia con voi mi ha avvicinata a questo sport.  
\- Ma non è strano che una che non ha mai neanche toccato un Bey arrivi alle nazionali in soli 3 anni? Tu ci nascondi qualcosa... - ovviamente Gianni lo disse tanto per prenderla in giro, ma Andrew a quella frase focalizzò il proprio sguardo su di lei, e questo non le sfuggì. L'inglese,così come Kei, non aveva preso parte alla conversazione.  
\- E' evidente che stare vicino a me le ha fatto tirare fuori le sue doti nascoste! - Takao se ne uscì con una delle sue stupidaggini.

* * *

Tutte quelle chiacchiere lo avevano infastidito, perciò Kei, dopo cena, invece di tornare subito all'albergo con gli altri, preferì cogliere l'occasione per andarsi a fare l'ennesimo giro, nonostante la temperatura. Respirò a pieni polmoni la gelida aria notturna tipica dell'inverno. Si sfregò le mani sulle braccia, rabbrividendo.  
Certo che si stava proprio rammollendo, pensò. In Russia, dove aveva vissuto da piccolo, faceva ben più freddo, ma lo sopportava meglio... però era pur vero che si ostinava ad andare in giro con quei vestiti leggeri...  
\- Se non ti metti qualcosa di caldo addosso, ti ammalerai... - Kei si girò di scatto. Era Oliver.  
\- Stai facendo quattro passi?  
\- Sì... cosa vuoi? - aveva capito subito che quello non era stato un incontro casuale.  
\- Vedo che vai subito al sodo... - gli sfuggì un sorriso. - ... allora tanto vale che te lo chieda subito. Volevo sapere... a che punto sei con Céline?  
\- ?!  
\- Insomma... siete già andati fino in fondo?  
"F-fino in fondo?! °///////° " Kei sentì il sangue affluirgli al volto (Solo lì? :-) NdA).  
\- Ti sei fissato? Guarda che non stiamo insieme! - disse infastidito, sperando che non notasse il suo imbarazzo.  
\- Però ti piace... - doveva averlo notato, invece, perché la sua voce assunse uno strano tono.  
\- Ma a te che importa? - stava per perdere la pazienza.  
\- Beh... il mio è solo un consiglio: datti una mossa o non troverai più niente...  
\- Cosa?  
\- E' una ragazza tanto bella e gentile ed ha più di un ammiratore tra di noi, non te ne sei accorto? - Kei lo fissava ancora senza capire. Ma la sua cotta era così evidente? - Qualcuno potrebbe soffiartela... oh oh...  
Il francese sospirò scuotendo il capo, e Kei si voltò per guardare dietro di lui. Nel vialetto deserto dei giardini, illuminato solo da qualche lampione e dalla luce lunare, stavano passeggiando in tutta tranquillità Céline e... Ralph!  
Il modo in cui ‘accidentalmente’ il blader le sfiorava un braccio col suo nel camminare, quello sguardo decisamente dolce ed il tono in cui le sussurrava qualcosa in una lingua incomprensibile (tedesco, ovviamente) avrebbero instillato dubbi sulla natura del loro rapporto in chiunque, anche in un tipo così poco avvezzo ai sentimenti come Kei.  
\- Uff... meglio allontanarci, prima che ci vedano! - Oliver lo afferrò per un braccio, e lo strattonò leggermente. - Ho visto mummie con i riflessi più pronti dei tuoi, sai (Parli di me? NdKairone)?  
Ma Kei non lo stava ascoltando. Vedeva solo il sorriso di Céline. Un sorriso che a lui non aveva mai rivolto.

* * *

Quella mattina i vari blader, compresa Céline, avevano trascorso gran parete del loro tempo allenandosi: il torneo mondiale, il 3° al quale i Bladebreakers avrebbero partecipato, era alle porte.  
La ragazza si stava riposando davanti al camino acceso. Avvicinò le mani per riscaldarsi.  
\- Non mi aspettavo che tu fossi così brava, lo sai? - le disse Andrew. Erano soli nella stanza.  
\- Neppure io credevo di esserlo ma ho fatto tanti progressi, negli ultimi tempi... - gli rispose lei con un sorriso.  
\- Ho notato il tuo Bey...  
\- Elysium mi è stato messo a disposizione dalla BBA stessa, dato che non ne avevo con me uno mio. E' uno dei modelli più sofisticati, ma il Professor K me l'ha già potenziato un paio di volte, in soli 5 mesi!  
\- Sarà... ma Black Dranzer dev'essere tutta un'altra cosa... - il tono era sarcastico.  
Céline sentì un tuffo al cuore ma rimase calma, trattenendo le proprie emozioni.  
\- Di che parli?  
\- Oh! Non cercare di farmi credere che ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello, non ci crederei! Nessuno toccherebbe mai con un dito la preziosa IRINA BORKOV...  
\- Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando... - sperò che la sua voce non la tradisse.  
\- Irina, SO CHI SEI, e ho tutte le prove per dimostrarlo, adesso... non tentare di imbrogliarmi...  
La sua solita maschera sorridente andò in frantumi.  
\- Che vuoi da me? - chiese con un tono sgarbato, che rendeva evidente il suo nervosismo. Tremava leggermente.  
\- Che cosa? Beh, dipende anche da te... - le si avvicinò, e la forzò a girare il viso verso di lui, trattenendole il mento con due dita. Lei lo guardò negli occhi astiosamente. - Uhm... il mio obiettivo principale è che tu sparisca.  
\- ...? - si scostò bruscamente.  
\- Né io né gli altri dovremo più vedere la tua faccia o sentir parlare di te, intesi? Hai già turbato abbastanza il nostro equilibrio, con la tua presenza... - lei si voltò dalla parte opposta. Andrew cominciò a giocherellare coi suoi capelli di seta nera. - Tanto se rivelassi a tutti che sei la figlia segreta del comandante della Borg o la tua natura mostruosa dovresti andartene lo stesso... ci fai più bella figura se t'inventi qualcosa e te ne vai spontaneamente, che ne dici?  
Forse le cose le erano sfuggite di mano, era vero. Se fosse stata più accorta, non sarebbe accaduto nulla... ma era successo. Adesso avrebbe potuto zittire per sempre l'inglese, scaraventandolo fuori dalla finestra coi suoi poteri, o accettarne le condizioni. Scelse la seconda soluzione.  
Sentì le mani del ragazzo sulle sue spalle e si irrigidì, trattenendo il fiato. Continuò ostinatamente a concentrare il suo sguardo sul fuoco, piuttosto che sulla sua faccia.  
\- Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno in qualunque momento. E' meglio se andiamo in camera mia, per definire i dettagli del nostro accordo...  
Si sentì quasi male. Il loro accordo? Camera? Voleva...?  
\- Non ti sto chiedendo un favore... - le sussurrò all'orecchio.


	5. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso: questo capitolo si svolge nel passato, e racconta dell'incontro di Céline con gli European Dream. In fondo, non è che mi sia dilungata molto in proposito, perciò ho pensato fosse meglio inserirlo prima di andare avanti... Quella che segue, invece, è una piccola cronologia fatta in modo che vi possiate orientare meglio in questa strana storia (l'ho messa solo ora perché nei capitoli precedenti avrebbe fatto da spoiler...):  
>   
>  _* 29 Febbraio 1987 - Nasce Céline_  
>  _* (?) 1990 - Boris arriva al monastero_  
>  _* Dicembre 1992 - Incidente di Black Dranzer, Kei se ne va dalla Russia_  
>  _* Maggio 1993/(?) 1999 - Permanenza di Céline al monastero_  
>  _* (?)2000 - Céline incontra gli European Dream_  
>  _* Settembre 2000 - Andrew chiede informazioni su Céline al monastero_  
>  _* Gennaio 2001 - 1° Torneo Mondiale (a cui partecipano i Bladebreakers)_  
>  _* Agosto 2002 - Céline entra nei Bladebreakers_  
>  _* Gennaio 2003 - 3° Torneo Mondiale_

Céline si guardò allo specchio: i capelli erano a posto, legati in due piccole crocchie ai lati della testa (Allora i suoi capelli erano corti, a caschetto. NdA), così come il suo leggero trucco e l'elegante abito che indossava. Si spruzzò un po' di profumo e uscì dalla stanza.  
Louis Dumas e sua figlia erano stati invitati ad una festa di compleanno... sinceramente, lei non ricordava neppure di chi. Era da un anno che conduceva una vita che la maggior parte della gente avrebbe definito favolosa, ma che l'annoiava moltissimo. Avrebbe lasciato volentieri la sua lussuosa villa per tornarsene al monastero: da quando era ritornata a Parigi, non le era stato più permesso anche solo di prendere in mano un Bey...  
La ragazza aveva saputo molto presto di essere stata solo adottata da Louis (che pure l'aveva sempre trattata con gentilezza e che lei chiamava ‘papà’) e da sua moglie (Flora, della quale però non ricordava nulla, visto che aveva divorziato dal marito quando lei aveva poco più di un anno) così come di possedere straordinari poteri, ma nonostante ciò aveva vissuto una vita relativamente spensierata, almeno finché suo padre non si era accorto della sua precoce passione per il Beyblade e della sua incredibile bravura... la bambina era finita in Russia soprattutto per quest'ultimo motivo, alla gente il suo genitore aveva detto che era stata mandata là a studiare la lingua di quel paese (quell'anno avrebbe cominciato le elementari), che amava e nel quale aveva trascorso la sua giovinezza.  
A Céline Mosca era piaciuta subito, e si era facilmente adattata allo stile di vita del monastero; tutto sommato era stata accolta bene da Borkov, che pareva avere tutta l'intenzione di studiarne le capacità. C'era voluto ancora del tempo prima che venisse a conoscere la verità relativa alla sua nascita, ma non ne fu turbata più di tanto: ci sarebbero state cose, in seguito, che sarebbe venuta a sapere, e che a tutt'oggi si guardava bene dal rivelare...  
In molti avevano creduto che i favoritismi così espliciti di Borkov consistessero anche in allenamenti meno massacranti, ma non era affatto così. La realtà era che lei stessa ne pretendeva di sempre più duri, come a voler provare fino a che punto potesse spingersi... e quel traguardo pareva non arrivare, forse non esistere. Tanto che Borkov si arrese e, violando regole che persino un comandante della Borg dovrebbe essere costretto a seguire, le mostrò qualcosa che a nessuno era permesso vedere, men che meno ad una ragazzina... peccato che entrare in contatto con QUELLA cosa avesse anche provocato la sua prima morte...  
Dopo quell'incidente, che era rimasto segreto a tutti nel monastero, Céline era rientrata a ‘casa’. Probabilmente era stato lo stesso Borkov ad avvertire Louis, che a sua volta aveva richiamato la figlia, fingendo di non saperne nulla. Céline fece una smorfia.  
\- Qualcosa non va? - le chiese Louis. Erano seduti in macchina.  
\- No, papà.  
Forse non era ancora pronta per LEI, ma aveva comunque il suo compito principale da portare a termine. Era solo questione di tempo.  
Proprio come si aspettava, quel ricevimento per ricconi era di una noia mortale. Cèline represse a stento uno sbadiglio, portando l'ennesima tartina alla bocca.  
Interruppe a metà il gesto. Di questo passo, pensò, sarebbe ingrassata di tre chili in una sera! Meglio trovarsi qualcos'altro da fare, che so...  
Solo a quel punto si accorse che qualcuno la stava osservando: qualche metro alla sua sinistra, accostato alla parete, c'era un ragazzo dagli occhi chiari e i capelli castani-rossicci sparati verso l'alto, che l'aveva fissata fino ad un attimo prima.  
Céline immaginò cosa doveva aver pensato vedendo una tizia, in abito firmato, che si aggirava scioccamente in uno dei più prestigiosi saloni di tutta la Francia fissando con aria torva la tartina semi-mangiucchiata che aveva tra le mani...  
Il ragazzo aveva immediatamente rivolto il suo sguardo altrove e ora si umettava le labbra, chiaramente per non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia. Lei, tentando di darsi un contegno, gli lanciò uno dei suoi sguardi disarmanti e si defilò.

* * *

Andrew (Lo avevate capito che era lui, no? NdA) era davvero curioso: la ragazza della tartina... non l'aveva mai vista prima ad altre feste (ovviamente perché era stata al monastero fino a poco tempo prima), anche se doveva avere all'incirca la sua età ed apparteneva di certo ad una famiglia ricca...  
L'avrebbe avvicinata direttamente lui, ma dopo quella scenetta non era sicuro che avrebbe gradito, quindi ritenne che fosse meglio far fare le presentazioni direttamente al padrone di casa, magari simulando un incontro casuale...  
Si avviò a passi veloci verso di lui, che in quel momento era libero da altri ospiti, ed evitò di fermarsi a chiacchierare col suo amico Gianni, che invece era ben più impegnato con due ragazze.  
\- Senti, Oliver - cominciò con voce un po' esitante - devo chiederti un favore...

* * *

Céline si era persa. Quella casa era enorme e lei, nel suo riflettere sulla propria stupidità ,aveva camminato senza meta fino a smarrirsi. Magari orientandosi con la musica... Si fermò quando vide qualcosa che brillava su di un mobiletto al lato del corridoio. Era il Bit di un Bey.  
Tra le capacità di Céline c'era quella di avvertire la presenza dei Bit Power, ma adesso era un Bit Power che chiamava lei.  
Si avvicinò, e con movimenti lenti lo prese con entrambe le mani, portandolo verso di sé.  
\- Griphol... - sussurrò con uno sguardo pieno di meraviglia.  
\- Che stai facendo?! - una voce la fece sobbalzare. Si girò e vide un ragazzo scuro in volto che la fissava minaccioso. Il padrone del Bey, probabilmente. - Quello è mio...  
Céline glielo porse, e riprese in un attimo la sua aria cortese nonostante il trattamento brusco ricevuto dal ragazzo.  
\- Scusami, volevo solo vederlo. - mormorò.  
\- Ehm... lascia stare... è che m'innervosisco sempre quando qualcuno tocca il mio Beyblade... - il suo tono ora era imbarazzato. Evidentemente, aveva capito di aver esagerato.  
\- Un Bey? Tu sei un blader ?  
\- Sì, sono Ralph Jurgens, un compagno di squadra di Oliver (Qui do per scontato che i 4 formino una squadra, cosa che mi pare non accada nella serie animata... NdA).  
\- Non sapevo neppure che Oliver fosse un blader... beh, io non lo conosco molto bene, e non ne so molto neppure di Beyblade... Comunque, io sono Céline Dumas.  
"Che fortuna sfacciata! Ralph Jurgens, campione di Germania ed uno dei più forti blader d'Europa! Forse... non tutto il male viene per nuocere..."  
\- Ah, eccoti finalmente! - ad interromperli era arrivato Oliver, con Andrew e Gianni. Forse nessuno se ne accorse, ma l'inglese aveva lanciato a Ralph sott’occhi uno sguardo ben più truce di quello che Céline aveva rivolto poco prima alla sua tartina... - Ma... voi due vi conoscete?  
\- Da qualche minuto... - rispose lui.


	6. Flashback (II)

Non fu affatto difficile per Céline, dopo quella festa, diventare una buona amica degli European Dream. Più complicato, invece, fu convincere Louis a lasciarla andare con loro.  
\- Ma papà... - disse lei a voce piuttosto alta.  
\- Non se ne parla neppure! - la interruppe - Lo sai cosa ho deciso, no? Niente più Beyblade, dopo il ritorno da Mosca! Sai cosa succederebbe se qualcuno scoprisse i tuoi poteri?  
\- Ma non parteciperò mica ai tornei con loro! Vado solo a fare il tifo...  
\- Céline... Vladimir Borkov è un terrorista a livello internazionale... se venisse notata la tua presenza ad uno di quei tornei e, in qualche modo, si risalisse al periodo che hai passato al monastero?  
\- Ah... la tua maggiore preoccupazione è questa! Hai paura di finire nei guai, che l'onore della rispettabile famiglia Dumas che mi ha gentilmente adottato venga macchiato, se si scoprissero le mie vere origini? - Louis spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Sapeva tutto... - Allora perché non mi rimandi là? Almeno potrò fare liberamente la cosa che più mi piac...  
L'uomo la schiaffeggiò. La ragazza, lentamente, rialzò la testa e gli rivolse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi avevano una luce strana, dentro.  
\- ... - Louis non poté non fissarli.  
\- Io andrò con i miei amici. Sei d'accordo? - chiese, con tono incolore.  
\- Sì...  
Céline lasciò lo studio ed andò a recuperare i suoi bagagli. Era solo da poco tempo che aveva scoperto di poter controllare, volendo, la mente altrui, e avrebbe preferito non usare quel potere su suo padre. Ma ci era stata costretta...  
  
\- Attaccalo, Salaman!! - la voce di Andrew risuonò forte nel giardino.  
Erano tutti ospiti alla villa di Oliver, quella dove si erano conosciuti, ed il padrone di casa si stava scontrando col suo amico inglese in uno stadio all'aperto. Più distanti da loro,su delle sdraio vicine al bordo di un'enorme piscina, c'erano Céline e Gianni.  
\- Tu non vai ad allenarti?  
\- Nooo... questo tempo è ottimo per prendere la tintarella! E poi, mi sa che quei due non si schioderanno molto presto di lì... Se non ti metti altra crema, ti scotterai! Vuoi che lo faccia io?  
\- Ehm... non c'è bisogno...  
\- Uno ci prova sempre... ^__^;  
\- In effetti, è proprio una giornata magnifica... ma tu non devi trascurare gli allenamenti! - lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
\- Il Beyblade è importante, ma non è tutto nella vita! Non sono mica come Ralph... visto che lo stadio è occupato, invece di venire a prendere un po' di sole, si è rinchiuso in casa per simulare nuove strategie!  
\- Sono quelli come te che vivono più felici, Gianni... - sospirò lei.  
\- ? - Qualcosa rimbalzò sulla sua testa, per ricadere con un ‘plof ’ in piscina - Ahi!  
\- Oh no, Unycol! - piagnucolò Oliver.  
\- Uhahahaha! Va' a recuperarlo, adesso! - disse Andrew, pavoneggiandosi con aria di superiorità.  
  
Qualcosa dalle scaglie splendenti che si tuffa tra le gelide onde di un mare nero.  
Un essere mostruoso, con nove lunghe teste da serpente, che si dibatte avvolto tra le fiamme.  
Una creatura che si muove a velocità straordinaria ,come a voler sfidare il vento con la sua aggraziata corsa da felino.  
Buio completo.  
Un luogo orribile, pieno di cadaveri. Un possente animale, dal corpo di leone ma simile ad un'aquila dalla zampe anteriori in su, è accanto ad un corpo riverso in una pozza di sangue, e con urla terribili grida la propria disperazione per la morte del padrone... talvolta il prezzo da pagare per ottenere la vittoria è davvero altissimo.  
Griphol... ecco dove l'aveva visto per la prima volta...  
  
Era scesa la notte, e i cinque ragazzi si erano ritirati nelle rispettive stanze. Céline aprì gli occhi di scatto: era a letto, madida di sudore. Respirò profondamente e, dopo qualche secondo, si alzò.  
Uscì dalla camera e cominciò a girare silenziosamente per la villa, perché sapeva bene che non sarebbe riuscita a riprendere sonno facilmente.  
Arrivò fino al giardino, e si diresse verso l'arena.  
La guardò tristemente. In quel momento non avrebbe desiderato altro che lanciare una di quelle trottole e combattere... oh, Dio! Che nostalgia! E doveva pure fingere che non le interessassero... cosa avrebbe dato, pur di poter fare un solo tiro (?! NdA)! Si mise in posizione, come se avesse dovuto lanciare un Bey.  
\- Con il braccio in quel modo, sarebbe di certo finito fuori... - Céline sussultò. Ralph era alle sue spalle.  
\- Ralph... - la ragazza non sapeva cosa dire.  
Lui le spostò delicatamente le braccia nella posizione corretta, poi però continuò a tenergli le mani attorno ai polsi. Com'erano sottili...  
\- Che c'è, hai freddo? - le chiese a voce bassa. Stava tremando.  
\- No. Lasciami... - sussurrò, in tono poco convincente. Aveva riportato le braccia verso di lei, ma l'altro continuava a trattenerla. Il cuore aveva cominciato a batterle tanto forte da farle temere che potesse sentirlo. Il ragazzo la strinse a sé, e Céline poté sentire le proprie scapole sfiorargli il petto. Si scostò leggermente.  
\- Céline... - mormorò,annusando il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
Lei non capiva. O meglio, capiva perfettamente, ma aveva paura da morire. Per questo aveva fatto di tutto per stare alla larga dal tedesco, in quei giorni. Nonostante sapesse che il doverlo fare le avrebbe provocato un dolore atroce, credeva di non avere altra scelta, perché non sarebbe riuscita ad affrontare ciò che sentiva... Era sbagliato. Una come lei non aveva il diritto chiedere l'amore di qualcuno ,né tanto meno di accettarlo. Da nessuno.  
Ralph adesso le era di fronte, e si avvicinava pericolosamente. Il tempo di giocare era finito, e lei doveva tornare ad occuparsi seriamente della missione. Meglio per tutti, decise, e col tempo anche lei avrebbe dimenticato. Era abituata a reprimere le sue emozioni, anzi, a non averne affatto, e non vedeva perché questa dovesse essere un problema... E allora perché, nonostante tutto questo, aveva istintivamente chiuso gli occhi e alzato la testa verso di lui, abbandonandosi completamente? Ne sentì il respiro, e perdendo ogni esitazione accorciò a sua volta le distanze...  
Un rumore. I due si staccarono immediatamente, imbarazzati.  
\- Ralph, sei qui? Ti devo parlare... - era Andrew. Che diavolo ci faceva lì? - Oh! Céline, anche tu qui?  
"Qui per caso, eh?" La ragazza non gli gettò un'occhiataccia solo perché altrimenti avrebbe notato il suo violento rossore.  


* * *

\- Griphol, Attacco Alare!  
\- Salaman, schivalo e contrattacca con l'Onda di Fuoco!  
Ralph ed Andrew si stavano battendo in uno stadio interno alla villa, perché fuori pioveva. Insolito, per essere solo all'inizio di Settembre.  
\- Nessuna notizia di Céline? - chiese Gianni all'improvviso, rompendo il silenzio.  
\- No, - rispose il francese in tono piatto. - Forse è meglio così, o quei due avrebbero finito con lo scannarsi sul serio, a causa sua...  
\- Veramente, a me pareva che Céline avesse già scelto...  
\- Non fare l'ingenuo, Gianni... credi davvero che Andrew li avrebbe lasciati fare? Che si sarebbe arreso senza combattere?  
\- In effetti... - sospirò. - Comunque, domani Andrew partirà, tornerà a casa, mi ha detto...  
Al piano di sopra, sul letto del blader inglese, c'era una valigia con all'interno, oltre ai suoi effetti personali, un giornale vecchio di 4 anni con un articolo sul monastero Borkov (in una foto di gruppo con ragazzini in posizione di lancio, c'era cerchiata in rosso una bambina in terza fila, dai capelli corvini e grandi occhi blu) e un biglietto aereo. Non per Londra, ma per Mosca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà, chi si rivede! Con la seconda parte di ‘Flashback’ si conclude la divagazione sui ricordi di Céline (l'incontro e la separazione dalla squadra europea) e, dalla prossima volta, si torna al presente! Se qualcosa in questo capitoletto (più d'amore che d'azione) vi ha lasciati perplessi, tenetela a mente per quelli che verranno...


	7. Il segreto svelato

Mollemente adagiato sul lato destro del letto, Andrew desiderava soltanto rilassarsi prima di riprendere gli allenamenti, saziato il desiderio che l'aveva preso fin dal suo arrivo lì. Céline l'aveva attratto fin da quando l'aveva conosciuta, ma allora era forse troppo giovane per avere il coraggio di farsi avanti come si deve, considerato il fatto che aveva capito di non essere ricambiato e che il suo rivale in amore era Ralph, amico da sempre oltre che capitano della squadra di cui faceva parte... per questo non gli era sembrato vero quando lei aveva accettato di salire in camera sua, e, quando si era ritrovato quel corpo caldo ed indifeso sotto di sé, le sue mani avevano preso a spogliarla e a correre sulla sua pelle bianca ignorando ogni pensiero razionale.  
La ragazza aveva tenuto il viso rivolto dall'altra parte per tutto il tempo, rifiutando di farsi baciare o di guardarlo negli occhi anche solo una volta, però si era lasciata possedere da lui senza fare resistenza.  
\- Che fai, piangi ancora? - le chiese mettendosi a sedere. Sembrava seccato.  
Céline non rispose. Avvolta strettamente nel lenzuolo, gli dava la schiena. L'inglese alzò le spalle, raccolse i suoi vestiti da terra e glieli gettò accanto; lei non si mosse.  
L'altro si stava dirigendo verso il bagno interno, ma si fermò sulla soglia. Decise di ferirla ancora una volta.  
\- Ti ho fatto male? Se l'avessi saputo che eri ancore vergine, ti avrei trattato con più gentilezza... - sussurrò, in tono mellifluo - ... ma sai, ero convinto che con Ralph...  
Nel sentire quell'ultima frase, la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire singhiozzi ancor più forti.  
\- Ohhh... allora ti stavi conservando per lui! Che brava ragazza!  
\- Non permetterti neppure di nominarlo, maledetto stronzo! Come osi dirmi una cosa simile ,dopo quello che mi hai costretto a fare?! - urlò lei, a quel punto.  
\- Costretta? Io ti avrei costretta? - sembrava sinceramente sorpreso - La tua è stata una libera scelta! Potevi andare dai tuoi amici rivelandogli la tua vera natura e i tuoi intrighi, chissà, magari ti avrebbero pure perdonata, e invece, pur di non sottoporti al loro giudizio sei stata capace di venire a letto con me, che sono il migliore amico del tuo grande amore, per tapparmi la bocca! Io posso essere qualsiasi cosa, ma di certo ci meritiamo a vicenda!  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, e non aprì più bocca.  
\- Vado a farmi una doccia. Approfittane per raccattare la tua roba e levare le tende...  
Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, e velocemente si tolse quello che indossava. Nel sciogliersi la fascia che portava sempre sulla fronte, venne alla luce qualcosa: proprio al centro, come fosse stampato in un rosso che andava sbiadendosi velocemente, c'era scritto ‘hi’.

* * *

Le sue lacrime si erano fermate, e alla disperazione era subentrato il disgusto. Disgusto per chi l'aveva messa al mondo, pur sapendo quale creatura condannata all'infelicità ne sarebbe nata. Per chi aveva tentato di sfruttarla, una volta scopertene le capacità, portandola a conoscere LEI, e quindi all'ossessione. Per Andrew, che fino a poco prima considerava un amico, ma che l'aveva ricattata in un modo terribile senza lasciarle scelta. Per sé stessa. Soprattutto per sé stessa.  
Aveva scoperto subito cos'era in realtà e saputo della missione, che era l'unico scopo per cui esisteva, e lei sola aveva sbagliato,f acendo amicizia con quei ragazzi... e innamorandosi, invece di limitarsi a raccogliere dati: per questo era caduta nel tranello di Andrew, facendo il gioco suo e di chi gli aveva passato quelle informazioni... perché qualcuno doveva essere stato... di certo non era stato casuale quell'incontro dopo tanto tempo con gli European Dream, venuto a sconvolgere l'equilibrio che faticosamente aveva costruito, quando le pareva di essere ormai libera dagli sciocchi sentimenti del passato e di aver dimostrato in ogni modo a LORO di essere tornata la fredda ed imperturbabile persona disposta a tutto, compreso minacciare vecchi ‘amici’ o a suicidarsi in modo teatrale, pur di portare a termine il compito comune. Doveva solo proseguire su quella strada e schiacciare gli ultimi residui di calore che ancora ardevano nel suo animo.  
  
Era nel corridoio, valigie alla mano, pronta a lasciare l'albergo. Stava pensando a cosa inventare per andarsene, e, proprio in quel momento, arrivò Max.  
\- Céline! What's the matter with you? - aveva notato la sua espressione, e i suoi occhi rossi.  
\- Non è niente, Max... - sorrise debolmente.  
\- Ne sei sicura... ehi, cosa sono quelle valigie?  
La ragazza fu scrutata da quello sguardo limpido, sinceramente preoccupato, e tutto ciò che provava venne a galla... Scoppiò a piangere, e si accasciò su di lui.  
\- Mio... mio padre... sta male! Un infarto... - mormorò, dicendo la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente - Devo tornare a casa...  
Il biondino le disse qualcosa per confortarla, poi le cinse le spalle con un braccio e la condusse dagli altri.

* * *

\- L'hai trovata? - chiese Rei, richiudendo un armadio.  
\- No... non è neppure qui... - Kei sospirò. Sembrava davvero impossibile, ma aveva perso la sua adorata sciarpa!  
\- L'avevi addosso quando siamo venuti alla villa, vero?  
\- Sì, sì... non la trovo da stamattina, ma ieri l'avevo sicuramente con me!  
Gli European Dream ed i Bladebreakers si erano trasferiti, il giorno prima, in una casa di proprietà della famiglia di Gianni che si trovava molto più vicina, rispetto all'albergo, allo stadio dove l'indomani sarebbe cominciato il torneo. C'era da dire, però, che l'atmosfera era piuttosto tesa: da quando Céline era andata via, senza più farsi risentire, tutti loro erano diventati più tristi, Ralph si sfogava allenandosi fino allo sfinimento, Andrew sembrava essere diventato ancora più acido, Oliver e Gianni, più appiccicati del solito, confabulavano costantemente...  
Quanto a lui, beh, forse la sua partenza era stata un bene... Inutile negare che vedere quei due insieme lo aveva turbato... per una volta che si innamorava e riusciva ad ammetterlo a sé stesso, ecco che la ragazza che gli piaceva lo preferiva ad un altro! Uno come Ralph, poi!  
"Ma è così venale da farsela con quello solo perché è nobile e ricco? Quasi quasi torno alla Borg..."  
"Neppure se spendesse tutti i soldi che ha in plastiche, potrebbe avere una faccia normale..."  
"Se si fosse messa con Ivan sarei rimasto meno scioccato!"  
"Ma come si fa a dire qualcosa di dolce in tedesco?"  
"Perché non se n'è rimasto in Germania? Non sui fa vedere per 2 anni e proprio ora doveva venire a trovarci?!"  
Questi erano solo i più innocui tra i pensieri che l'avevano assalito dopo quella sera.  
Dopo che ci ebbe riflettuto meglio, però, si rese conto che non era il caso di agitarsi tanto... se non poteva stare con lei, doveva mettersi l'anima in pace... Sì, è facile detto così! Anche se non si era dichiarato né nulla gli aveva confermato che fosse ricambiato, aveva comunque continuato a sperare, fino a che non li aveva visti... e ancora il dolore per quella stilettata al cuore gli faceva male...  
\- Kei? Ci sei? - Rei lo riscosse da quei pensieri.  
\- Unf! - grugnì, riprendendo la sua solita aria seria - Fa' niente, se è qui la troveremo! Vado ad allenarmi!  
\- AHHHHHH!!!!! -un urlo lacerò la tranquillità della villa.  
\- Ma... –f ece Rei.   
\- Sembrava il prof.K! - continuò Kei, che scattò subito verso le scale. Precedendo l'amico, arrivò davanti la camera di Andrew: K era lì, che tremava inorridito.  
All'interno, appeso per il collo con la sua sciarpa bianca, c'era Boris.  
\- Invece di stare lì come degli idioti chiamate un'ambulanza, presto! - ringhiò il blader inglese, che stava trattenendo il ragazzo russo per le gambe, per evitare che il nodo scorsoio si stringesse ulteriormente. Kei entrò immediatamente per aiutarlo a sciogliere il nodo mentre Rei, che li aveva raggiunti, corse al telefono.  
  
\- Voi credete che si salverà? - chiese Takao flebilmente. Erano tutti riuniti, ad esclusione di Andrew, nel salone principale.  
\- Sì, per sua fortuna non gli si è spezzato l'osso del collo... deve solo riposare. - gli rispose Kei, con tono incolore.  
\- Qualcuno ha capito cosa è successo? Che ci fa Boris qui? - disse K.  
\- Mah... - anche Max era perplesso. Squillò il campanello. - E ora chi è?  
Gianni, piuttosto stupito perché non aspettava nessuno, andò ad aprire personalmente. Si bloccò con la porta a metà, quando vide chi era.  
\- Boris è qui? - gli chiese freddamente Yuriy Ivanov.

* * *

\- Oramai che siamo tutti qui, tanto vale che parliate... - li interpellò bruscamente Ralph - Sapete spiegarci perché il vostro amico è venuto ad impiccarsi qui?  
\- Ralph! - esclamò Takao, ma lui lo ignorò.  
\- Dov'è Céline? - chiese Yuriy,col suo volto inespressivo. Tutti ovviamente si sorpresero, per la sua domanda.  
\- Ma lei che c'entra? - sussurrò Gianni - Come fate a conoscerla? - Un orribile dubbio cominciava a crescere nella sua mente.  
\- Lei non è qui. E' tornata in Francia perché suo padre sta male. - rispose seccamente Ralph.  
\- Beh, veramente... - cominciò l'italiano, ma si bloccò,sentendosi ogni sguardo puntato addosso.  
\- Louis Dumas, il padre di Céline, sta benissimo. – continuò per lui Oliver, senza esitare. - L'ho saputo casualmente la stessa sera della sua partenza.  
\- Cosa?! Perché non l'hai detto subito? - urlò Ralph. Anche i Bladebreakers erano confusi. Oliver sospirò, guardando il suo amico.  
\- Sentite, se lei se n'è andata così all'improvviso, di certo doveva avere dei motivi... bloccare la sua fuga le avrebbe solo creato delle difficoltà...  
\- Difficoltà? Difficoltà?! Cosa stai dicendo? Tu le hai permesso di andare via senza fare niente? - il tedesco lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia - Perché?!  
I Bladebreakers intervennero a dividerli prima che il litigio degenerasse.  
\- Comunque... - Gianni era l'unico, oltre al francese, a sapere della bugia della ragazza - ...non è qui, e non abbiamo avuto sue notizie da allora. Ma perché la cercate?  
I Demolition Boys si guardarono in modo come rassegnato tra loro.  
\- E' stata Céline a rapirci Boris sotto gli occhi, poi è sparita con lui... - mormorò Sergey.  
  
\- Irina Borkov, nata a Mosca il 29 Febbraio 1987 da una relazione... non ufficiale tra Sonia Derevko, precedente capitano supremo della Borg, e Vladimir Borkov.  
Sua madre partecipò spontaneamente ad un esperimento atto alla creazione di blader perfetti, selezionati fin dalla nascita... - Yuriy continuò impassibile, nonostante tutti quegli sguardi inorriditi - La ricerca fu un completo fallimento e fu presto abbandonata; molte madri ,compresa la Derevko, ci andarono di mezzo e tutti i bambini morirono prima o dopo il parto... a parte Irina, scampata miracolosamente anche ad una minaccia d'aborto...  
Borkov prese il potere, volle che fossero cancellati tutti i dati relativi a quel progetto e mandò la neonata a Parigi, dove venne adottata come Céline Dumas da Louis, un suo vecchio amico conosciuto in gioventù, prima che diventasse un criminale credo, che non ha mai avuto niente a che fare con la Borg... ma qualche anno più tardi, Céline ha cominciato a manifestare incredibili capacità come blader, nonostante nessuno le avesse mai insegnato nulla, e poteri come la telecinesi, il teletrasporto e il controllo mentale, dovuti probabilmente ai medicinali che la madre si era fatta iniettare durante tutto il corso della gestazione...  
\- U-un...esper? - disse con un filo di voce K.  
\- Una specie... però lei è anche in grado di resuscitare dopo qualche ora, anche se si porta dietro ferite orribili... - la ‘platea’ sbarrò gli occhi - Personalmente, ho assistito a 3 sue morti (I DB non sanno di quella di cui parla Céline nel cap.5 NdA), di cui quella più recente è avvenuta in occasione del vostro incidente col pullman...  
\- L'avete soccorsa voi... - disse Kei - Ma come facevate a sapere che sarebbe successo?  
\- E' stata lei a dircelo. Non chiedetemi il motivo, ma era tutto preparato... comunque, come vi stavo dicendo, ha passato circa 6 anni al monastero come ‘ospite’, durante i quali ha selezionato personalmente i membri dei Demolition Boys, di cui per un breve periodo, prima che entrasse a farne parte Boris, è stata anche capitano...  
\- ... Céline fa quindi parte della Borg? - intervenne Rei.  
\- Borkov non l'ha mai inserita formalmente. In fondo è pur sempre sua figlia, e non voleva che uno come Hito, o un altro dei finanziatori, accorgendosi dei suoi poteri tentassero di sfruttarla... nessuno conosce le sue attuali intenzioni, ma in compenso sappiamo cosa è capace di fare, perciò abbiamo obbedito ai suoi ordini senza chiedere spiegazioni...  
\- E Boris? - chiese cautamente Gianni. A quel punto, temeva a sentire la risposta.  
\- Non sono mai andati molto d'accordo, ma a quanto pare Boris ha trafugato delle informazioni che le riguardavano e le ha trasmesse a qualcuno al di fuori della Borg... e lei ha voluto punirlo... - gli rispose tristemente Ivan.  
\- ‘Qualcuno’?  
\- Io. - Andrew era entrato nel salone senza che nessuno lo sentisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di chiudere questo capitolo, voglio dirvi un paio di cose: la frase che Max dice a Céline quando la incontra nel corridoio, per chi non lo sapesse, significa ‘Cosa ti succede?’. Quanto all'ideogramma ‘hi’, che era sulla fronte di Andrew, si legge anche ‘ka’ ed in giapponese vuol dire ‘fuoco’. Sarà un caso che HIto e KAi si chiamino così (*), e che quest'ultimo abbia come Bit una fenice (animale mitologico che risorge dalle proprie ceneri), che usa il potere delle fiamme? :-)   
>   
> _(*) Nota aggiunta a distanza di 2 anni: Io non conosco il giapponese, e quelle informazioni riguardo il come si pronuncia l’ideogramma ‘fuoco’ le ho tratte a suo tempo da una rivista. Non ho neppure avuto modo di verificare come si scrivano i nomi Hito e Kai (che poi sarebbe quello originale, per quanto io abbia sempre usato l’italianizzato Kei), perciò è possibile che sia giunta ad una conclusione errata._


	8. Amici

Ognuno dei ragazzi presenti nella sala si girò verso di lui, ma Andrew continuò incurante dei loro sguardi.  
\- Tre anni fa, quando Céline sparì dopo il periodo passato con noi, ho visto una sua foto da bambina in un vecchio articolo di giornale sul monastero Borkov. Sono andato in Russia per cercare ulteriori notizie ma la persona che ho incontrato, vale a dire Boris, si è rifiutato di darmele... Io gli ho lasciato il mio numero di telefono convinto che non mi avrebbe mai contattato, e invece lo ha fatto,s ebbene in ritardo, avvertendomi pure che era passata ai Bladebreakers... quando poi a noi aveva sempre detto di non essere neppure in grado di lanciare un Bey...  
\- Oh... allora sono l'unico che non sapeva proprio niente... - sibilò Ralph, interrompendolo. Si alzò di scatto facendo rovesciare la sedia, che cadde con un rumoroso tonfo. A passi veloci lasciò la stanza, e la porta dietro di lui sbatté con tanta violenza da farne tremare pericolosamente il vetro.  
Gianni fece per seguirlo, ma Oliver lo bloccò per un braccio, facendogli capire, pur non aprendo bocca, che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti loro lasciare che sbollisse la rabbia da solo... in fondo anche loro due, tacendo, erano passati dalla parte del torto.  
\- Se non ho parlato subito... - continuò l'inglese, per niente turbato (almeno all'apparenza) dalla teatrale uscita di scena del suo amico - ... è stato perché Céline se n'è andata via prima ancora che potessi accertare che le informazioni arrivatemi su di lei fossero vere, e non mi pareva il caso di formulare accuse tanto gravi senza accertarne prima la veridicità...  
Andrew incontrò gli occhi purpurei di Kei, che lo scrutavano nient'affatto convinti. Ok, la sua poteva suonare come una balla colossale, ma non era riuscito ad inventarsi niente di meglio, in così poco tempo. E certo non poteva dire loro del ‘patto’...  
\- Piuttosto, si può sapere chi ha gonfiato Boris di botte a quel modo? - Con un certo sollievo, si accorse di essere riuscito abilmente a cambiare argomento. - E' pieno di contusioni e lividi, inoltre ha le ossa delle dita della mano sinistra praticamente spappolate...  
Ancora una volta, i Demolition Boys si guardarono tra loro in modo indecifrabile. Yuriy prese la parola.  
\- Borkov non ha preso bene il fatto che Boris abbia reso pubbliche delle informazioni segrete che, per giunta, neppure avrebbe dovuto conoscere, così... - sembrò che stesse riprendendo fiato - ...ha ordinato ad alcune guardie di picchiarlo... oltretutto se davvero la sua mano è ridotta tanto male, è probabile che non possa più praticare il Beyblade... forse per sempre...  
\- E-e voi avete lasciato che facessero questo ad un vostro compagno senza reagire? - mormorò stupidamente Takao, incredulo.  
\- Credi che se avessimo potuto non saremmo intervenuti?! - Ivan scattò, ma Sergey lo fermò trattenendolo per una spalla. Una scena molto simile a quella svoltasi poco prima tra i due europei... Solo allora Takao si rese conto di quanto i ragazzi russi stessero soffrendo, e di come si stessero trattenendo a stento dall'andare subito ad ammazzare Borkov con le loro stesse mani.  
\- Comunque ora Boris non fa più parte della Borg, gli è stato anche sequestrato Falborg. - Disse il ‘gigante’ - E' già tanto se non l'hanno rincorso fin qui... noi siamo venuti più o meno di nascosto non appena ci ha avvisati Andrew...  
\- Quindi è meglio se non si muove di qui, così non scopriranno dov'è, se non lo sanno già. Neppure Borkov potrebbe mandare dei suoi soldati in casa di un privato e passarla liscia... sempre se tu sei d'accordo, Gianni...  
Per quanto perplesso di fronte alla generosità che Andrew dimostrava nei confronti dello sfortunato ragazzo russo, Gianni annuì.  
\- Beh, credo che per noi sia meglio andare adesso, o si accorgeranno della nostra assenza e manderanno qualcuno a cercarci... - disse Yuriy, notando l'ora.  
\- Che intenzioni avete con Céline? - chiese a quel punto Kei - Volete riportarla da Borkov?  
\- Kei... - mormorò Rei. Se lo stavano chiedendo tutti, ma nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne apertamente.  
\- A quanto sembra Irina, o Céline, come la chiamate voi, oltre ad infiltrarsi in diverse squadre (la nostra, gli European Dream ed i Bladebreakers, per quanto ne sappiamo) ha probabilmente rubato un CERTO oggetto al monastero ,quando noi eravamo già partiti (I DB sono nella stessa città degli altri - e non in Russia - per partecipare al mondiale NdA), quindi tra i nostri compiti ci sarebbe anche quello di recuperarlo e catturare lei...  
\- Oggetto? Che oggetto? - chiese Max.  
\- Non saprei con precisione, Borkov non ce l'ha specificato, ha detto solo che se lo ha lei ce ne saremmo accorti...  
\- Bho! - si lasciò sfuggire Ivan.  
\- In ogni modo, in passato l'abbiamo considerata nostra amica perciò, prima di fare qualunque cosa, abbiamo intenzione di parlarle e chiedere spiegazioni. - la voce di Yuriy era ferma - Ora dobbiamo andare. Grazie dell'aiuto che offrite a Boris... vi faremo sapere, se necessario.  
La squadra russa era ormai arrivata all'ingresso, quando Kei li interrogò nuovamente.  
\- Dite di voler collaborare con noi rifiutandovi di seguire gli ordini di Borkov, ma allora perché tornate da lui?  
Yuriy lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi, poi gli rispose tagliente:  
\- Perché noi non siamo nipoti di Hito Hiwatari.

* * *

Queste ultime rivelazioni portate dai russi li avevano a dir poco sconvolti. Nessuno di loro, Andrew a parte, aveva sospettato neppure minimamente chi fosse Céline in realtà ma tutti, dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole, erano rimasti inorriditi e l'avevano accusata nelle loro menti. Poi era venuto il rimorso.  
In fondo non erano riusciti a rintracciarla, non sapevano con sicurezza se fosse davvero così crudele o ci fosse dietro qualcos'altro...  
L'atteggiamento dei Demolition Boys in proposito era ambiguo. Pur conoscendo il suo segreto ed essere stati vittime (Boris in primis) dei suoi raggiri, sembravano in qualche modo rispettarla e volerla sinceramente aiutare... Per quanto istigati all'odio e all'indifferenza verso gli altri, i ragazzi della Borg si erano dimostrati molto più comprensivi ed umani di loro, che parlavano sempre di amicizia ed aiuto reciproco!  
\- Avrei preferito che si mettesse con te... - aveva confessato Oliver a Kei, senza che gli altri lo sentissero - La verità è che Céline piaceva sia a Ralph che ad Andrew, e questo minava alla stabilità della squadra... Perciò ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando se n'è andata allora e l'ho lasciata andare senza far niente adesso...  
Kei aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, nel sentirlo parlare. Non gli era affatto sembrato che anche ad Andrew piacesse Céline...  
Quella era di certo la peggior vigilia al mondiale che avesse mai vissuto: rivelazioni negative a raffica, squadre a pezzi, azzerata totalmente la fiducia che aveva nella ragazza che amava e poi, con quell'ultima frase di Yuriy, era anche ritornato il rimorso...

* * *

\- Su, avanti, non fare finta di dormire... tanto lo so che fino ad un minuto fa stavi origliando i nostri discorsi... - sussurrò Andrew all'orecchio di Boris, con voce ironica.  
Il russo si arrese, e aprì gli occhi sbuffando.  
\- E' vero che devo restare qui?  
\- Per me puoi anche andartene... - Boris fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma l'altro con una lieve spinta lo fece ricadere giù - ... ma come vedi non sei molto in forma... Ti conviene approfittare dell'ospitalità di Gianni e riprenderti!  
Borbottò un imprecazione, e si guardò la mano sinistra. In quello stato non avrebbe potuto fare gran che, anzi, magari sforzandola rischiava di comprometterne definitivamente l'uso. Sempre che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da compromettere... - Domani i miei compagni scenderanno in campo per primi, e io voglio andare a vederli!  
\- Sì, così ti troveranno di sicuro e finiranno il lavoro... gli incontri saranno trasmessi in TV, li vedremo da lì...  
\- ‘Li’ vedremo? - Boris fece una smorfia. L'idea di stare con lui non lo allettava molto...  
\- Non è il caso di lasciarti solo, con la possibilità di girare per casa quando la tua presenza è ancora dubbia... - rispose Andrew con aria alquanto offesa - ... e poi Ralph non mi vuole intorno, è ancora arrabbiato con me...  
-Allora perché sei ancora qui? Io dovrei essere ancora più incazzato di lui, se consideri che sono quasi morto per averti passato quelle informazioni!  
\- E' stata una libera scelta, la tua... - Una frase che l'inglese cominciava ad usare spesso...  
\- Che rompicoglioni!Non mi meraviglia il fatto che i tuoi amici ti lascino qui! Se fossi al posto di Ralph ti avrei già mandato a fare in culo, visto che ti sei fatto la sua ragazza...  
Andrew si immobilizzò, sbarrando gli occhi. E probabilmente era sbiancato vistosamente.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Allora è vero... - disse con un filo di voce Boris - Io dicevo così per dire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il vero nome di Céline, Irina (e il cognome di sua madre Sonia), viene da quello di Irina Derevko, un personaggio del telefilm ‘Alias’.


	9. Superior Will

Quando Boris sentì la porta principale chiudersi, si decise ad alzarsi dal letto. Era ancora presto perché cominciassero le partite, lo sapeva, ma non gli andava di rimanere ancora lì fermo... Al monastero era abituato a svegliarsi poco dopo l'alba, e così era stato anche adesso; inoltre, nel prepararsi, i Bladebreakers e gli European Dream avevano fatto un tale casino che non ce l'avrebbe fatta comunque, a continuare a dormire: aveva il sonno leggero, e poi in genere al dormitorio c'era un tale silenzio...  
La sera prima si era addormentato senza neanche cenare, e ora aveva un certo languorino... doveva pur esserci qualcosa da mangiare lì, no?  
Con un certo stupore, si accorse che ai piedi del letto c'erano piegati dei vestiti. Dovevano essere della sua taglia e, ovviamente, erano per lui... in effetti era andato a dormire con quelli che aveva addosso quando era stato... portato alla villa, e aveva bisogno di lavarsi. Tanto valeva approfittarne.  
  
Solo quando uscì dalla doccia e si guardò allo specchio, si rese conto di quanto fosse ridotto male. Ad esclusione del viso, il suo corpo era pieno di lividi violacei e tumefazioni varie, che si aggiungevano alle vecchie cicatrici... quanto alla sua mano sinistra, non osò più muoverla. L'ultima volta che ci aveva provato, aveva sentito un dolore tale che a stento aveva trattenuto un grido. E non era neppure arrivato a piegare le dita...  
Sospirando, finì di sistemarsi. Nel rivedersi vestito, gli venne da pensare che quegli abiti sembravano fatti apposta per lui, gli calzavano a pennello... e chissà chi glieli aveva lasciati...  
Andò in cucina, dove una cameriera gli servì la colazione come le era stato chiesto di fare, gettandogli qualche occhiata incuriosita ma senza fare domande, poi dopo aver girovagato abbastanza da fargli credere di essersi perso, trovò una specie di salotto con un grosso televisore dallo schermo piatto che dominava la parete principale. Per sua fortuna, aveva trovato proprio la stanza che cercava.  
Entrò quasi in punta di piedi attraversando un tappeto, e giunse fino ad un divano dall'aria invitante... aveva quasi paura ad aggirarsi tra tutta quella roba tanto fragile e costosa... e se avesse rotto qualcosa? Si diede dell'idiota, e si decise a sedersi: quel divano era di certo la cosa più soffice su cui avesse poggiato il sedere nella sua breve vita...  
Notò un rivista su un tavolino lì a fianco, e la prese; sembrava una guida TV. Peccato però che fosse in una lingua a lui sconosciuta, soprattutto perché i russi usano l'alfabeto cirillico e non quello latino...  
Ci rinunciò, e cominciò ad armeggiare con tutti i telecomandi che trovò in giro. Quello per lo stereo, per la parabolica, per il videoregistratore, per qualcosa che neanche lui conosceva... dopo aver premuto una miriade di pulsanti vari (ed essersi preso uno spavento per ogni rumore strano prodotto dalla loro pressione, che attivava qualche apparecchio), finalmente riuscì nel suo intento. Non capiva perché i ricchi si complicassero tanto la vita...  
Dopo aver fatto un po' di zapping, trovò il programma giusto,quello su cui avrebbero trasmesso il torneo. Sullo schermo gli apparve un primo piano di Gianni, che si ritirava trionfante dopo aver sconfitto il suo rivale australiano. Gli European Dream avevano già vinto il loro primo incontro...  
\- Ti pareva... - Boris sobbalzò,girandosi verso la porta... Andrew. Si era completamente dimenticato di lui! - Ho perso proprio il loro incontro!  
L'inglese, ancora in pigiama e coi capelli scompigliati, avanzò con un bicchiere mezzo pieno di qualcosa in mano, e si gettò con malagrazia sul divano al suo fianco.

* * *

\- Avresti dovuto mettere la sveglia, Piccolo Lord...  
Andrew lo guardò storto,ma non gli rispose. Gli era sempre sembrato che Boris fosse un tipo taciturno e di poche parole, ma da quando era arrivato non aveva fatto altro che punzecchiarlo... anche se questa era la prima cosa che gli diceva, dopo la loro conversazione del giorno prima. Già, Boris sapeva tutto...  
Gli gettò un occhiata, poi mormorò:  
\- Stai bene così... - si riferiva al modo in cui era vestito. Boris lo guardò confuso.  
\- Non li ho scelti io, qualcuno me li ha lasciati sul letto...  
\- Lo so, ce li ho messi io. Sono miei.  
Il russo allargò gli occhi sorpreso e lui si trattenne a stento dal ridere, vedendolo.  
\- Comunque, i tuoi compagni giocheranno solo oggi pomeriggio, anche se sono i primi del girone C...  
Il girone A, di cui fa parte la mia squadra, e quello B cominciano in mattinata, quello C e quello D, con i Bladebreakers, lo faranno invece nella seconda metà della giornata. - spiegò.  
Rimasero in perfetto silenzio per un po', mentre in TV trasmettevano il primo incontro del girone B, con gli All Starz contro la squadra indiana.  
\- Non lo so neppure io perché l'ho fatto... era come se non fossi stato in me... - disse Andrew. Si riferiva a quello che era successo con Céline. - Lei mi piaceva, ma è sempre stata appiccicata a Ralph... Io gliel'ho proposto quasi per scherzo, ero sicuro che non avrebbe mai accettato... e ora mi sento un schifo... - "Ma perché glielo sto dicendo?" pensò, subito dopo.  
\- Questo lo dovresti dire a Ralph e non a me... non è con me che ti devi giustificare, io l'ho sempre odiata, quindi non m'importa quello che le hai fatto. - gli rispose l'altro, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. Nonostante il tono brusco, l'altro notò un'inaspettata nota come di conforto, nella sua voce.  
\- Però ti ha lasciato impiccato in camera mia...  
\- Un modo per farti sentire in colpa... ma tanto avrebbe tentato di ammazzarmi comunque, ne sono sicuro. - fece una specie di sorriso amaro - E' strano che non ci abbia riprovato. Tu piuttosto puoi stare tranquillo, anche se il suo segreto è stato svelato, dubito che voglia far sapere in giro quello che è successo tra voi... - gli sfuggì, suo malgrado.

* * *

\- Ohhh...! - uno sbuffo tra il seccato e lo sconsolato.  
\- Dov'è?! Dov'è?!  
\- La porta! Eccola!  
\- E' colpa tua se siamo così in ritardo, Takao! - sentenziò il prof. K.  
Per fermarsi a mangiare in un rinomato locale, i Bladebreakers avevano fatto decisamente tardi, e ora rischiavano pure di perdersi l'incontro dei Demolition Boys.  
Già si sentiva la voce di Dj-Man che annunciava le squadre...  
Prevedendo quello che sarebbe successo, Kei aveva evitato di andare con loro, ed ora era seduto in un buon posto con gli European Dream. Che i suoi compagni si accontentassero delle gradinate (Malvagio Kei! ; p...NdA)...  
« ... Scenderanno in campo per questo primo incontro i Demolition Boys, la nazionale russa, e una nuova squadra che si è fatta ben conoscere, durante le fasi preliminari, i Superior Will! »  
\- ‘Volere Superiore’... - tradusse a voce alta Max.  
\- Che razza di nome! Ma chi si credono di essere? - borbottò Takao.  
\- Dobbiamo approfittarne per raccogliere dati su di loro, visto che sono nuovi... anche se dubito che con i Demolition Boys al primo incontro riusciranno ad andare avanti... - disse K.  
A guardarli così, Rei non fu in grado di fare una ‘stima ad occhio’...  
C'era una ragazza alta e sottile, con i capelli blu mossi tenuti indietro raccolti in uno chignon e occhi dello stesso colore; anche l'abito e il trucco seguivano le stesse tonalità. Con lei vi era un ragazzo bellissimo vestito di bianco, dai capelli corvini e stupendi occhi verdi, oltre un tizio parecchio più basso, dalla carnagione scura e piuttosto magro, con un volto spigoloso e labbra carnose. Aveva gli occhi dal taglio a mandorla, ma grigi e freddi come schegge di metallo; l'espressione era seria.  
Rei ebbe subito l'impressione che fosse lui il capo, almeno a giudicare dalle continue direttive che dava a destra e a manca. Di certo era più grande di tutti loro (Probabilmente si riferisce ai BB NdA), dimostrava 18 o 19 anni...  
« La partita sarà così strutturata: Els contro Sergey, Boss contro Ivan e Leon contro Yuriy! I primi due si preparino... siete pronti? 3, 2, 1... Lancio! »


	10. Eliminatorie con sorpresa

Kei si concentrò sull'incontro, non appena sentì Dj-Man dare il via. Aveva osservato lo stadio, prima che i due blader lanciassero: rappresentava un arcipelago circondato dal mare... in pratica, due terzi d'acqua e solo una sottile striscia di terra, le ‘montagne’,su cui era possibile muoversi, sperando di non scivolare nel sottobosco o, peggio ancora, sulla sabbia... Si augurò che Sergey la facesse finita in fretta, e che non si accanisse troppo sulla povera malcapitata. Lui ci era già passato...  
Il moscovita aveva lanciato con la sua solita potenza, e ora il suo Bey correva spedito verso quello avversario. Nonostante le stesse praticamente demolendo l'unica parte solida sulla quale potesse muoversi, Els non aveva un aria particolarmente preoccupata... Seaborg colpì violentemente l'altro Beyblade, che ruzzolò per il fianco del cumulo di terra. Contrariamente a ciò che si sarebbe aspettato il componente dei Bladebreakers, la trottola, nonostante vari scossoni, era giunta alla parte boscosa senza troppi danni, e adesso si districava abilmente tra gli alberi.  
\- Inseguilo, Seaborg! - ordinò Sergey. Il Bey eseguì, facendo franare parecchie rocce, che tuttavia furono facilmente evitate dall'avversario. - E adesso tuffati!  
"Ecco ,ci siamo!" pensò Kei. Evidentemente, si era stancato di giocare...  
Inaspettatamente, nel sentirlo, Els sorrise.  
\- Mazer (:-) NdA), vai anche tu!  
Anche il russo si sorprese per quella sua mossa, ma nel frattempo stava già preparandosi per l'attacco. Non fece in tempo evidentemente, perché, invece di comparire l'Onda Anomala, l'acqua si calmò inspiegabilmente...  
« Ma cosa sta succedendo? I due Beyblade sono spariti, come inghiottiti dal mare! Devo annunciare che quest'incontro è finito in parità..? Ah, un attimo! »  
Una specie di fascio luminoso si proiettò dal fondo dello stadio, e qualcosa volò via, precipitando sulla sabbia.  
\- Seaborg…?  
Anche Mazer rispuntò dalle acque, e andò a posizionarsi su di un punto roccioso della spiaggia.  
« Che incredibile spettacolo! La vincitrice è Els! »  
Sergey, ancora incredulo, rimase immobile a fissare la ragazza, che aveva recuperato il proprio Bey. Invece di andarsene, però, allungò il braccio davanti a sé, e il centro dell'oggetto cominciò a brillare...  
\- No... - mormorò il ragazzo. Aveva fatto cacciatore di Bit Power per troppo tempo, per non capire cosa stava accadendo... - NOOO!!!  
L'intero pubblico si concentrò sulle sue grida, ma solo pochi si resero conto della gravità della situazione: la sua balena era stata risucchiata!  
\- Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più... - disse Els, e se ne andò.

* * *

\- Non è possibile... - disse Ralph.  
\- Ma come ha fatto? - chiese Gianni.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Non credevo che a qualcun'altro interessassero i Bit Power, Borg a parte, né tanto meno che avessero i mezzi per rubarli... - disse Kei.  
\- Sta per cominciare il secondo incontro... - sussurrò Oliver.  
Boss, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, ed Ivan, si erano già avvicinati al campo di gioco; un modello classico, stavolta.  
Ivan guardò l'altro in modo minaccioso, ma non disse una sola parola. Sapeva di dover restare ben concentrato per vincere ,non doveva sottovalutarlo, come aveva fatto il suo compagno...  
« 3, 2, 1... Pronti? Lancio! »  
Non appena toccò l'arena, Wyborg si spinse all'attacco. Considerato che questo stadio non presentava particolari trappole, gli sembrava decisamente meglio buttarlo fuori subito, prima che cominciasse anche lui a fare cose strane...  
Grazie ai suoi movimenti serpeggianti, riuscì ad avvicinarsi e a farlo sbalzare verso il bordo, ma non a farglielo superare. Comunque, Wyborg adesso ruotava tranquillamente al centro, mentre il suo avversario gli girava intorno.  
« A quanto pare, il Bey di Ivan si è guadagnato una posizione favorevole! Riuscirà il suo proprietario a riscattare la precedente sconfitta della sua squadra? »  
\- Simpatica come traiettoria... ma non basterà contro di me! - disse Boss sorridendo - Hydra,vai!!  
Senza neppure dare la possibilità al Bey viola di fermarlo, Hydra cominciò a correre da una parte all'altra dell'arena e a fare qualcosa di apparentemente insensato: andare a sbattere a tutta velocità contro le estremità, col rischio di finire fuori, per poi rifarlo nella direzione opposta.  
\- Non perdiamo altro tempo, Wy... - Ivan non riuscì a finire la frase: un grande vortice di fuoco avvolse l'arena, innalzandosi in una colonna, mentre orribili versi, simili a sibili, si udivano assieme al crepitio delle fiamme.  
Dopo una decina di secondi, quando anche le ultime fiammelle si furono disperse, il Bey ricadde nelle mani del russo, che non poté stringerlo, tanto era bollente. Ovviamente, il Bit Power non c'era più.  
Nello Stadium rimanevano solo delle tracce bruciate, a formare il disegno di una stella a nove punte.

* * *

« Con questa seconda vittoria, i Superior Will passano il turno! Procediamo comunque, come di rito, all'ultimo incontro, quello tra Yuriy e Leon! »  
\- Ma quella non era la Bomba di Fuoco di Dranzar?  
\- Effettivamente gli somiglia, - ribattè Rei rivolgendosi a Takao - ma quest'attacco è decisamente molto più potente!  
\- I Demolition Boys che vengono eliminati alla prima partita da una squadra sconosciuta, che ruba a loro i Bit... Mi sembra incredibile! - disse Max.  
\- Dobbiamo fare attenzione a quello che fanno, piuttosto... se riusciamo ad andare avanti sia noi che loro, ce li ritroveremo sicuramente contro alle semifinali! – s'intromise preoccupato il Prof. K.  
L'ultima arena era strutturata come se fosse stata un quartiere residenziale, composto da diverse villette con giardino (Lo so che è strano, ma non sapevo che scrivere, così mi sono affacciata alla finestra e... NdA)... decisamente insolito.  
\- Non ho ancora capito chi siate voi, ma... sappi che farò a pezzi il tuo Bey, durante questo scontro, e poi vi costringerò a restituire i Bit che ci avete sottratto! - sibilò Yuriy.  
Leon non reagì alla sua provocazione, e si limitò a fissarlo con i suoi gelidi occhi grigi, la sua faccia era una maschera inespressiva.  
Per non ripetere l'errore di Ivan, Yuriy cominciò a muoversi per i viali, e lasciò al suo nemico la prima mossa. Leon, da parte sua,s i mosse in direzione opposta, quasi a volerlo ignorare. La cosa continuò per un po'.  
« Ma cosa fanno, questi due blader? Invece di avvicinarsi, i loro Bey prendono le distanze, senza neppure essersi toccati! Che tattica particolare... »  
"Forse sta cercando di innervosirmi... ma io non ci cascherò!" pensò il capitano dei Demolition Boys. "Ma... dov'è finito?"  
Una miriade di scintille esplosero, e per poco non lo presero in pieno. Una specie di meteora aveva attraversato il suo Wolborg, spaccandolo perfettamente a metà! Ebbe appena il tempo di vedere il suo lupo alato unirsi alla ‘scia’, che era tornata indietro. Quando rallentò, capì che in realtà si trattava del Bey nemico, che si era mosso ad una velocità talmente assurda da permettergli a stento di notarlo, quando era sbucato da dietro un muro...  
Leon si allontanò senza fare commenti, mentre il russo lo guardava sbigottito.


	11. Un tranquillo pomeriggio

L'unico suono udibile in quel momento nel fastoso salotto di casa Tornatore era la voce squillante di Dj-Man, che annunciava l'inizio di una nuova partita: i Bladebreakers contro la squadra spagnola.  
Andrew scartò un pacchetto di wafer alla vaniglia, che aveva trovato chissà dove, e cominciò a mangiarli, gettando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata a Boris. Ovviamente, doveva essere distrutto. Vedere i suoi compagni battuti in quel modo e privati delle loro bestie sacre... immaginò che dovesse essere ancora più umiliante, per un cacciatore di Bit Power, per di più nelle sue condizioni... Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, ma non gli veniva in mente alcuna frase che ritenesse adatta, inoltre non era certo, visto il tipo, che avrebbe gradito i suoi tentativi di consolazione...  
Il russo era come raggomitolato su sé stesso in modo strano, e continuava a fissare la TV completamente muto. Sobbalzò, allo squillo del telefono. Emettendo un leggero sbuffo, Andrew si alzò, perché il telefono era su di un tavolino al lato opposto del divano, ma, inaspettatamente, Boris lo precedette nel rispondere, proprio un momento prima che la sua mano afferrasse il ricevitore.  
\- Pronto? Sì, è la casa di Gianni Tornatore... - Andrew lo guardò male - No... i Bladebreakers sono allo stadio da stamattina, stanno disputando il loro primo incontro proprio ora, con gli spagnoli, mi pare... - l'inglese aggrottò le sopracciglia, non riuscendo a capire con chi stesse parlando. Lui si limitò a gettargli un'occhiata chiaramente divertita, arrotolando il filo del telefono attorno all'indice. Nel sentire qualcosa, cambiò improvvisamente espressione. - Cosa?! Anche a voi? Lo sai che hanno preso i Bit della mia squadra? Ma... che c'entrano gli European Dream? No, che non sono Oliver! Io sono Boris... Boris dei Demolition Boys! Ti ricordi di me?  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio, poi Boris guardò la cornetta con una faccia strana e riattaccò.  
\- A chi è che hanno rubato i Bit?  
\- Era quella dei White Tigers, l'amichetta del cinese vestito da femmina...  
\- ... Mao?  
\- Sì, Mao... Voleva avvisarlo che anche loro sono stati derubati da quei tizi...  
\- Come?!  
\- Si sono scontrati con i Superior Will, nell'ultima fase delle eliminatorie precedenti i mondiali... Non hanno avvisato prima perché gli è stato difficile rintracciare i Bladebreakers, che si spostano continuamente, oltre che procurarsi il numero di telefono di questa casa... Comunque, ha detto che richiamerà dopo. - recuperò il pacco di biscotti, ormai a metà, che era finito a terra - Quella scema ha parlato tutto d'un fiato senza neppure chiedere chi le avesse risposto... era convinta che io fossi Oliver! Si è sorpresa molto, nello scoprire che ero io...  
"E ci credo!", pensò l'inglese, guardandolo come se si stesse chiedendo se quell'individuo dalla strana personalità che aveva di fronte fosse proprio lui. Ancora una volta, in meno di un giorno, quel bizzarro ragazzo che sembrava più depresso che mai in un certo momento ed un minuto dopo prendeva in giro la gente come se niente fosse, era riuscito a spiazzarlo.  
Da parte sua, Boris sembrava a sua volta sorpreso per quelle strane occhiate, e mollò bruscamente sul tavolino del telefono i wafer, come se tutto ad un tratto avessero iniziato a scottare.

* * *

"Ma che diavolo avrà, da guardarmi così?!" si chiese il russo.  
Da quando era arrivato lì, non aveva fatto altro che lanciargli continue frecciatine... che lo avesse preso di mira, per qualche motivo? Certo, visto che non aveva fatto altro in vita sua se non eseguire gli ordini della Borg, con tutti gli annessi e connessi che ne derivavano, non si meravigliava del fatto di non avere molti ammiratori, ma... quel suo continuo sguardo addosso proprio non lo capiva. Riusciva ad infastidire persino lui, che generalmente non teneva certo in conto simili atteggiamenti da parte degli altri... Ormai aveva sempre l'impressione di trovarsi Andrew tra i piedi, anche se in realtà era in quella villa solo dal primo pomeriggio del giorno precedente... Fece involontariamente una smorfia, si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta del salotto.  
\- Dove stai andando?- gli chiese, in tono quasi imperioso.  
Boris si fermò e girò appena la testa verso di lui, squadrandolo con l'espressione fredda che gli era consueta.  
\- Dai miei compagni, devo parlare con loro. Se non vado subito, potrei non trovarli più... - Quasi si morse la lingua. Perché si era messo a dargli spiegazioni?  
\- Non puoi uscire di qui! Non pensi a cosa ti succederebbe, se Borkov riuscisse a rintracciarti?  
\- Di certo so quello che farà a loro... dopo questa sconfitta, sarà furente! - la sua mente vagò fino a ritrovare i ricordi di tre anni prima, quando i Bladebreakers li avevano battuti durante la finale a Mosca. Per quanto gli desse fastidio doverlo accettare, sapeva bene che lui e gli altri avevano salvato la pelle solo grazie all'intervento di Céline, che aveva convinto il suo paparino ad essere più clemente... Comunque, sentiva ancora il dolore anche solo nel ripensare alle percosse ricevute in quell'occasione...  
\- E a che cosa dovrebbe servire, che tu vada lì? - Andrew invece non pareva affatto provare pietà per i poveri Demolition Boys rimanenti in balia di quel criminale, magari proprio mentre loro stavano là a parlare. Anche l'altro ragazzo si era alzato, e il suo tono pareva essere diventato ancora più aspro. - Se avessi saputo che avevi tanta voglia di morire, ti avrei lasciato appeso per il collo come ti ho trovato!  
\- Non posso mica restare chiuso qui dentro per sempre! E forse è pure giusto che io ritorni al monastero...  
\- Al monastero? Sai benissimo che non ti riprenderebbero mai, conciato così! Si limiterebbero a finirti...  
\- Beh, non so se mi ammazzeranno veramente ma... se pure si limitassero a buttarmi in mezzo ad una strada, non avrei di che vivere... io so solo usare il Bey bene... - queste ultime frasi le aveva quasi mormorate, ma subito dopo riprese il suo modo di fare precedente, del tutto distaccato. - La cosa migliore che potrei fare, adesso, è solo salutare i miei amici e farla finita con dignit...  
Il rumore dello schiaffo riecheggiò nella sala.  
Dopo un'attimo, Boris si portò una mano sulla guancia che gli bruciava, poi si girò verso di Andrew, e lo guardò con gli occhi stretti per la rabbia.  
\- Oggi tu sei sotto la mia responsabilità, quindi, se vuoi andare a suicidarti, dovrai prima affrontare me!

* * *

Kei si affacciò lentamente da dietro il muro dove era nascosto. Bene, non c'era nessuno. A quell'ora lo stadio doveva essere del tutto vuoto, e lui voleva approfittarne per dare una sbirciatina nel camerino dei Superior Will... Per questo motivo non era tornato a casa coi suoi compagni, ma aveva detto loro di dover fare qualcosa per conto suo.  
Sentì degli stani rumori provenire da uno spogliatoio poco più avanti, quello degli All Starz. Non appena arrivò alla soglia della porta, si bloccò alla vista di quello che c'era là dentro: panche rovesciate, vestiti ed oggetti vari gettati ovunque ma, soprattutto, pezzi di diversi Beyblade distrutti... Li riconobbe subito: erano senza dubbio quelli di Michael, Emily, Eddy e Steve.  
Istintivamente fece un passo indietro, alla vista di quel macello, e con la schiena toccò qualcosa... immediatamente, la persona dietro di lui gli avvolse un braccio attorno al torace, perché non muovesse le braccia liberamente, mentre con l'altra mano gli strinse la gola alzandogli la testa verso l'alto, in modo tale che non potesse voltare il viso e vedere chi fosse.  
Kei stava per gridare, quando qualcosa di acuminato gli penetrò il collo... la sua bocca si mosse appena, senza che però ne uscisse alcun suono.  
Attorno a lui, tutto pareva diventare sfocato, e gli sembrò che la stretta di quel tizio fosse sempre più forte, avvolgente, soffocante... la gola gli si era inaridita, faticava a far entrare aria nei polmoni... Sentì le proprie ginocchia diventare molli e che stava scivolando verso il basso, poi non vide più nulla.

* * *

"Sergey!"  
\- Eh? Che c'è? –c hiese Sergey, voltandosi verso Yuriy.  
\- Che c'è cosa? - gli rispose lui. Dopo aver assistito all'ultimo incontro, i Demolition Boys stavano tornando, senza alcuna fretta né voglia, al luogo dove alloggiavano in quella città.  
\- Non sei tu che mi hai chiamato? - l'altro scosse la testa.  
"Sergey!"  
Stavolta si fermò e si girò intorno.  
"Torna subito allo stadio e vai ai camerini, presto!"  
\- ?! - Per qualche secondo, nella sua mente, vide come l'immagine di qualcuno accasciato a terra, con un'espressione sofferente in volto. Kei.  
Si voltò di scatto indietro e cominciò a correre.  
\- Ma dove va?! - esclamò Ivan. Yuriy scosse la testa, e prese a seguirlo.

* * *

\- Cerca di muoverti, adesso... - Andrew sogghignò. Boris era sotto di lui, con le gambe bloccate. Non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi da terra... Per quanto gli buttasse occhiate minacciose, non si mosse di un millimetro.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ... Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di restare così?  
\- Resterò così fino a quando non avrò la certezza che tu non faccia qualche altra stronzata... Te l'ho detto sei sotto la mia responsabilità...  
\- Sì, sì,l o so! Ma si può sapere perché ti preoccupi tanto di quello che potrei fare o che potrebbe succedermi? A stento mi conosci... - forse era stato uno sbaglio fare quella domanda, pensò. Ancora una volta, aveva preso a guardarlo in quel modo indecifrabile... Proprio in quel momento, realizzò che una mano dell'inglese si stava avvicinando pericolosamente a lui... Il suo corpo si appiattì ancora di più (se è possibile) al suolo, ma dopo qualche secondo, il ragazzo si rese conto che quella mano non voleva toccare lui, ma semplicemente prendere qualcosa che era vicina alla sua faccia.  
Andrew afferrò quel piccolo oggetto con due dita e se lo rigirò davanti agli occhi, come a volerlo vedere in controluce. Il moscovita strabuzzò gli occhi, nel riconoscerlo.  
\- Un Bit... immagino che sia questo l'oggetto rubato al monastero... - il russo evitò di incrociare i suoi occhi - ... e quindi sei stato tu, non so come, a rubarlo, e Céline non c'entra assolutamente...  
Adesso era davvero nei guai. Doveva dire subito qualcosa...  
\- N-non lo so neppure io, perché l'ho fatto... Sapevo della sua esistenza perché ho letto casualmente qualcosa in certi documenti segreti di Borkov (Ancora?! NdA), ma... - parlava a raffica, senza guardare in faccia il suo interlocutore - ... ma non so neppure bene cosa sia, e...  
Andrew gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, e lui si ammutolì all'istante.  
\- Non fa niente, non voglio sapere niente. - Il russo si accorse, con suo grande stupore, che gli aveva infilato il Bit nel taschino della camicia, provvedendo anche a richiuderlo. - Non preoccuparti, non ho nessuna intenzione di dirlo a qualcun altro... Finalmente ho trovato qualcosa con cui ricattarti! - Boris aveva un'espressione alquanto confusa... - Beh, se si venisse a sapere che hai rubato questo Bit, verresti certamente ucciso da Borkov, ma se tu raccontassi in giro quello che ho fatto a Céline, Ralph non mi risparmierebbe di sicuro!

* * *

Kei aprì lentamente gli occhi. Il senso di nausea era sparito, e la testa gli girava appena appena. Vagò qua e là con lo sguardo e...  
\- ... Yuriy? - mormorò, nell'accorgersi che, seduto su una sedia poco distante da lui, c'era il capitano dei Demolition Boys. Guardando meglio, vide che c'erano anche Ivan, Sergey e... la dottoressa Judy! Judy Mitsuhara, la madre di Max!


	12. Problemi d'organizzazione

\- Dottoressa Judy, lei qui..? - Kei non poteva credere ai propri occhi. Cosa ci faceva con i Demolition Boys? E poi... dov'erano in quel momento?  
\- Kei, ti trovi in una delle camere d'albergo dove alloggiamo io e gli All Starz... - gli disse lei, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero - I ragazzi sono allo Stadio, per valutare i danni prodotti ai loro Beyblade... Sono stati completamente distrutti, lo sai vero?  
\- Sì. Ho sentito dei rumori provenire dal vostro camerino e, quando mi sono avvicinato, sono stato aggredito...  
\- In ogni caso, è stata davvero una fortuna che i Demolition Boys fossero ancora nei paraggi e ti abbiano soccorso, oltre ad avvisare noi... Nelle analisi sono state rilevate tracce di veleno di origine animale, pericoloso come quello di alcuni serpenti, che ti avrebbe sicuramente ucciso se non fossimo intervenuti subito... - "Ma certo! Ecco cos'erano le punte acuminate!" Kei stava per portare istintivamente una mano al collo, ma frenò immediatamente il suo gesto quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Yuriy. Era come se gli stesse intimando di non dirglielo. - ... anche se, in effetti, non abbiamo trovato segni di iniezioni o morsi, su di te.  
\- Signora...  
\- Dimmi...  
\- ... mi dica, i vostri Bit Power..?  
\- ... Sì, sono stati rubati. - Judy parve rabbuiarsi. Domani non ci saranno gare, perché la polizia dovrà svolgere alcune indagini per tentare di scoprire il colpevole di quest'atto di vandalismo... Beh, noi che siamo qui in questa stanza sappiamo bene che i ladri di Bit, e quasi certamente anche i tuoi aggressori, sono i Superior Will, ma non possiamo certo accusarli così senza prove... Approfitteremo di questo giorno di spacco per analizzare i dati che abbiamo su di loro ed, eventualmente, apportare delle modifiche ai Bey di voi Bladebreakers e a quelli degli European Dream... Siete le uniche due squadre rimaste del torneo che posseggano dei Bit Power, oltre ad essere tra i maggiori favoriti nelle statistiche... Ho già parlato con Gianni, stasera sarò ospite a casa sua, e forse verranno anche i Demolition Boys...  
\- Kei si girò verso i tre ragazzi - ... così avremo anche le informazioni raccolte direttamente da loro durante gli incontri.  
\- Noi dobbiamo prima riuscire a contattare il signor Borkov, non possiamo muoverci liberamente per la città senza il suo consenso... - s'intromise il capitano della nazionale russa - In ogni caso Kei, ti ci portiamo noi a casa di Gianni. Sei troppo affaticato per alzarti ora, è meglio se riposi ancora un po'.  
Kei capì che aveva in mente qualcosa, perciò annuì.  
\- Va bene ragazzi, allora io comincio ad andare. - la dottoressa li salutò e se ne andò. Forse aveva capito che gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa, ma lasciò correre.  
\- Adesso volete spiegarmi..? - chiese Kei, nervoso.  
Sergey gli allungò uno specchio. Il ragazzo afferrò l'oggetto e lo portò davanti a sé: sulla parte inferiore sinistra della gola, c'era scritto qualcosa in rosso...  
\- Visto che sei giapponese, almeno tu dovresti sapere cosa significa...  
\- 'Hi'... 'Fuoco'...  
\- Quel carattere è comparso dopo che il medico ti ha visitato... - mormorò Ivan - ... ma adesso è molto più sbiadito... Ti fa venire in mente qualcosa? - gli domandò, ma l'altro scosse la testa.  
\- Kei, ascolta... a quanto pare, qualcuno ha rubato tutti i Bit Power artificiali che c'erano nei laboratori del monastero, mentre noi ci battevamo con i Superior Will...  
\- il Bladebreaker allargò gli occhi per la sorpresa, nell'ascoltare Yuriy... -... perciò Borkov è corso immediatamente a Mosca: pare che il furto sia avvenuto senza provocare danni e senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse...  
\- Oltretutto, non è vero che eravamo nelle vicinanze, quando ti abbiamo soccorso. - cominciò Sergey - Io... ho avuto una specie di chiamata telepatica...

* * *

"Un modo per ricattarmi?" Boris non capiva, perciò continuò a fissarlo in silenzio. Tuttavia, dopo un paio di secondi, realizzò che una mano di Andrew era ancora lievemente appoggiata sul suo petto, in corrispondenza del taschino... Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, dato che indossava più strati di abiti invernali, gli parve quasi di poter avvertire sulla propria pelle quel tepore...  
Distolse lo sguardo dal suo all'istante e, notevolmente imbarazzato, sbottò:  
\- Visto che abbiamo definito l'accordo, che ne diresti di smontare, adesso?! -in effetti, Andrew era ancora tranquillamente seduto a cavalcioni su di lui...  
Proprio in quel momento, suonò il campanello. L'inglese fece una faccia strana, e finalmente si rialzò. Boris si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando lo sentì sollevarsi, ma lui non parve farci caso.

* * *

"Finalmente a casa!" pensò Gianni, staccando il dito dal campanello. Quella lunga ed intensa giornata era quasi al suo termine... L'unica cosa che aveva voglia di fare adesso era starsene in a mollo nella vasca da bagno e andare a dormire, nonostante fossero appena le 6 e qualcosa del pomeriggio. Neppure immaginava, come sarebbe stato costretto a passare il resto di quelle ore...  
\- EH…?! - Un'espressione stupita comparve in generale sulle facce degli European Dream e dei Bladebreakers, quando Andrew aprì loro la porta (Ma non c'è neppure un maggiordomo in questa villa, con tutti i soldi che hanno ‘sti qua? NdA).  
\- Che c'è? - chiese stupito il ragazzo, mentre gli altri continuavano a fissare i vari graffi che aveva disseminati, un po' qua un po' là, su tutte le superfici di pelle visibili e, soprattutto, un grosso livido bluastro che faceva bella mostra di sé sotto il suo occhio sinistro.  
\- Per caso avete fatto a botte, mentre non c'eravamo? - chiese Rei, incredulo.  
Andrew ci mise qualche attimo a capire che non era rivolto a lui ma a Boris, che l'aveva silenziosamente seguito. Il ragazzo non disse nulla, ma tentò di nascondere subito dietro la schiena la sua mano sana, quando si accorse che Ralph aveva notato il chiaro segno di un morso che c'era sopra...  
Da parte sua, l'inglese snobbò totalmente il russo, e neppure si degnò di rispondere al cinese.  
  
\- Ecco, così ci siamo! - disse Gianni, sventolando per aria un foglio, mostrandolo alle altre persone presenti. Sopra c'era scritto:  
  
 **[PRIMA] [DOPO]**  
  
 ***Stanze Doppie*  
  
** 1\. a- Rei 1. **Invariato**  
b- Kei  
2\. a- Takao 2. **Invariato**  
b- Prof. K  
3\. a- **Vuoto** 3\. a- Dott.ssa Judy  
b- Maxb- Max **  
  
* Stanze con letto ad una piazza e mezzo*  
  
** 4\. Gianni (Io ^__^) 4. Gianni/Oliver  
5\. Oliver 5. Yuriy/Ivan  
6\. Ralph 6. Ralph/Andrew  
7\. Andrew 7. Sergey  
  
 *** Stanza Singola *  
  
** 8\. Boris 8. **Invariato**  
  
\- Con questo, abbiamo risolto il problema delle stanze! Ci sono domande? - Ovviamente, nessuno fiatò. Circa mezz'ora dopo il loro ritorno a casa, aveva telefonato la Dottoressa Judy, che li aveva avvisati dell'aggressione di Kei e del furto dei Bit della squadra statunitense; inoltre, gli aveva proposto di ospitare lei ed i Demolition Boys, per discutere dell'accaduto ed eventualmente potenziare i loro Beyblade... L'italiano, facendo appello alla poca forza (e pazienza) che gli era rimasta, aveva accettato, trovandosi però così con ben tredici persone come ospiti, che adesso non sapeva bene dove piazzare... - Nei letti ad una piazza e mezzo dovrebbe andarci una persona sola, ma vedremo di arrangiarci... Io ed Oliver staremo insieme, Yuriy starà con Ivan e Ralph con Andrew; Sergey è troppo... spazioso (tanto per non dire ingombrante... NdA) per dividere il letto con qualcuno, quindi starà da solo, mentre la signora Mitsuhara starà in stanza con suo figlio... Tutto chiaro?  
\- Sì...! - dissero in coro tutti, e ognuno prese il suo posto, prima che cominciasse quella lunga serata...


	13. Deep Red

Intorno a lui, non c'era altro che una sconfinata distesa gelata. Sotto ai suoi piedi, metri di apparentemente solido ghiaccio. Davanti a sé nulla, solo il vuoto. E la neve, con i suoi fiocchi, cominciava a cadere lentamente.  
Sentire uno di quei gelidi cristalli sul suo viso parve farlo tornare in sé. A quel punto, si accorse che c'era qualcuno, di fronte a lui: avvolta in un cappottino rosso fuoco, vi era una bambina voltata di spalle che guardava il paesaggio come se avesse voluto verificare se ci fosse qualcos'altro, oltre tutto quel bianco... Si girò verso di lui, e a quel movimento si spostarono in parte anche i capelli riccioluti che le coprivano il viso.  
\- E così, sei venuto... - mormorò.  
Lui allungò una mano per toccarla, ma, nonostante la vedesse sul cappotto, le sue dita si erano chiuse senza afferrare materialmente nulla.  
Sotto i due, qualcosa di grosso e luminoso brillava, nuotando tra quelle acque fredde.  
  
Sergey aprì gli occhi, lentamente. A fianco al suo letto, accovacciata a terra, vi era una ragazza in camicia da notte con lunghissimi capelli che si spandevano in parte sulle spalle e in parte sul pavimento, dividendosi in numerosi rivoli o sovrapponendosi gli uni agli altri. Il russo ebbe, per un attimo, la tentazione di accarezzare quelle morbide onde blu, ma subito dopo rinunciò, perché sapeva bene che le proiezioni astrali sono incorporee.  
"Adesso ti ricordi di me?"  
"Anche se non ti avevo riconosciuta al torneo, credo che qualcosa nella mia mente abbia cominciato a venir fuori sin da allora... e questo sogno è stato una conferma ai miei ricordi." Els gli rivolse un sorriso. La sua testa si sosteneva sulla mano destra,che a sua volta si reggeva sul gomito, all'apparenza poggiato sul cuscino del ragazzo. Sembrava proprio che fosse realmente, fisicamente lì... "L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati è stato almeno 12 anni fa, sul lago Bajkal... col tempo mi sono convinto che tu fossi stata solo una mia fantasia!"  
Eh sì, adesso si ricordava proprio tutto... Doveva avere all'incirca tra i 4 e i 5 anni, quando Borkov l'aveva fatto portare via dall'orfanotrofio dove aveva vissuto fino a quel momento, per tenerlo con altri come lui al monastero, forse intuendo le sue grandi capacità.  
Peccato però che allora fosse solo un bambino tremendamente spaventato, che capiva ben poco di ciò che lo circondava e che, nonostante le previsioni, non rispondeva come avrebbe dovuto alle durissime prove alle quali era costretto a sottoporsi... Andando avanti di quel passo, sarebbe di certo sprofondato sempre di più in un pozzo oscuro: al monastero non ti danno mai una seconda possibilità, neppure se sei un bambino, ed un errore di troppo avrebbe potuto significare rovinarsi per sempre l'esistenza...  
Poi arrivò lei. Spesso e volentieri, quando si trovava solo in un luogo in cui c'era un corso d'acqua (magari pure in buona parte ghiacciato), gli appariva quell'evanescente figura di bambina, sempre accompagnata da uno splendido animale che splendeva di una particolare luce argentea, un pesce dalle scaglie simili al cristallo... ‘Mi sembri un tipo adatto’ gli aveva detto, ‘Se cominci a combattere seriamente, un giorno ne avrai sicuramente uno anche tu’. Sergey allora non poteva saperlo, ma aveva visto il suo primo Bit Power.  
Dopo alcuni mesi, la bimba con la quale faceva lunghe chiacchierate telepatiche (ed anche in quel momento non stavano aprendo bocca, perché quel dialogo avveniva esclusivamente nelle loro menti) sparì all'improvviso senza lasciare tracce. Questo coincise col manifestarsi della sua incredibile forza e di quella bravura nell'usare il Beyblade che lo avrebbero reso celebre in seguito; inoltre, aveva cominciato a fare amicizia con Yuriy...  
Non aveva mai capito chi fosse in realtà, e, poiché non riapparve più, finì per dimenticarla.  
"So cosa stai pensando..."  
"Ti sei fatta viva dopo così tanto tempo solo per venirmi a rubare Seaborg e non ti sei neppure degnata di usare il tuo Bit Power contro di me!"  
"L'ho fatto, ma sott'acqua, per questo non hai notato nulla... non mi sembrava il caso di distruggerti il Bey solo per dimostrare la mia forza..." In effetti, Sergey non aveva pensato che quel fatto potesse essere sì avvenuto, ma in modo tale che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
"Piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui in piena notte?"  
"Senti... forse a questo punto non mi crederai, ma sono venuta qui ad avvisarti che siete in pericolo..."  
"Vuoi mettermi in guardia da voi Superior Will? Ci siamo già accorti che non siete proprio dei bravi ragazzi..." suggerì ironicamente "Comunque, grazie per Kei..."  
"Sergey… sappi che io ritengo il nostro compito indispensabile nonché giusto, per quanto ne possiate pensare voi altri... Non vorrei fare la spia né boicottare i miei compagni, ma trovo assurdo sacrificare vite umane quando le cose si potrebbero risolvere pacificamente, per questo sono venuta qui. Credo che la mia squadra abbia puntato qualcuno di voi in particolare..."  
La ragazza stava per finire la frase, ma prima che ci riuscisse la sua immagine si dissolse in una luce azzurrina: evidentemente qualcuno l'aveva richiamata dal suo stato, interrompendo la proiezione astrale. La loro ‘conversazione’ era durata solo pochi minuti, ma aveva in qualche modo stancato parecchio Sergey che, dopo la sparizione di Els, senza neppure accorgersene, era piombato in un sonno profondo.

* * *

"Finalmente la mia roba!" pensò Boris, riferendosi agli abiti sparsi sul suo letto: i suoi compagni, nel venire lì la sera prima, gli avevano portato il suo misero bagaglio.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di mettersi altri vestiti di Andrew...  
Riscuotendosi da quei pensieri si diresse verso la cucina, sperando di aver memorizzato il percorso. Per sua fortuna, la trovò subito: seduti al tavolo, colazione alla mano, c'erano i suoi compagni si squadra. Consumavano il loro pasto silenziosamente ed erano già vestiti di tutto punto, nonostante fossero appena le 7:45 del mattino. Nel vederli tutti lì riuniti come una volta (Ma se si sono visti praticamente tutti i giorni, nonostante tutto! NdA), un vago sentimento di gioia misto a sollievo si fece spazio nel suo cuore.  
\- Ciao... - disse sorridendo. Gli altri risposero al suo saluto, visibilmente contenti di essere di nuovo insieme.  
La riunione della sera prima era stata davvero umiliante per i Demolition Boys... dover descrivere a tutti nei dettagli com'erano stati battuti... Non che qualcuno avesse fatto commenti, ma Boris dubitava che ci fosse stata anche una sola persona, in quella sala, che avesse provato anche solo un po' di dispiacere per la loro sconfitta. Ma in fondo, era pure logico... fino a pochi giorni prima, erano considerati loro, i ‘cattivi’... Comunque dopo l'incontro di gruppo, le persone specializzate nel risolvere problemi tecnici, e cioè la dottoressa Judy, il professor K e Ralph, avevano prolungato la nottata concentrando la propria attenzione sui Beyblade (si era poi deciso che Judy sarebbe tornata al più presto in America - cosa che avrebbe fatto di lì a qualche ora - per far costruire dei nuovi Bey del tutto nuovi e perfezionati per gli European Dream ed i Bladebreakers), mentre gli altri erano tornati nelle proprie stanze. Prima che si addormentassero, Yuriy aveva spiegato loro nei dettagli cos'era avvenuto a Kei; di nascosto perché era meglio non diffondere troppo in giro quel tipo notizie, e men che meno riferirle alla dottoressa...  
Boris aveva incrociato Ralph nel corridoio, poco prima: nonostante camminasse a passo veloce, con la sua solita andatura decisa, era piuttosto pallido e delle profonde occhiaie gli cerchiavano gli occhi. Era probabile che avesse dormito poco quella notte, o che non avesse dormito affatto (E come avrei potuto, con quella specie di cavallo di Andrew nel letto?! NdRalph ). Oltre ad essere il capitano degli European Dream, era sempre lui ad occuparsi di elaborare strategie e di riparare o potenziare gli strumenti di gioco dei suoi compagni. E, nonostante l'enorme mole di lavoro che gli era piombata sulle spalle in quel periodo, non dava alcun cenno di cedimento... Talvolta, aveva l'impressione che quel ragazzo fosse venuto al mondo già con tutta l'intenzione di combattere, consapevole delle sue doti di guerriero. Di certo un simile blader, dotato di una fine mente analitica, oltre che di enorme resistenza e forza, avrebbe avuto successo anche in un posto come il monastero... Borkov sarebbe stato fiero di uno così, e non certo di un incapace come lui... Nessuno si sarebbe accorto di lui se Irina non si fosse inaspettatamente premurata di segnalarlo al padre, prima di tornarsene in Francia.  
\- ... Boris? Ci sei? - Ivan doveva avergli detto qualcosa, ma era stato troppo immerso nei suoi pensieri per sentirlo.  
\- Scusami, ero distratto. Hai detto qualcosa?  
\- Dicevo che è meglio cominciare ad andare all'ospedale, se sei pronto. - Già, c'era la visita medica per la sua mano...  
\- Hai ragione, è meglio sbrigarsi...  
  
Attendendo di essere ricevuti dal medico, Ivan e Boris si erano seduti su delle scomode sedie all'angolo più esterno di quella sala d'aspetto quasi vuota.  
\- Allora, come ti vanno le cose? - chiese Ivan, dato che il giorno precedente non avevano avuto modo di parlare.  
\- Benino... sono tutti più o meno gentili con me... Per il resto, ho da mangiare e un posto dove dormire... - disse in tono piatto, privo di emozione, come se non stesse parlando di sé stesso. - E voi? Borkov vi ha puniti, per la vostra sconfitta?  
\- Non ha avuto il tempo per fare niente, perché è dovuto correre subito a Mosca. Magari se ne dimenticherà, al suo ritorno... - lo disse in tono scherzoso, pur rendendosi conto di quanto fosse improbabile che ciò accadesse. - Piuttosto... è successo qualcosa tra te e quell'inglese?  
Boris sussultò. Come al solito, Ivan era arrivato molto vicino alla verità, pur basandosi solo sull'osservazione senza conoscere i fatti. La sera prima, mentre scendeva le scale, si era ritrovato di fronte Andrew che si muoveva in direzione opposta. Lui aveva continuato a camminare con fare apparentemente indifferente, ma quando il blader londinese gli era arrivato vicino e l'aveva scansato infastidito come se fosse stato un mucchio d'immondizia, c'era rimasto malissimo. Ivan, che era stato presente alla scena, doveva averlo notato e tratto le sue conclusioni.  
\- Beh, non è che andiamo tanto d'accordo... - ma perché sarebbero dovuti andare d'accordo? Si conoscevano da meno di 3 giorni! - ... solo che a volte mi pare che mi guardi di traverso, come se gli avessi fatto un affronto personale, e questo mi dà fastidio...  
Il suo compagno non pareva essere stato convinto dal suo sconclusionato discorso, ma stette in silenzio per un po'. Poi, all'improvviso, mormorò:  
\- Quel bastardo non ti ha mica messo le mani addosso?  
\- Ieri pomeriggio abbiamo fatto a botte, ma ho cominciato io... - Boris si interruppe, allo sguardo che gli lanciò Ivan. Non era questo che intendeva,l o sapeva benissimo. - No, non mi ha fatto proprio niente. Magari sono stato proprio io ad irritarlo, visto che gli ho risposto male tutte le volte che si è avvicinato a me... ma non ci posso fare niente, io... mi sento strano, quando siamo insieme...  
Alla fine lo aveva detto. A voce bassissima, quasi come se parlasse tra sé e sé, ma l'aveva detto. Era come ammettere che quel bizzoso individuo, con le sue parole che gli suonavano tanto ‘ambigue’, e, soprattutto, con la sua propensione ad... accorciare le distanze (quando gli si era seduto addosso e quando lo aveva zittito poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra...), l'aveva parecchio turbato.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di dire ad Ivan (o, semplicemente, non ci riuscì) cosa provava in quel momento, ma lui lo guardò come se avesse capito lo stesso.  
\- Allora va tutto bene. - Sembrava più tranquillo, adesso. Boris sapeva bene che quando era arrivato al monastero aveva dovuto sopportare le continue vessazioni di ragazzi anche molto più grandi di lui (e anche le sue, a volte...) che lo avevano picchiato spesso, ma forse aveva subito anche violenze di altro genere... Non lo sapeva con precisione, perché lui parlava mal volentieri di quel periodo. In quel momento, però, sorrideva serafico. - Se si limita a corteggiarti, è tutto a posto.  
  
Boris sgranò gli occhi, e gli rivolse la propria attenzione (fino a quel momento, aveva parlato fissando un punto indefinito qualsiasi della sala) guardandolo come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida di questo mondo.  
\- Ivan... non puoi pensare che tutti siano gay solo perché tu sei innamorato perso di Yuriy sin dall'infanzia...

* * *

Immediatamente dopo aver detto quella frase, Boris mormorò qualche frase di scusa, ma l'altro lo rabbonì subito. Anche se detta così poteva suonare offensiva, sapeva benissimo che il suo compagno non l'aveva pronunciata perché giudicava i suoi gusti: era l'unico al quale avesse confidato la sua cotta, e lui non l'aveva mai disprezzato per questo. Ma una cosa è non rimanere turbati più di tanto nello scoprire che ad un tuo amico piace un ragazzo, un'altra è accorgersi di essere nella sua stessa situazione!  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non farsi condizionare da certi stupidi pregiudizi e di lasciarsi andare a quel sentimento, se davvero tra lui e l'inglesino poteva nascere qualcosa, che non c'era proprio nulla di male, in tutto questo; avrebbe voluto augurargli ogni felicità col suo amore (cosa che a lui era negata perché, lo sapeva bene, Yuriy nutriva certo dell'affetto per lui, ma lo considerava solo un amico...) lontano da quel luogo orribile che era il monastero, ma... si rendeva conto che Boris non lo avrebbe capito. Aveva paura di ciò che provava, era ancora troppo immaturo per accettarlo.  
Per questo motivo, Ivan tentò di rimediare alle sue precedenti parole:  
\- Su ,stavo solo scherzando! Non ti preoccupare, magari è questo il modo di fare solito della gente... Noi non siamo abituati ad essere molto espansivi, in genere...  
Proprio allora, un'infermiera uscì da una stanza chiamando il nome di Boris.

* * *

Dopo la visita medica, Ivan si congedò per tornare da Borkov (sempre che fosse tornato) come avevano già fatto gli altri, mentre Boris si dirigeva verso casa Tornatore. Lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto aspettare i risultati della radiografia, prima di sapere come curarsi, ma la verità era un'altra: non c'erano speranze.  
Il medico gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che a parte le ossa frantumate (che forse avrebbero potuto essere risaldate correttamente solo intervenendo con un complicato - e costosissimo - intervento chirurgico) era stato intaccato anche un nervo, perciò le probabilità che la sua mano rimanesse paralizzata erano praticamente totali.  
Era distrutto quando rientrò alla villa e, mentre stava camminando per il corridoio, non faceva che pensare a quanto fosse inutile ed incapace, visto il modo stupido col quale era riuscito a rovinarsi la vita... Tanta fatica per scavarsi una nicchia sicura al monastero, e poi si era fatto beccare a trafugare informazioni segrete!  
Yuriy era stato abbandonato in fasce fuori le porte del monastero, aveva sempre vissuto lì e fin dall'inizio aveva dimostrato a tutti di essere un fuoriclasse. Sergey era stato reclutato personalmente da Borkov all'orfanotrofio dove abitava, e si era ben presto guadagnato la sua meritata fama. Ivan era stato venduto dalla sua famiglia, troppo povera per mantenerlo, quando era ancora molto piccolo. Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso un centesimo su di lui, ma quando ne aveva avuta la possibilità, aveva sbalordito tutti mostrandosi capace di manovrare Wyborg. Anche lui poteva controllare uno dei Bit artificiali della Borg, ma c'era riuscito solo quando aveva ormai compiuto 12 anni, mente invece ai suoi compagni questo era accaduto molto prima. Sapeva benissimo di essere entrato in squadra solo per completarla dell'elemento mancante, per essere una riserva, e solo grazie a Falborg. Ora non avrebbe potuto mai più lanciarlo.  
\- Dovresti fare attenzione, Andrew... - era la voce di Rei - Anche se adesso non sta facendo nulla di male, devi pur considerare che è ferito (e probabilmente non guarirà mai...) e che i Demolition Boys stanno passando un brutto periodo, ora più che mai... - ovviamente, stava parlando di lui - ... ma non puoi pensare che uno come lui possa cambiare modo di combattere... ho girato il mondo e di blader scorretti ne ho incontrati tanti, ma non ho mai visto ragazzi che si divertano tanto nel martoriare i propri avversari!  
Non volle sentire altro, e scappò via.

* * *

Rimasero muti, di fronte a quel raccapricciante spettacolo; Ivan e Yuriy non furono in grado di fare un solo passo: davanti a loro, inginocchiato in una pozza di sangue che ne ricopriva mani, vestiti e un po' del volto, c'era Sergey, che reggeva tra le braccia una ragazza dai capelli blu... quella con la quale si era battuta il giorno prima. Un profondo squarcio le percorreva il corpo dal seno al ventre.  
"E' morta perché mi ha aiutato." fu l'unico pensiero del ragazzo.

* * *

\- Non credi di essere un tantino prevenuto, nei confronti di Boris? - Rei fu colpito dal tono estremamente aspro con cui l'inglese gli rispose. - Sappi che non permetterò a nessuno di voi di fargli del male... e se volete buttarlo fuori di casa, me ne andrò anch'io con lui! - sibilò, e poi lasciò la stanza senza dargli il tempo di ribattere.  
Li odiava, quando facevano così. Quegli ipocriti asserivano di essere tutti amici e sempre pronti a dare una mano, ma poi si scagliavano subito contro chi gli appariva anche solo sospetto, se pur incapace di nuocergli... Anche se, a pensarci bene, Boris aveva pur sempre mandato all'ospedale Rei... Sembrava un po' strano anche a lui il modo in cui s'era infervorato e l'aveva difeso, quando aveva accusato il ragazzo russo...  
Aveva finito da solo il suo allenamento e si era diretto verso il bagno riflettendo su quei pensieri, quando si accorse di lui. Boris era accasciato al suolo, con le braccia immerse nell'acqua calda tinta di rosso... Le vene dei polsi erano aperte, e sulla fronte c'era il solito marchio del fuoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Profondo Rosso’... oltre ad essere il titolo di un film, si chiama così anche la puntata di ‘Buffy’ nella quale muore Tara (*)... Anche se è molto triste, è una delle mie preferite, assieme a quella del Musical. E' decisamente indicato per questo capitolo, non trovate? Neppure io avrei immaginato che questa storia avrebbe assunto toni tanto Dark, né che sarebbe diventata una yaoi (non vi dà fastidio, vero? Non vi ho avvisato subito perché neanch'io pensavo che certi personaggi sarebbero diventati così importanti... prima si parlava solo di Céline!)... Beh, Boris potrebbe anche morire entro il prossimo capitolo, e quindi non succederebbe proprio niente... ci devo ancora pensare... (Bastardaaa!!!!!NdBoris) (... ^__^ ; NdA)  
>   
> (*) _Nota aggiunta a distanza di 2 anni: Il titolo corretto è in realtà ‘Seeing Red’, come in seguito verrà precisato._


	14. Un dolce sonno

Con estrema lentezza, quasi gli pesassero le palpebre, Boris aprì gli occhi. Un soffitto bianco. Lenzuola bianche. E i polsi fasciati. Ci mise un po' a capire di essere in un letto d'ospedale. Solo allora si ricordò di ciò che aveva fatto: tornato alla villa di Gianni con la notizia della sicura paralisi della sua mano sinistra e tanti pensieri orribili per la testa, dopo aver sentito l'ennesima cattiveria detta alle sue spalle, era corso in bagno e si era tagliato le vene con la lametta di un rasoio. A ripensarci adesso, gli sembrava davvero incredibile. Era come se, a compiere quel gesto, non fosse stato lui... Era stato come se i suoi peggiori incubi si fossero materializzati tutti insieme per convincerlo!  
Sospirando, volse i suoi occhi altrove, e vide una sveglia digitale su di un comodino che segnava le 03:07 del mattino. Effettivamente, la stanza era quasi del tutto immersa nell'oscurità .Guardò ancora più in là: sul letto alla sua destra, c'era qualcuno. Non se n'era proprio accorto. Scarpe? Un malato che dorme con le scarpe? A guardare meglio, appurò che non solo non indossava affatto vestiti da notte (come ci si sarebbe aspettati da un paziente che riposa, considerato poi l'orario...), ma che era disteso su un letto con le coperte in ordine, non sfatto... e aveva una manica del maglione arrotolata fino all'altezza di metà braccio, con una medicazione che ne copriva l'incavo... dovette far scorrere lo sguardo fino al suo viso,prima di riconoscerlo. Andrew!  
Mille pensieri cominciarono a turbinargli nel cervello... Ma che ci faceva lì? Stava male? Era successo qualcos'altro, mentre era privo di sensi?  
Dopo qualche secondo, però, si diede una calmata, realizzando che stava semplicemente dormendo: il suo respiro, profondo e regolare, non lasciava dubbi in proposito. S'immobilizzò all'istante, come temendo che anche solo un suo minimo movimento avesse potuto svegliarlo, fosse pure respirare troppo forte, così rimase fermo ad osservarlo...  
Disteso supino, il suo corpo sprofondava delicatamente sul materasso, formando un avvallamento appena percettibile tra gli strati di coperte pesanti. Illuminata dalla fioca luce lunare che penetrava dalle tapparelle, la sua pelle gli apparve quasi diafana. Boris si soffermò a guardare la piega candida del suo collo, che spuntava dal colletto sbottonato del maglione stagliandosi a contrasto su di esso, che era di colore scuro. I suoi occhi salirono sul viso. Rimase quasi estasiato nel sorgergli in volto l'espressione indifesa ed innocente tipica di coloro che sono completamente abbandonati al sonno. E poi... si concentrò sulla forma delle sue labbra, leggermente dischiuse...  
\- ETCHUU!!!  
Boris si raggomitolò in un angolo del letto,a quello starnuto. Semplice spavento per un suono improvviso, o paura che potesse intuire quello che gli era passato per la mente?  
Andrew, con gli occhi appiccicati, lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi bofonchiò con voce impastata:  
\- Ah... Boris! Ti sei svegliato? Cos'è tutto questo buio?  
\- ... E' notte... - mormorò il russo. Poteva anche averlo contemplato incantato mentre dormiva, ma il risveglio era stato di certo uno shock!  
Andrew afferrò la sveglia dal mobiletto e se la portò al viso per controllare l'ora, avvicinandola a sé come se non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco il display.  
\- E' così presto...  
\- Te l'avevo detto...  
L'inglese rimase zitto, dopo quelle poche frasi, e per un attimo l'altro pensò che si fosse riaddormentato...  
\- Perché sei qui? - tentò con voce incerta,t anto per capire se era sveglio o no.  
\- Il dottore mi ha consigliato di riposarmi un po' e mi ha offerto questo letto per riposarmi, visto che era vuoto. Volevo solo stare steso per cinque minuti, e invece mi sono appisolato...  
\- ... Non stai bene? - gli domandò, cercando di non sembrare apprensivo.  
\- Dopo che mi hanno tirato tutto quel sangue, è normale che mi senta spossato...  
\- Sangue? Che sangue?! - sembrava che la mente del moscovita avanzasse a scatti (Come Lara... :-( NdA)... Un leggero sorriso increspò le labbra dell'inglese, che raschiò via il cerotto dal braccio con le unghie e si riabbassò la manica.  
\- B negativo... il nostro è un gruppo sanguigno abbastanza raro, sai? In ospedale non ce n'era più...  
Boris allargò gli occhi; finalmente c'era arrivato. Se era ancora a quel mondo, lo doveva solo al ragazzo che era al suo fianco. Per l'ennesima volta,era in debito con lui. Gli doveva la vita.  
Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo, ma disse tutt'altro:  
\- Scemo... – sussurrò - ... se davvero sei così stanco, domani non potrai partecipare alle gare...  
\- Sono certo che Ralph riuscirà a tenere duro, per un altro giorno. E sicuro che lo sostituirò, da dopodomani, altrimenti sarà lui a non sopravvivere... per il troppo stress da lavoro, però!  
\- ... Posso venire a vederti..? - gli chiese con un filo di voce, sorprendendo sé stesso (Nooo! Quant'è audace! NdA). Si pentì subito della sua domanda, ripensando al loro litigio in proposito di qualche giorno prima.  
\- Se vuoi... - gli rispose invece lui, a sorpresa - Ormai, temiamo più i Superior Will che la Borg... Quei pazzoidi sembrano essere in grado di fare qualunque cosa e di intrufolarsi indisturbati ovunque, nessun luogo è completamente sicuro... tanto vale che tu venga a prendere un po' d'aria, se ne hai voglia... Avevi il marchio del fuoco sulla fronte uguale a quello di Kei, quando ti ho trovato...  
\- Questo vuol dire... che forse mi hanno spinto loro a...  
\- Può darsi. Però... qualcosa che ti turba c'è comunque, non è vero?  
Alle sue parole, Boris si sentì stringere il cuore. E non poté fare a meno di rivolgergli lo sguardo...  


* * *

\- Sinceramente, cosa pensi di me? - Quella domanda lo lasciò interdetto. Non ne capiva il senso. - Credi che io sia un buono a nulla? Che sia un pessimo blader?  
Il modo in cui lo guardò lo prese totalmente alla sprovvista. Sul campo era di certo una persona crudele, ma in quel momento... i suoi occhi color acquamarina erano talmente limpidi da permettergli di leggergli dentro... In essi c'era così tanta angoscia... e sembravano chiedergli disperatamente aiuto... Il suo primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di correre ad abbracciarlo e consolarlo, ma sapeva perfettamente che i tipi così tendevano a richiudersi a riccio al primo accenno di ciò che poteva sembrargli minaccioso o fastidioso, fosse stata una parola di troppo o un gesto brusco. Doveva essere cauto...  
\- Boris... ma che dici? Sei o non sei un membro dei Demolition Boys, una delle squadre più forti che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto? Io non approvo i piani della Borg né il fatto che tu ferisca volontariamente i tuoi avversari mentre ti batti, ma ciò non toglie che tu sia un blader di livello eccezionale!  
\- Ma che livello eccezionale! – urlò - Tu lo sai perché sono entrato in squadra? Perché serviva qualcuno da tenere in panchina, ecco perché! Nessuno ha mai calcolato minimamente la mia presenza fino a quando Irina non ha lasciato i Demolition Boys per tornarsene a Parigi... Ma sono loro quattro la vera squadra, io sarò sempre e solo una riserva... lo ero allora e così sarà sempre... E adesso che non potrò più usare il Bey...  
Nel dire queste ultime frasi, la sua voce aveva percettibilmente preso ad incrinarsi per il pianto: alcune lacrime avevano cominciato a scendere già prima, e lui aveva tentato subito di asciugarle senza farsi vedere ma non c'era riuscito, visto che continuavano a venire fuori più copiosamente che mai; per questo si era girato dall'altro lato dandogli le spalle.  
Dunque era questa la verità. Boris aveva sempre vissuto nella convinzione di essere inferiore rispetto ai suoi compagni di squadra, e che l'unico modo per poter restare con loro e meritarsi la loro amicizia fosse dare sempre il massimo, impegnandosi con ciò che gli aveva permesso di entrare nel loro gruppo: il Beyblade. E adesso non solo era terrorizzato dalla prospettiva (tra l'altro confermata) di non poter più tornare a combattere, ma temeva pure che i suoi amici potessero negargli il loro affetto a causa della sua presunta debolezza, dopo averlo confrontato con Céline, tornata improvvisamente e prepotentemente nelle loro vite dopo tanti anni di relativa ‘tranquillità’... In fondo, anche quel suo modo feroce ed impietoso di lottare era come un tentativo per dire a tutti ‘Guardate che ci sono anch'io!’... Adesso capiva molte cose...  
Probabilmente lo avrebbe respinto, ma non gliene importava nulla. Si sedette sul suo letto, e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
Il russo rimase rigido e tentò ancora una volta, ma invano, di controllarsi, per poi scoppiare in singhiozzi ancora più forti. Andrew rimase al suo fianco in silenzio, rendendosi conto di quanto potesse essere difficile per lui lasciarsi andare davanti ad un estraneo. Considerato come e dove era cresciuto, poteva immaginare quante sciocchezze gli avessero messo in testa...  
\- Io... devo chiederti scusa... - gli disse a voce bassa - In questi giorni non ho fatto altro che starti addosso e urlati contro, invece di cercare di spiegarmi con calma... E' che io... volevo solo dirti che... se ne avessi bisogno, se tu volessi... io sono disposto ad aiutarti in ogni modo e per qualunque problema...  
Lo aveva detto a voce tanto bassa da non essere neppure sicuro che lo avesse sentito, nonostante il suo pianto fosse sul punto di fermarsi. Il fatto era che... non era da lui ammettere di essere nel torto, e men che meno chiedere scusa! E poi aveva quello strano nodo alla gola, chissà a cosa era dovuto... Quando Boris lo aveva bruscamente allontanato da sé dopo il loro ‘accordo’, era rimasto così deluso da quella specie d'istintivo rifiuto che aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo odioso con lui, lo sapeva benissimo...  
\- Andrew... - Sussultò, nel sentire pronunciare il suo nome da quella voce così all'improvviso. - ...grazie...  
\- Ridillo ancora... - gli sfuggì. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome. Suonava così dolce, detto da lui... AARGH!!! Ma a che stava pensando?!  
Anche Boris sembrò ‘rinsavire’,visto che si voltò di scatto a guardarlo con sospetto, tirando su col naso. Contemporaneamente, i due non solo si resero conto di stare praticamente abbracciati, ma che una mano del russo era pure strettamente aggrappata al maglione dell'inglese, sulla sua schiena. Il blader moscovita mollò la presa all'istante, e si allontanò da lui.  
Quando ebbe di nuovo la forza di guardarlo in faccia, si accorse che sul suo viso era comparsa un'espressione sconcertata. Inizialmente credé che fosse per quello che era successo, ma poi guardò meglio: i suoi occhi erano concentrati su qualcosa... La sua mano sinistra! Non ci aveva fatto caso, ma è con quella che lo aveva abbracciato! E ora stava pure muovendo le dita...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo solo dirvi una cosa a proposito dello scorso capitolo: in realtà, la 19^ puntata della 6^ serie di ‘Buffy’ si intitola ‘Seeing Red’ e non ‘Deep Red’, comunque significa la stessa cosa, in italiano...


	15. Under threat of...

\- Uhm... Sì... continua così... No, no! Un po' più giù e ... ecco, ci siamo! E' perfetto (o_O ?!? Qui stiamo precipitando le cose! NdA) (Ma che hai capito?! >//////< NdBoris)!  
\- Uff... finalmente! Credevo che non sarei mai riuscito a sistemarla, ’sta antenna! - disse Ivan sollevato, guardando la TV portatile sistemata alla bell' e meglio sull'ex mobiletto della sveglia. - Mi dispiace, ma c'era solo questa, disponibile da portare via...  
\- L'importante è che tu sia riuscito a sistemarla... adesso potrò vedere gli incontri... - disse Boris, con un'insolita espressione raggiante, che non sfuggì al suo amico.  
\- Anche oggi gli European Dream gareggiano per primi, vero (Qualcosa fa pensare che Andrew non resterà in panchina, contrariamente a quello che aveva detto nello scorso cap... Si sarà già ripreso nonostante la trasfusione... o è morto Ralph? NdA)? - Il ragazzo cominciò ad armeggiare col telecomando, alquanto seccato per essere stato colto in flagrante... - Boris, ma perché sei passato al letto di destra se il tuo è l'altro? Perché non stai fermo in un posto solo? Così farai perdere tempo all'inserviente, che ne dovrà rassettare due invece che uno...  
Boris gli gettò un'occhiata rovente come il suo viso, e alla fine sbottò:  
\- Ok, Andrew è rimasto a dormire qui stanotte... e allora? Dovrebbe significare qualcosa?!  
\- Beh, no... però è un quarto d'ora che ti strofini sulle coperte che ha usato lui e sei rosso fino all'attaccatura dei capelli... cosa dovrei pensare? - insinuò maliziosamente.  
\- Tra noi non c'è stato assolutamente niente, abbiamo solo dormito... e ognuno nel suo letto! - si alzò di scatto, chiaramente infastidito, lasciandosi ricadere malamente su di una sedia lì a fianco. Il piccoletto continuava a fissarlo nel solito modo. - Che c'è, ora?  
\- Hai detto ‘tra noi’... c'è già da considerare un noi, tra voi due?  
Mezzo secondo dopo, si ritrovò un cuscino spiaccicato sulla faccia.  
\- Ivan!! Smettila con queste insinuazioni! Io non ho nessuna tendenza strana, mi piacciono solo le donne!  
\- Davvero? Ero convinto che tu non ti fossi mai innamorato...  
\- E chi te lo ha detto?!  
\- Avanti, Boris... ci siamo sempre detti tutto, lo sarei venuto a sapere... E poi una volta lo hai ammesso proprio tu, di non aver mai baciato...  
\- E' stato un sacco di anni fa, dopo che ci siamo scolati di nascosto un bottiglia di vodka rubata dalla stanza di Borkov (In vino veritas... X DD NdA)!  
\- Abbiamo sempre vissuto rinchiusi nel monastero, e a parte Irina mi pare che non ci sia venuta nessuna altra ragazza, negli ultimi tempi... Non avrai fatto quel tipo di pratica con lei quando avevi 6 anni, vero? - disse con finta aria scandalizzata - Mi risulterebbe difficile crederlo, considerato quanto la odiavi e ancora la schifi a tutt'oggi...  
Boris non sapeva come ribattere e, come succedeva tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, pur di non rispondere, guardava distrattamente un punto qualunque della stanza per non sostenere lo sguardo del suo interlocutore.  
\- Ieri notte... - cominciò incerto...  
\- Sì…? - lo incoraggiò Ivan, curioso.  
\- ...eravamo tutt'e due svegli, quando io... - prese un respiro - ho cominciato a piangere come un idiota senza motivo... - non gli parve il caso di raccontargli tutto, non se la sentiva di rimettere allo scoperto quelle ferite che gli facevano così tanto male... anche se Ivan era un suo caro amico, provava ancora vergogna per il suo stupido comportamento da codardo che cerca nella morte una fuga, per aver ammesso di essersi sentito solo e di aver paura di venire abbandonato, per quel suo sfogo... - ...così lui... ha cercato di consolarmi e mi ha chiesto scusa per il brutto modo in cui mi ha trattato in questi giorni, dicendomi che è disposto ad aiutarmi, nel caso ne avessi bisogno... e mentre lo diceva... mi teneva abbracciato... - terminò il resoconto, quasi incredulo di esserci riuscito.  
\- Wow! Lo sapevo!  
\- Sapevi cosa? - chiese, pentendosene immediatamente. Ivan lo guardò sornione.  
\- Niente, niente...  
\- Ma che niente! - esclamò piccato - Smettila di farti venire strane idee, o io ti...  
In quel momento, cominciò a squillare un cellulare: Andrew glielo aveva lasciato quella mattina prima di andarsene.  
\- Pronto? ... Sì, sono io... - nel vedere il suo volto illuminarsi a quel modo, Ivan non ebbe alcun dubbio su chi ci fosse all'altro capo del telefono (Ma i cellulari ce l'hanno, un capo? NdA) - Come? Verso le sei meno un quarto devo farmi trovare pronto? ... Va bene, ciao. Ah... buona fortuna... – sussurrò, in un tono per lui decisamente insolito.  
\- Ci sono novità? - domandò l'altro, quando riattaccò.  
\- Oggi mi dimettono dall'ospedale, perciò passeranno a prendermi quando finiranno le gare...  
\- Passeranno... o passerà?  
\- Ci saranno gli European Dream ed i Bladebreakers al completo, contento? - esclamò seccamente.  


* * *

>Assieme a Yuriy, Sergey si era seduto all'estrema destra delle gradinate, nella fila più lontana dal campo di gioco (non che avessero tanta voglia di farsi notare, considerato il rancore che in generale bladers e tifosi rivolgevano solitamente a loro Demolition Boys...). Anche Borkov (purtroppo tornato dalla Russia) era venuto per seguire gli incontri, ma per fortuna si era trovato un posto a sedersi parecchio lontano da loro, e ben più confortevole, probabilmente.  
Il suo comportamento era stato parecchio strano: non li aveva affatto puniti per la pesante sconfitta subita, anzi, sembrava rassegnato come se non avesse potuto che succedere quello; inoltre, aveva acconsentito a restare in città fino alla fine dei mondiali, e li aveva autorizzati ad andare in giro liberamente, senza fornire alcuna spiegazione... Era convinto che ormai sapesse pure dove si trovasse Boris, ma che anche in quel caso non si fosse dato molto da fare per andare a recuperarlo... Eppure era stato davvero intenzionato ad ucciderlo, quando aveva scoperto che aveva messo le mani su quelle informazioni segrete... Non capiva il comportamento di quell'uomo. E temeva che ci fosse qualcos'altro sotto, dietro la sua apparente rassegnazione...  
Quanto a lui, era decisamente a pezzi: quando Yuriy ed Ivan lo avevano trovato in stato catatonico con il cadavere di Els tra le braccia, erano stati così gentili da andare a seppellirlo prima che qualcun'altro se ne accorgesse e non avevano fatto domande, giurando di non aprire bocca in proposito...  
« E adesso, vedremo battersi nel primo incontro Aisha, per la rappresentativa siriana, ed Els, per i Superior Will! »  
Nel vedere la ragazza dai capelli blu entrare tranquillamente dal solito ingresso riservato agli sfidanti ed avvicinarsi all'arena, Sergey ed il suo compagno rimasero letteralmente sbigottiti...  
Els, o chi per lei, combatté egregiamente come al solito, mettendo fuori gioco la sua avversaria in un minuto scarso, poi si allontanò sparendo dalla loro visuale. Stranamente, quel giorno i Superior Will sembravano non voler scendere tutti insieme nello stadio per qualche motivo, ma solo uno alla volta...  
\- Dove vai? - chiese Yuriy preoccupato, quando lo vide alzarsi di botto.  
\- A controllare una cosa, torno subito...  
  
A passo veloce, quasi come timoroso di non arrivare al momento giusto, percorse quei lunghi corridoi che, a causa della sua agitazione, gli apparivano labirintici, fino a giungere velocemente allo spogliatoio della squadra nemica. Si fermò a qualche metro dalla porta, sconvolto da quello che vide attraverso uno spiraglio di essa: al suo interno c'era effettivamente Els, ma... Quando la ragazza si era voltata, dopo aver posato il Bey azzurro da lei usato per combattere per prenderne uno giallo, la sua corporatura ed i suoi lineamenti avevano cominciato a cambiare, fin quando non era... diventata Leon! Allora era davvero morta, ma il suo compagno di squadra mutaforme l'aveva sostituita durante il suo incontro, trasformandosi in lei..! Era così orripilato da ciò che aveva visto da non riuscire a muoversi, neppure quando vide quel mostro cominciare ad avvicinarsi all'uscita della stanza...  
Qualcuno lo afferrò per un braccio, e in un secondo lo trascinò di forza in una stanza buia socchiudendo subito la porta. Leon non doveva aver notato nulla, perché le era passato davanti senza battere ciglio, e si era diretto verso lo stadio. Sergey si voltò per vedere chi lo avesse salvato...  
Avvolto nella penombra risplendevano i suoi occhi, una volta di uno splendido verde smeraldo, adesso di un rosso acceso e con una strana pupilla verticale, mentre ancora lo stringeva con quella forza assurda, per uno che era più basso (seppur di poco) e meno robusto di lui... Boss!  
\- C-cosa vuoi..?! - mormorò,non riuscendo a controllare la sua paura mista a disgusto.  
E il ragazzo dai capelli corvini gli rispose con quella sua solita voce suadente, nonostante il suo raccapricciante sguardo:  
\- Els è morta per proteggervi. Leon ha scoperto che ci aveva traditi e le ha ordinato di rivelare i nomi dei suoi complici in cambio della vita, ma lei non ha voluto farlo e per questo è stata uccisa. - accentuò la stretta, cominciando a torcergli l'arto. Sergey represse a stento un grido di dolore, prevedendo che di quel passo gli avrebbe spezzato l'osso... - A me non importa nulla di voi, e giuro che provvederò ad ammazzarmi non appena ce ne sarà occasione... Nel frattempo non ti permettere di raccontare in giro quello che sai su di lei, o la vostra fine sarà anticipata ulteriormente, mi hai capito bene? Il sacrificio della mia compagna non deve essere stato vano...  
Solo dopo avergli sibilato quella minaccia Boss mollò la presa ed uscì dalla stanza, lasciando il povero Sergey dolorante e frastornato.

* * *

[UNA SETTIMANA DOPO IL TENTATO SUICIDIO DI BORIS, IN UN LUOGO IMPRECISATO...]  
  
\- Come previsto, gli European Dream sono riusciti ad arrivare in finale... Non avevo alcun dubbio, sul fatto che ci sarebbero riusciti... Cos'è previsto per noi, domani?  
\- Dovremo affrontare i Bladebreakers, Signora... - rispose Leon, tenendo ossequiosamente lo sguardo abbassato e restando in ginocchio, così come Boss.  
\- A parte questo... avete scoperto qualcosa, mentre ero a Mosca?  
\- Considerato il fatto che è riuscito a portare via l'Oscura Dea dal monastero, che è in qualche modo sopravvissuto a tutti i nostri tentati omicidi e vista la miracolosa guarigione della sua mano paralizzata, riteniamo che Boris Huznestov sia l'UNICO...  
\- In effetti, sembra molto probabile anche a me... In ogni modo domani tornerò in campo, perciò avrò modo di fare qualche indagine di persona... - concluse Céline, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo può essere tradotto come ‘Sotto la minaccia di...’.


	16. Bad Boy & Little Lord

Indubbiamente, visti così, dovevano attirare parecchio l'attenzione della gente... Riuniti per festeggiare il passaggio in finale degli European Dream, questi ultimi ed i Bladebreakers erano seduti ad un lungo tavolo da dieci posti, posizionato nel luogo migliore della sala di quel lussuosissimo ristorante. Era molto probabile che qualcuno avesse notato le due ben conosciute squadre di bladers, soprattutto quella europea, che attirava particolarmente l'attenzione su di sé a causa delle appariscenti armature indossate dai suoi componenti. Oltretutto, si erano portati dietro pure le loro armi-dispositivo di lancio abbinate...  
\- Sono solo per le occasioni speciali, come appunto semifinali e finali, o per qualche incontro importante... - aveva spiegato Gianni, quella mattina. Nel vederli apparire con tutta quella ferraglia addosso, Boris aveva subito pensato che fossero decisamente eccessive, quasi ridicole, un semplice modo per mettersi in mostra. Ma poi... quando si era girato sentendo dei passi sulle scale e aveva scorto Andrew, che avanzava nella sua lucente corazza scarlatta... aveva subito pensato che... beh, certi indumenti che ad alcuni stanno male, valorizzano invece benissimo il fisico di qualcun'altro! Magari il suo pensiero non era proprio strutturato così, ma la sostanza era quella... più o meno...  
\- Boris, mi passi il sale, per favore? - la voce del giapponese ruminante lo riportò alla realtà.  
\- Ah... sì, certo... - allungò una mano verso la saliera, ma si fermò un attimo prima di prenderla: non era stato l'unico, ad essersi avventato su di essa...  
\- Prendila pure... - gli disse Andrew (che era seduto all'altro capo del tavolo) gentilmente, con un mezzo sorriso. Il russo afferrò l'oggetto e lo posizionò davanti a Takao con un po' troppa foga, per poi tornare immediatamente a concentrarsi sul piatto ancora pieno di cibo che aveva davanti. Peccato però che non riuscisse ad inghiottire un solo boccone...  
\- Se non lo vuoi, lo mangio io... è buonissimo, sarebbe un peccato buttarlo via... - ne approfittò subito Takao, dopo aver visto come lo fissava senza accennare a mangiarlo. "E'un pozzo senza fondo..!", pensò, ma fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Prendilo pure, se vuoi... io non ho più fame... - Detto questo, si alzò dalla sedia. La situazione si stava facendo insostenibile, per lui: era tutta la giornata che strani pensieri lo tormentavano, e non sapeva fino a che avrebbe retto. Meglio togliere occasione... - Scusate, ma io non credo di sentirmi molto bene... preferisco tornare alla villa adesso...  
\- In effetti, il tuo volto è paonazzo... - giudicò Max, guardandolo meglio. Boris desiderò sprofondare, e sperò che nessuno collegasse il suo colorito a ciò che era successo un attimo prima... - ... magari ti sei preso la febbre...  
\- Se stai male, forse è meglio se vai a riposarti... - anche Ralph sembrava d'accordo, e lui prese la palla al balzo.  
\- Eh già, forse è proprio influenza... Ma con qualche medicina e con una bella notte di sonno tornerò a posto...  
Finita la frase, salutò e si avviò all'uscita, sollevato. Sperava proprio che avessero creduto alla sua storiella, perché sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi niente di meglio, per trarsi d'impaccio da quell'imbarazzante situazione... Dopo quella notte all'ospedale, i rapporti col blader inglese erano decisamente migliorati e questo, doveva ammetterlo, gli faceva piacere. Allo stesso tempo, però, si era reso conto che nel suo cuore stava venendo a galla qualcosa che lo spaventava, al quale non aveva trovato il coraggio di dare un nome...  
Si fermò di colpo, e si voltò.  
\- Vengo con te. - disse tranquillamente Andrew, come se l'averlo praticamente pedinato silenziosamente per mezza città fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo.  


* * *

Una volta tornati a casa di Gianni, per qualche motivo, anche se non glielo aveva esplicitamente chiesto, Boris lo aveva accompagnato in camera sua, e lo aveva osservato incuriosito mentre si liberava dei vari pezzi di cui era composta la sua ingombrante corazza.  
\- Devo farmi una doccia; per colpa di ’sta cosa ho sudato un sacco, anche se è inverno... - si era quasi giustificato. - Nel frattempo che sono in bagno, accenderesti il camino?... Sei in grado di farlo, non è vero? - Lui aveva annuito.  
Sottraendosi al getto d'acqua bollente, indossò l'accappatoio e si avviluppò un asciugamano attorno alla testa, cominciando a frizionarsi i capelli. Neppure lui sapeva bene perché lo avesse seguito, invece di rimanersene a fare baldoria fino al mattino coi suoi compagni. A loro aveva detto di essere un po' stanco, e per fortuna non avevano fatto domande, poi era uscito di corsa dal ristorante per non perdere le tracce dell'altro ragazzo.  
Finito di usare il phon, indossò dei pantaloni e tornò nella stanza principale, sulla cui soglia si fermò stupito: era sicuro che il moscovita se ne sarebbe andato subito dopo aver assolto il suo compito, e invece era ancora lì, che fissava le fiamme, unica fonte luminosa in quella stanza per il resto completamente buia. La luce del fuoco gettava particolari ombre sul suo volto assorto; pareva non essersi neppure accorto della sua presenza. Strano, per uno che di solito scattava ad ogni minimo rumore. Anche prima, per strada, non era riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa...  
Non sapendo come comportarsi,avanzò ed arrivò fino al letto, dove si distese. Solo allora Boris si girò lentamente e prese a scrutarlo con i suoi occhi indagatori, al che capì che in realtà doveva averlo sentito arrivare benissimo, ma volutamente non gli aveva rivolto la propria attenzione. In quella camera c'era certo un gradevole tepore, ma Andrew, nonostante fosse a torso nudo, si sentì repentinamente avvolgere da una vampata di calore che col fuoco, intuì, non aveva nulla a che fare...  
\- Ho bisogno di stare steso per un po'... Non sono più abituato a portare l'armatura, e ora ho un leggero mal di schiena... - mormorò, non tanto convinto che quella fosse la frase più intelligente da dire in un momento simile. Stupendolo ancora una volta, col tono più pacifico che gli avesse sentito fino a quel momento, gli propose:  
\- Vuoi che ti faccia un massaggio?  
Incredulo, più per verificare se facesse sul serio che per altro, annuì. E Boris si avvicinò veramente a lui, venendosi a sedere sul letto al suo fianco. Lo spinse con garbo verso il basso, facendogli stendere le braccia.  
\- Rilassati... - fu l'unica cosa che gli disse, prima di cominciare.  
Per un attimo fu colto dalla preoccupazione, perché non riusciva ancora a capire se facesse sul serio o no, ma un momento dopo sentì le sue mani poggiarglisi sul collo, per poi scendere a lavorare abilmente sui suoi muscoli indolenziti e sulle sue povere spalle stanche. Col suo tocco delicato e insieme deciso, pareva essere in grado di scovare e sciogliere qualunque tensione; ed era terribilmente piacevole avvertirne i pollici che premevano attorno alle sue scapole doloranti, o che si muovevano eseguendo movimenti circolari... Quando poi arrivò ai muscoli lombari e prese a risalire nuovamente la schiena, concentrandosi sulla sua colonna vertebra per vertebra, involontariamente sussultò: Andrew dovette ammettere di non aver mai ricevuto un simile trattamento da nessuno, e si chiese come il russo avesse imparato a fare cose del genere. Per quanto incuriosito, però, non glielo domandò a voce.  
Dopo un tempo che gli parve interminabile, il ragazzo gli sussurrò a voce bassa ad un orecchio:  
\- E adesso girati...  
Girarsi?! L'idea di mettere allo scoperto tutte le sue parti più vulnerabili lo terrorizzò. Boris doveva avergli scorto negli occhi qualcosa di quel suo atavico timore, perché gli lanciò un'occhiatina che lui interpretò come ironica. Punto sul vivo, l'inglese si mise immediatamente supino, fingendo un'aria sicura che in realtà mascherava solo la sua preoccupazione. Facendo un enorme sforzo, ne sostenne lo sguardo per tutto il tempo che impiegò muovendosi su di lui, tentando di non accorgersi che il suo tocco era cambiato... perché il modo in cui le sue dita gli percorrevano gli addominali e gli stringevano i pettorali erano un semplice massaggio, non delle carezze... era solo una sua impressione, quella... non appena gli sfiorò i capezzoli, però, non riuscì a reprimere un gemito. Quasi si vergognò, per essere caduto in quella trappola banale. Il russo sorrise divertito e, continuando a solleticargli quelle areole brune, si abbassò su di lui ed appoggiò la bocca sulla sua, continuando a guardarlo irriverentemente. Bastò quel lieve ed apparentemente casto contatto, durato appena una manciata di secondi, a scatenare quella miriade di sentimenti diversi che Andrew aveva fino a quel momento tenuti segregati nel profondo del proprio animo, i quali travolsero ogni tentativo del suo cervello di analizzare quello che gli stava accadendo proprio come un fiume, straripando, trascina con la sua corrente tutto ciò che trova sul proprio corso.

* * *

Nel vederlo sgranare gli occhi a quel modo, Boris temé di aver fatto un gesto troppo avventato. Diede mentalmente ragione ad Ivan su tutta la linea: in appena dieci giorni aveva totalmente perso la testa per un maschio, che non era neppure un ragazzo qualunque, ma il figlio di un nobile industriale londinese ricevuto dalla regina, oltre che un blader di livello internazionale che avrebbe dovuto considerare un nemico... Razionalmente, sapeva benissimo che Andrew era un moccioso cresciuto nella bambagia con un carattere orribile, ma c'era cascato lo stesso come una pera cotta...  
Neppure lui sapeva quale santo del paradiso (o ,magari,diavolo dell'inferno) lo avesse sostenuto fino a quel momento, infondendogli tanta fiducia in sé stesso da permettergli quell'impacciato tentativo di seduzione, sta di fatto che non aveva alcun tipo di esperienza, in quel campo... e se adesso lui lo avesse respinto, deriso, o si fosse ritratto disgustato, se lo sentiva, sarebbe stato come se lo avesse ucciso...  
E invece, dopo averlo lasciato a tormentarsi per qualche istante, il suo sguardo si era ammorbidito, e, presogli il viso tra le mani, cominciò a tempestarglielo di piccoli baci, sfiorando con la delicatezza di una farfalla fronte, tempie, guance... bocca... Arrivato fin lì, prese a passargli la punta della lingua attorno le labbra seguendone il contorno con lentezza studiata, e, spingendosi sempre più in profondità, tentava di convincerlo a dischiuderle spontaneamente. Boris capitolò ben presto di fronte a quel dolce assalto, lasciandogli libero accesso ad esplorare ogni anfratto della sua calda cavità, gustando nel contempo il suo sapore.  
Si staccarono solo un momento, ma lui, prendendo l'iniziativa, prima che si allontanasse troppo iniziò a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore. Subito dopo, riprese a baciarlo con una passione che neppure credeva di avere, continuando contemporaneamente ad accarezzargli il petto, cosa che a quanto parva lo faceva impazzire... Eh sì, decisamente l'inglesino gradiva, a giudicare da come gli tratteneva la nuca attirandolo ulteriormente a lui, come a fargli capire che voleva che andasse ancora più a fondo, mentre la sua mano sinistra aveva afferrato una delle sue natiche sode...

* * *

Nel sentirsi palpeggiare il sedere, Boris aveva stretto forte le gambe attorno al suo bacino, e lui si era lasciato sfuggire l'ennesimo gemito. Per un attimo quasi se ne rimproverò, perché gli pareva che il russo non aspettasse altro che quei suoi piccoli cedimenti; poi però gli venne da pensare che forse era lui quello strano, visto che era riuscito a rimanere impassibile (per modo di dire...) nonostante quello che stavano facendo... Proprio non riusciva a comprenderlo...  
\- Perché non la smetti di fare la parte del ragazzo cattivo, del ‘duro-per-forza-in-ogni-situazione’, e non ti rilassi? Guarda che se ti lasci andare nessuno ti punirà! - disse, con un tono un po' troppo pungente. Il ragazzo strinse leggermente gli occhi alle sue parole, e lui finalmente capì: punire... Si era completamente scordato del fatto che Boris aveva vissuto fin da bambino in un luogo dove reprimere le proprie emozione è la regola... per arrivare fino a quel punto doveva aver fatto un sforzo enorme... - Oh, Dio... Boris, scusami! Sono proprio un idiota! - Nel frattempo, l'altro gli era già smontato di dosso. Maledette la sua abitudine di parlare a vanvera senza pensare e la sua insensibilità... doveva essersi di certo (e sarebbe stato ben comprensibile) offeso...!  
Nel sentire il freddo del distacco, Andrew allungò immediatamente una mano, come a volerlo istintivamente riavvicinarlo a sé, ma si stoppò quasi immediatamente: era vero che Boris non era più seduto su di lui, però non se ne stava andando... si stava spogliando!  
Seguì con gli occhi ogni suo gesto, finché non si tolse del tutto il maglione: i suoi muscoli erano scolpiti con tale perfezione (dovuta probabilmente ai costanti e durissimi allenamenti a cui era stato costretto a sottoporsi al monastero) da renderlo simile ad una statua, e il suo torace era pieno di cicatrici grandi e piccole... quanto avrebbe voluto sentirle sotto le dita ad una ad una...  
\- Che c'è, sei invidioso della mia bellezza? - lo canzonò, e gli diede un vigoroso pizzicotto sul ventre, sorridendo. Allora non era arrabbiato... - In effetti stai mettendo su pancia, Piccolo Lord... Se continui a strafogare continuamente wafer, diventerai una palla e i tuoi vestiti non mi andranno più!  
\- Dammi il tempo di togliermi i pantaloni e poi vedremo, chi invidierà chi... - borbottò con finto risentimento, e cominciò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni. Raccogliendo la sfida, il russo fece altrettanto, sfilandosi velocemente quello che ancora aveva addosso e i boxer. Finalmente, poté ammirarlo completamente nudo: era davvero stupendo... Anche lui stava facendo altrettanto, ed Andrew non ci mise molto a capire su cosa si stesse concentrando...  
\- Siamo a buon punto, vedo... - disse maliziosamente, notando il suo stato.  
\- ... Vedi un po' tu... - mormorò imbarazzato l'altro. Impiegò qualche secondo, per realizzare che Boris si era abbassato e aveva raccolto tra le mani il suo membro congestionato, e,mettendo al bando ogni timidezza, lo aveva preso tra le labbra stimolandone con la lingua l'estremità... Fu questione di un attimo: la contrazione che gli scese fino al basso ventre fu talmente intensa da mozzargli il respiro, facendogli inarcare la schiena al suo passaggio.  
Boris si fermò, mollò la presa e lo squadrò con un'espressione indefinibile.  
\- Andrew...  
\- ... S-sì..?  
\- ... il tuo obiettivo era quello di farmi mangiare la tua roba dopo due secondi, o cos'altro?  
\- ... Perdonami... lo hai visto come stavo, no? Non ce l'ho proprio fatta, a trattenermi oltre... - Sentiva che le sue guance stavano diventando ancora più rosse, se era possibile. Tenne gli occhi bassi con aria corrucciata per un po', ma poi, quando il moscovita si distrasse... si lanciò letteralmente su di lui, atterrandolo!  
\- Aiuto!! - gridò Boris,quando piombò sul letto schiacciato dal suo peso. Andrew gli bloccò all'istante i polsi e si avventò sul suo collo, succhiandone piccole porzioni di pelle. A quel punto, Il ragazzo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata liberatoria, la prima che avesse mai udito provenire da lui. Era talmente bello, quando rideva... Possibile che... si fosse reso conto proprio allora di amarlo così tanto..?  
\- Che carini... sono davvero teneri... - disse, riferendosi ai capezzoli rosati che facevano capolino sulla sua pelle bianchissima.  
\- Non sfottermi... - borbottò lui, non appena ebbe ripreso fiato.  
Solo allora i due sembrarono ricordarsi di essere allacciati l'uno all'altro completamente nudi, ed Andrew avvertì che Boris si era mosso sotto di lui percettibilmente, permettendo alle loro già eccitate ‘parti inferiori’ di strofinarsi nuovamente. A quel contatto, l'inglese fu nuovamente sul punto di perdere il controllo.  
Una delle mani del suo amante si era fatta strada fra i suoi capelli, e la sua espressione era diventata tutt' a un tratto serissima.  
\- Andrew... fammi tuo... completamente... - sussurrò in un soffio.

* * *

Ancora una volta, Andrew lo stava fissando ad occhi spalancati.  
\- … Non vuoi? - domandò, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
\- S-sì, certo! Io... ti desidero disperatamente Boris, da sempre... solo che non ero sicuro che anche tu fossi d'accordo a ...  
\- Ok, ok! Se me lo dici un'altra volta, finirò per cambiare idea...  
\- Credi davvero che ti lascerei sfuggire, dopo che mi hai provocato così? - lo prese in giro con voce roca, trattenendolo per il mento. Boris lo allontanò fermamente tentando di darsi un contegno, e si mise carponi.  
\- Non sono un vigliacco e non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro! - disse con decisione, non riuscendo a capire da dove prendesse tutta quella sicurezza... In verità, quando sentì che Andrew gli stava allargando le gambe e lo afferrava per un fianco, mentre l'altra mano aveva cominciato a palpare la parte maggiormente interna e morbida della sua coscia, risalendo poi bramosamente più in alto... più al centro... aveva avvertito un guizzo di paura. Deglutì, sentendosi la gola secca. Un momento dopo, aveva cominciato a penetrarlo delicatamente. Piantò le unghie nel materasso, sentendo mille sensazioni diverse infiammarlo.  
Passata la tensione iniziale, il suo corpo aveva preso a piegarsi leggermente con molta naturalezza, nel tentativo di riceverlo più in profondità... Andrew dovette accorgersene, perché incrementò il ritmo delle spinte, prendendo anche a masturbarlo con maggior impeto... A quel punto, incurante di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare, Boris cominciò ad urlare di piacere nel sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, senza più cercare assolutamente di trattenersi... si lasciò andare totalmente alle emozioni che sentiva senza pensare a nient'altro... e fu stupendo... Era come se la loro unione avesse stimolato un punto segreto nascosto in lui di cui non conosceva neppure l'esistenza, riuscendo a sciogliere in tal modo tutto il ghiaccio che per anni gli aveva gelato il cuore. Nella stanza non si sentiva altro che questo: i suoi spasimi eccitati, i loro respiri affannati, il crepitio delle fiamme. Nessuna parola, perché i loro corpi comunicavano già così.  
Dopo averlo fatto fremere un'ultima volta, Andrew uscì, e si lasciò ricadere sul materasso sotto di sé. Era chiaramente esausto. Anche lui scivolò rapidamente su di esso, distendendosi al suo fianco.

* * *

Alla fine, Andrew si era convinto che la parte più piacevole di tutto quello fosse stato il poterlo contemplare mente si perdeva nell'estasi, ascoltare quelle sue grida di piacere così naturali e spontanee... L'avevano riempito di gioia più dell'atto stesso. Spostò il suo sguardo su di lui: per quanto avesse calmato i suoi bollenti spiriti, i suoi occhi parevano non essere mai sazi di guardarlo.  
Lasciò che il ragazzo si stendesse sul letto, poi lo agguantò trascinandolo tra le sue braccia, e lui lo lasciò fare. Boris era madido di sudore, e tremava come una foglia. I suoi limpidi occhi d'acquamarina lo stavano scrutando languidamente.  
\- ... Ti senti bene? - Andrew aveva capito che quella sarebbe stata la sua prima volta, perciò lo aveva trattato con tutta la dolcezza di cui era stato capace. Per un attimo, però, temé di aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
\- Io... non aveva idea che si potesse arrivare a tanto... non mi ero mai sentito così vivo in vita mia, è stato bellissimo... - sussurrò, adagiandosi al suo petto e chiudendo gli occhi. - Grazie...  
L'inglese lo strinse a sé protettivamente e gli accarezzò delicatamente il capo, finché non lo sentì rilassarsi. Il sonno li colse ancora abbracciati.


	17. I need you...

Da almeno un'ora la pioggia ticchettava incessantemente sui vetri della grande finestra dalla quale, a causa dei grossi nuvoloni neri che oscuravano il cielo, entrava ben poca luce nonostante dovessero ormai essere le nove passate del mattino. Il fragore di un tuono esplose coprendo ogni altro suono udibile, e la luce del fulmine che gli seguì squarciò improvvisamente tutto quel buio.  
Un simile tempaccio in situazione normale avrebbe certamente messo Andrew di cattivo umore, ma quel mattino si sentiva troppo in pace col mondo per brontolare: si era svegliato avvertendo il tepore del corpo di Boris accostato al suo, a conferma di non aver fatto solo un bel sogno... Il giorno prima, per festeggiare la propria vittoria alle semifinali, gli European Dream avevano deciso di andare a divertirsi alla grande invitando anche i Bladebreakers, ma a metà serata Boris se n'era andato dicendo di non sentirsi molto bene e lui, senza neppure chiedersi il perché, aveva deciso di seguirlo... e una volta arrivati a casa di Gianni, nella sua stanza... avevano finito con l'andare a letto insieme (Ridotta in breve, questa è la trama del 16°cap... ^__^; NdA)...  
Dopo essere stato un po' a guardarlo cominciò a stufarsi di aspettare, perciò lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra tanto per stimolare una sua qualunque reazione: era impaziente di vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto nel rendersi conto di essere lì con lui... In fondo, aveva dormito abbastanza!  
Inaspettatamente, a quel contatto il russo lo abbracciò più forte... Ma allora era già sveglio? Un leggero sorrisetto era apparso sul suo viso prima ancora che aprisse gli occhi, e le sue guance si erano lievemente imporporate.  
\- ... Hai i piedi ghiacciati... - mormorò, poggiando la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla.  
\- Facevi finta di dormire? - Andrew era un pochino confuso (E ci credo, dopo la bella frase romantica che mi hai fatto dire!Non potevi inventarti niente di meglio, Mazer?! NdBoris)...  
\- Mi sono svegliato quando tu hai cominciato a russare abbastanza forte da non permettermi di continuare a riposare oltre... Volevo solo starti vicino, anche se dopo quella ginocchiata nello stinco ho quasi cambiato idea...  
\- Ehm... non pensavo di dare tanto fastidio nel sonno (Da sveglio sei pure peggio! NdTutti all'unanimità)... scusami...  
\- Vabbè, per stavolta ti perdono... anzi no, meglio di no, altrimenti ci fai l'abitudine! Devo punirti in qualche modo, ma come... uhm... trovato! - gli si avvicinò e gli disse qualcosa all'orecchio, nonostante nessuno potesse sentirli.  
\- C-COSA?! Io dovrei... O/////O - a Boris venne da ridere, nel vedere la sua faccia diventare violacea a quel modo in meno di un attimo.  
\- Con tutte le porcherie che abbiamo fatto ieri notte, non pensavo che ti saresti scandalizzato per questo... Quanto siamo delicati! Ah ah ah...!  
\- E’ che sentire certe richieste sconce da un novellino come te, mi ha sconcertato... - lo pungolò velenosamente, risentito. Ma l'altro non parve prendersela più di tanto...  
\- Beh però, per quanto io sia ancora poco esperto in questo genere di cose, sono convinto che in vita mia non incontrerò più tanto facilmente uno bravo almeno quanto te nel far godere gli uomini... - disse col tono più innocente che gli riuscì.  
\- GUARDA CHE TU SEI IL PRIMO E UNICO MASCHIO CON CUI ME LA SIA FATTA!!! - gridò senza pensarci molto su, come al solito... solo qualche secondo dopo si accorse che il suo amante lo stava guardando divertito... Che stupido! Aveva fatto tanto il gradasso per poi ammettere lui stesso un minuto dopo la propria inesperienza...  
E quando i loro occhi finalmente s'incontrarono ... scoppiarono a ridere a crepapelle entrambi!  
Mentre finivano di vestirsi, girato di spalle, sussurrò a tono basso, come vergognandosene:  
\- Ti prego di avere molta pazienza con me... e di insegnarmi tutto quello che sai, anche se sono così insopportabile... - riuscì ad intravedere l'espressione carica di sorpresa del moscovita spiando in uno specchio situato nell'anta aperta dell'armadio - Comunque, appena ne avremo il tempo, vedrò di esaudire la tua richiesta... - pareva aver recuperato tutta la sua baldanza.  
\- Non sei mica obbligato a farlo, se non ti va...  
\- Io ho una sola parola! D'altronde... - e a quel punto cominciò a parlare imitando la voce di Boris - ... Non sono un vigliacco e non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro!  
Sorridendo ancora, il ragazzo aprì la porta della stanza e uscì... per poi fare retromarcia all'istante. Ad Andrew bastò un'occhiata per capire: proprio all'uscio, Boris si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con Oliver!  


* * *

"Possibile che nonostante si sia ritirato alle sei meno un quarto del mattino sia già in piedi?!" fu il suo primo pensiero quando si ritrovò di fronte il parigino. Un secondo dopo però, Boris si ricordò di essere appena uscito dalla stanza di Andrew col ragazzo stesso al seguito... ed era decisamente strano vederli insieme di prima mattina che chiacchieravano allegramente... Cacchio!  
\- Buongiorno, Andrew! Buongiorno, Boris! Vedo che vi siete rimessi completamente, mi fa piacere... - li salutò cordialmente il francese, e la sua voce non aveva alcuna inflessione ironica, per fortuna. Probabilmente non era in giro quando Andrew aveva urlato quella bella frasetta, e magari riteneva del tutto normale che stessero parlando seppur così ‘intimamente’... Sì, non doveva aver notato nulla...  
\- Ciao, Oliver! Ti sei svegliato così presto? Eppure siete tornati a casa tardissimo, mi pare... - s'intromise l'inglese, tranquillissimo. Certo che perdere la calma a quel modo non era proprio da lui... Non era forse il più inespressivo dei Demolition Boys? Non l'avevano forse definito ‘il gelo in forma umana’..?  
\- Sì, ma stranamente mi sono svegliato comunque al solito orario da solo... Allora, ti è passato il mal di testa?  
\- Ora sto benissimo, grazie.  
Il discorso continuò su quel tono per un po', poi Oliver prese la via delle scale con l'intenzione di precederli a colazione. Ma arrivato al terzo gradino, si fermò, si voltò e gli disse:  
\- Boris, forse è meglio se ti cambi e ti metti una maglia a collo alto, prima di scendere giù... sei pieno di segni di succhiotti... - E, come se niente fosse stato, riprese la sua discesa.  
Senza dare ad Andrew il tempo di aprire bocca (sempre che avesse qualcosa da dire...), corse di nuovo nella stanza e si guardò allo specchio: aveva il collo pieno di piccoli lividi neri!  
  
\- AH AH AH AH !!!!!! - seduto su di una panchina nel cortile dell'albergo dove dimorava con la sua squadra, Ivan si sganasciava dalle risate.  
\- Non c'è proprio niente da ridere... - sbottò Boris, funereo - Non pensi alla figura di merda che abbiamo fatto?!  
\- Ma no, dai... in fondo, il francese sembra averla presa bene... ti ha pure avvertito! - continuò l'amico, una volta che riuscì a ricomporsi - Non credo che molti altri avrebbero avuto una reazione così neutrale, di fronte a un fatto del genere...  
Effettivamente, se gli fosse capitato davanti un impiccione dei Bladebreakers (Kei a parte, naturalmente! NdA), probabilmente la notizia avrebbe fatto il giro della casa in cinque minuti... E se magari fosse stato Ralph ,a vederli... Preferiva non immaginarselo neppure!  
\- Beh, comunque sia, quello che è successo mi ha fatto capire che non mi sento ancora pronto per affrontare il giudizio altrui.. .e credo che non lo sia neppure Andrew...  
\- E' solo questione di tempo! - Ivan pareva più deciso ed ottimista che mai - Le cose tra voi stanno andando bene, no?  
\- Quali cose? - la voce di Yuriy, apparso come dal nulla alle loro spalle, li fece sobbalzare. Yuriy... da quanto tempo non si vedevano senza estranei intorno? - Mi sono perso qualcosa?  
\- Niente d'importante. - disse con voce atona Boris, ben intenzionato a non lasciar trapelare le proprie emozioni com'era successo prima. - Stasera potremo andare allo Stadio, non ci sono problemi, vero? - Il ragazzo quel giorno era andato a trovare i suoi compagni nel luogo dove alloggiavano in città, e si sarebbe recato con loro a vedere il secondo ed ultimo incontro delle semifinali (i Bladebreakers contro i Superior Will) per poi fare ritorno al suo termine a villa Tornatore.  
\- No, la nostra partenza è prevista per le 16:45 come stabilito... - Yuriy stava per continuare, ma si fermò, accorgendosi che lui non lo stava più ascoltando: guardava stralunato qualcuno che si stava avvicinando a loro: Sergey, con una strana espressione in viso, seguito a ruota da Borkov e... Irina!

* * *

\- Oliver... - nel sentire la voce di Andrew che lo chiamava, Oliver smise immediatamente di rigirare il cucchiaino nel caffè. - Mi trovi... strano? - Sembrava che il suo amico avesse voglia di confidarsi. Una cosa piuttosto insolita, per lui... Si vedeva che era davvero preoccupato per l'opinione che poteva essersi fatto su di lui dopo averli visti insieme e aver capito tutto...  
\- Voglio solo sapere una cosa: come ti senti quando sei con lui?  
\- Ormai, sarebbe inutile bluffare.. .Come vuoi che mi senta? Quando siamo insieme sono immensamente felice... - borbottò imbarazzato - ... più di quanto non lo sia mai stato con nessun'altra... o altro...  
\- Allora non hai motivo di essere così ansioso, non c'è nulla di male in quello che ti sta succedendo... - lo incoraggiò con un sorriso - Però hai pensato a cosa farete tra qualche giorno?  
Solo quando lui glielo disse, Andrew parve ricordarsi che oramai gli rimaneva ben poco tempo... Erano arrivati a Sirmione per partecipare alle gare dei mondiali esattamente tre settimane prima, e avevano impiegato quel tempo districandosi tra allenamenti, incontri di Beyblade e casini vari, ma l'indomani ci sarebbe stata la finalissima... e il giorno seguente ad essa, il 1°Febbraio, che i misteri fossero stato risolti o no, sarebbero dovuti tutti tornare ai loro paesi d'origine.. .Che ne sarebbe stato del nascente legame che cominciava ad unire il suo compagno di squadra al giovane russo?  
\- ... Lo porterò a Londra con me! - esclamò l'inglese a quel punto.  
\- A Londra?! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? - il suo tono era cambiato completamente di botto - Guarda che Boris non è un oggetto, non puoi decidere della sua vita così, senza neppure chiedergli un parere! Per quanto i ricordi che lo legano al monastero possano essere orribili, le sue radici sono pur sempre a Mosca, dov'è sempre vissuto coi suoi compagni... Se tu lo portassi in Inghilterra andreste ad abitare nel castello della sua famiglia, vero? Lo presenterai ai tuoi genitori dicendo "Mamma, papà, questo è il mio ragazzo" ? - Andrew aveva cominciato a guardarlo astiosamente, ma lui continuò spietato. - E se loro avessero qualcosa in contrario a tenerlo lì (perché sarebbe strano ospitare a vita un semplice amico...), tu cosa faresti? Scapperesti con lui? Avete ancora 16 anni, Andrew, e tu vai ancora a scuola... non puoi pretendere di accollarti la responsabilità di gestire l'esistenza di un'altra persona! E poi non è detto che a Boris piaccia l'idea di farsi mantenere a vita da te... Se davvero ti seguisse verrebbe anche automaticamente tagliato fuori dai Demolition Boys, e dubito che qualcun altro lo accetterebbe nella propria squadra... Così non potrebbe neppure partecipare più ad alcun torneo e dovrebbe abbandonare il Beyblade, che presumo sia la sua più grande passione... Anche un suo possibile reinserimento in società sarebbe piuttosto difficile, visto com'è cresciuto e com'è abituato a comportarsi... E se poi doveste lasciarvi, che ne sarebbe di lui? Potrebbe anche acconsentire a venire con te spinto dall'euforia del momento, ma se succedesse una cosa del genere si ritroverebbe in mezzo ad una strada, senza avere la possibilità di tornare indietro né i mezzi per tirare avanti! Vi conoscete da troppo poco tempo, per fare un simile passo, dovreste prima...  
\- Adesso basta! BASTA!! - sibilò furente, interrompendolo - Per quanto ti possa sembrare impossibile, ti posso assicurare che non ho mai amato tanto qualcuno in vita mia e sono certo che impazzirei, se non potessi più vederlo... Anche se non lo si direbbe, a vederlo così, quando si sente a suo agio Boris diventa affabile e gentile, e non si fa neppure più problemi a nascondere come gli è sempre stato insegnato il suo bisogno di avere qualcuno affianco, come tutti gli esseri umani... l'ho avvertito dal modo in cui si è abbandonato a me... - stavolta Oliver proprio non riuscì a dissimulare il suo turbamento: quindi avevano... - Sì, abbiamo fatto l'amore! E quando finalmente l'ho stretto tra le mie braccia, mi sono reso conto che un'altra opportunità come questa per essere felice potrebbe non arrivare più... Boris è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata, e non ho nessuna intenzione di perderlo proprio ora che l'ho capito! Io... ho bisogno di lui...  
Detta quest'ultima frase quasi con voce tremante se ne andò dalla sala da pranzo senza guardarlo in faccia neppure una volta, e per poco non travolse Gianni che si accingeva ad entrare. L'italiano notò l'andatura nervosa del suo amico ed osservò:  
\- Il nostro Andrew è di cattivo umore già di prima mattina... intonato al tempo e alla colazione: ’sto caffé è acido! Ma che ha combinato, il cuoco?  
\- Non l'ha fatto il cuoco, l'ho fatto io... - Gianni lo guardò interrogativamente - Così, tanto per provare... Comunque, è proprio come sospettavo... Andrew si è veramente preso una cotta per Boris, l'ha ammesso lui stesso... - nel vedere la faccia scioccata del blader romano, si guardò bene dal riferirgli pure quel piccolo e più intimo particolare di cui l'inglese l'aveva fatto partecipe (Alla fine, l'hanno pur sempre fatto in un letto di casa sua! E magari lì ci dorme pure lui, in genere... NdA)... - Non l'ho mai visto in queste condizioni, sembra proprio essersi fissato...  
\- Se si appiccica a quel poverino, c'è il rischio che non lo lasci più finché non gli passa il capriccio... - disse, non appena ebbe recuperato la voce - E' sempre stato così: è un bel ragazzo, ma le sue relazioni non vanno mai oltre qualche mese, per colpa del suo caratteraccio... E' talmente egocentrico che qualunque ragazza... o ragazzo... si stancherebbe in fretta di starci insieme!  
\- Ed è questo, quello che mi preoccupa! Ora si è messo in testa di volerlo portare a Londra con lui, col rischio di rovinare la vita ad entrambi...  
\- Forse è stato un mio errore di partenza, accettare di ospitare Boris qui con noi... Avrei dovuto accorgermi subito che Andrew gli aveva messi gli occhi addosso!  
Si è comportato stranamente fin dall'inizio, ma io credevo che avesse in mente tutt'altro genere di cose, che so, un piano di cui non poteva ancora metterci al corrente, vista la pericolosa situazione in cui ci siamo ritrovati...  
Gianni era così sconcertato che ingollò il suo caffé acido tutto d'un fiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo significa ‘Ho bisogno di te...’.  
>  Un'ultima cosa, prima di concludere... finalmente vi ho fatto sapere dove si svolge questo mondiale: si tratta di Sirmione, una cittadina che sorge sulle rive del Lago di Garda. Del resto, era prevedibile che fossimo in Italia, visto che sono tutti ospiti a casa di Gianni, anche se lui è di Roma...  
>   
>  **POSTILLA: Il bello di avere un amico è che ti capisce e ti sostiene sempre... Questo cap. insegna! ^__^; **


	18. Matte mashita!

"Ma cosa sta succedendo?!", si chiese Yuriy, nel vedere il trio farsi avanti; e tra loro ciò che più lo preoccupò fu lo sguardo gelido con cui Sergey rispose al suo interrogativo, come se volesse intimargli, pur senza parole, che sarebbe stato molto meglio per lui non impicciarsi, qualunque cosa stesse per succedere...  
\- Yuriy, guarda... - mormorò visibilmente impaurito Ivan, che strattonandogli un braccio lo riscosse, permettendogli di staccare i propri occhi da quelli del Seaborgblader (Ehm... ex-Seaborgblader... NdA). Fu così che notò la presenza di altre due persone, che stavano arrivando risalendo un sentiero alla sua sinistra: Leon e Boss!  
\- Proprio come speravo, alla fine ti sei arrischiato a venire fin qui, Boris! - esclamò Borkov col suo solito sorriso freddo. Il ragazzo in questione strinse gli occhi, forse dandosi dello stupido per essere caduto così ingenuamente nel tranello tesogli dall'uomo. - Non avrei proprio saputo come venire a recuperarti a casa dei tuoi amici, tanto più ora che i Superior Will sono stati smascherati...  
\- Allora... fanno parte della Borg... - Il capitano dei Demolition Boys si sentiva disorientato: perché mai fare attaccare anche loro? Era forse un modo per punirli di essere stati sconfitti ancora una volta? Voleva rimpiazzarli con quegli strani ragazzi?  
\- Se così fosse mi farebbe molto piacere, sono sicuro che loro non mi deluderebbero come avete fatto voi... - si rese conto che Ivan aveva cominciato a tremare leggermente, probabilmente turbato da pensieri simili ai suoi - ... ma purtroppo non è così. Si tratta di un'alleanza: loro ci aiuteranno a ripristinare i pieni poteri della nostra organizzazione, attualmente in difficoltà a causa dei vostri fallimenti - e calcò la voce su quel ‘vostri’ - e in cambio, gli consegneremo ciò che vogliono...  
\- Ah! - Boss, che nel frattempo li aveva raggiunti, aveva bloccato Boris per le spalle, e ovviamente lui stava facendo di tutto per liberarsene, ma invano. - Ma che vuoi, da me?!  
Yuriy stava per correre ad aiutarlo, ma Leon, quando Irina gli fece un cenno col capo, muovendosi verso di lui con una velocità impensabile, gli si era parato dinanzi, afferrandolo per il collo del maglione. Il russo si accorse con orrore che le unghie di una delle sue mani si erano allungate fino a trasformarsi in artigli.  
\- Fa’ un solo movimento brusco, - lo avvertì, fissandolo coi suoi occhi inespressivi - e non esiterò ad aprirti in due...  
Ivan pareva immobilizzato dal terrore, e spostava alternativamente la sua attenzione da Boris a lui senza fare alcunché. A quel punto, Sergey avanzò rapidamente verso Boris, che ancora tentava inutilmente di divincolarsi dalla stretta del suo aggressore. Yuriy tirò un sospiro di sollievo, nel vedere con la coda dell'occhio che il suo amico si era deciso ad intervenire...  
\- OUCH!!  
Il pugno che ricevette nello stomaco fu così forte che Boris crollò all'istante tra le braccia di Boss, perdendo i sensi per il dolore. All'espressione agghiacciata che apparve sul suo viso, e su quello di Ivan, rispose in tono incolore, fissandolo del tutto impassibile:  
\- Ho già fatto la mia scelta, Yuriy.  


* * *

« Rieccoci qui riuniti, signore e signori! Quello che sta per iniziare adesso è l'incontro del girone B delle semifinali: già sappiamo che gli European Dream si sono classificati ieri per la finalissima, ma domani con chi la disputeranno, con i Superior Will o con i Bladebreakers? »  
In quel momento, la nazionale giapponese stava facendo il suo ingresso accompagnato dalle ovazioni del pubblico, per poi andare a sistemarsi sulla propria panchina; dei loro avversari, invece, era comparso solo Boss. Anche stavolta, sembrava che non volessero scendere in campo tutti insieme. Chissà perché, poi...  
« Come probabilmente il nostro caloroso pubblico ricorderà, i Bladebreakers hanno vinto i mondiali di 2 anni fa e si sono piazzati in buona posizione in quello scorso, ma ce la faranno a battere la new-entry di questa stagione, che fin ora ha ottenuto, incredibilmente, solo vittorie piene? Lo vedremo! »  
"Me lo auguro!" pensò Takao, mentre raggiungeva il confine dell'arena, dove già lo stava attendendo il suo avversario. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi lo squadrò con aria di sufficienza, e per tutta risposta lui gli gettò un'occhiata di sfida, fremendo di rabbia.  
Si preparò per il lancio e osservò il terreno di gioco: una specie di deserto con zone di solida roccia su cui poter correre. Aveva già sperimentato simili condizioni al Torneo Cinese durante il quale aveva conosciuto i White Tigers, e quindi, pensava di poter sfruttare la propria esperienza in questo caso. Aveva la vittoria in pugno...  
« 3, 2, 1... Pronti... Lancio! »  
Un attimo dopo essere atterrati al suolo, i due Beyblade cozzarono l'uno contro l'altro, e in seguito all'urto iniziale entrambi ripresero il proprio cammino tranquillamente.  
Takao era ansioso di mettere in atto la propria strategia perciò, invece di concentrarsi ad attaccare Hydra, si limitò ad ordinare a Dragoon di difendersi dai suoi continui tentativi di stargli addosso, cosa che gli procurava più che altro fastidio.  
\- Accidenti... qui non posso usare l'attacco delle nove punte! Come potrei fare, adesso? Sfrutto questo... oppure quello? - cominciò Boss parlando da solo, e ignorando completamente l'altro.  
\- Ehi! Non ti distrarre! - gli urlò Takao, chiaramente irritato dal suo comportamento. - Buttati nella sabbia, Dragoon!  
Il Bey eseguì, prendendo a ruotare velocemente per prepararsi all'Attacco Tornado: la sua intenzione era ovviamente quella di creare una tempesta, per gettare poi fuori dall'arena il suo nemico.  
Nel vederglielo fare, Boss parve essere colto da un'illuminazione: Hydra, al suo comando, si gettò nel vortice facendosi travolgere totalmente.  
"Tutto come previsto..." pensò Takao, non dando importanza alla sua ultima mossa. E aveva fatto male...  
Passato qualche secondo, dal Bey di Boss cominciarono a fuoriuscire delle lingue di fuoco che, percorrendo in senso inverso le correnti ascensionali create dal suo sfidante, lo raggiunsero e lo avvolsero in un attimo: Takao non poté fare altro che veder bruciare il suo Dragoon, mentre il vento si calmava...  
Tra lo sconcerto generale ,gli ci volle poco a rendersi conto che il suo Bit Power era stato inevitabilmente assorbito, e che della sua trottola non restava altro che un aggeggio semi-carbonizzato.  
\- Ti ringrazio, amico! - gli disse Boss sfrontatamente, prima di allontanarsi - Non sapevo proprio che tattica usare, e se tu non mi fossi venuto in aiuto ricordandomi le caratteristiche del tuo ormai sfruttatissimo Tornado, non mi sarebbe venuta l'idea per creare questo nuovo attacco!

* * *

Quando Rei vide il suo compagno tornare da loro con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, stringendo tra le mani il suo Dragoon annerito, trattenne a stento l'impulso di rincorrere Boss per dargli una bella lezione; ma in quel caso, lo sapeva, sarebbe passato lui dalla parte del torto... L'unico modo che aveva per vendicarlo era sconfiggere il suo rivale, Leon.  
Certo non era molto sportivo ammettere di odiare la persona con la quale doveva disputare un'incontro di Beyblade, ma nel vedere Takao così disperato, con Max che tentava in tutti i modi di risollevargli il morale e il Prof. K che guardava il suo amato Bey come a dire che le possibilità di rimetterlo in sesto erano ben scarse, quel sentimento aumentò: i Superior Will stavano veramente esagerando, e, oltre a rubare Bit, distruggere senza ritegno Bey e tentare pure di ammazzare gente, gli davano l'impressione di voler sempre colpire con l'intenzione di danneggiare non solo a livello fisico o materiale, ma anche e soprattutto a quello psicologico, mirando ad intaccare la fiducia che ognuno aveva nelle proprie capacità fino a farlo precipitare nell'angoscia. Pur cercando di non farlo, il paragone con Boris gli venne spontaneo: questo era proprio il suo stile di lotta... cosa avrebbe fatto lui, se si fosse trovato lì al suo posto?  
Come sempre, Leon appariva totalmente indifferente a ciò che lo circondava, con quella sua inquietante faccia inespressiva che lo faceva somigliare tanto ad una maschera. Però, invece di avviarsi al campo da gioco, che ancora non era stato scoperto, si diresse verso Dj-Man, e gli disse qualcosa che parve stupirlo molto, poi si voltò di spalle ed andò a sedersi in panchina, dov'era Boss. Contrariamente a come avevano fatto ultimamente, erano rimasti là invece di tornare agli spogliatoi, e pareva che stessero aspettando qualcosa...  
Lo sconcerto di Rei durò un attimo, giusto il tempo che il cronista divulgasse a tutti la notizia appena appresa:  
« Annuncio a tutti voi che il secondo incontro viene vinto a tavolino dai Bladebreakers, dato che Leon ha deciso di non giocare a causa di un malore! »  
Chiunque nella sala parve stupirsi, nell'ascoltare quelle parole, e lo stesso Rei non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie: effettivamente, era difficile capire a prima vista se Faccia di Marmo stesse davvero male o no, ma a lui suonava solo come una scusa poco credibile...  
\- Almeno quest'incontro l'abbiamo vinto... - mormorò Takao sconsolato.  
\- Avrei preferito di gran lunga combattere, comunque è stato un colpo di fortuna tutto a nostro vantaggio, considerando chi abbiamo contro... - ribadì Rei, leggermente risentito ma consapevole del fatto che il suo amico non aveva intenzione di sminuire le sue capacità, ma semplicemente era sollevato perché lui non aveva neppure rischiato di fare la sua stessa fine. - Ora è tutto nelle tue mani, Kei! Và e torna vincitore!  
Kei gli rispose con un ‘Unf ’, e si alzò.

* * *

La prossima partita sarebbe stata veramente difficile, Kei lo sapeva perfettamente. Avvertiva gli sguardi curiosi delle persone sugli spalti concentrarsi su di lui, così come tutte le speranza dei suoi compagni, ma non era per quello che era tanto agitato. Seppur non lo desse a vedere apertamente, era alquanto nervoso…  
Gli sembrava di non poter reggere oltre l'attesa, anche se aveva tenuto la bocca sigillata per settimane, e non c'era motivo perché dovesse farsi assalire dalla preoccupazione proprio ora che la verità, anche senza il suo contributo, stava per venire a galla. Lui aveva capito ogni cosa la sera stessa della sua partenza, ma per qualche motivo, aveva istintivamente deciso di non parlarne con gli altri... E, a quanto pareva, aveva fatto la cosa giusta...f orse non gli avrebbero neppure creduto, nonostante tutto...  
Nel sentire un rumore di passi che si avvicinavano chiuse gli occhi, come a non voler vedere chi strava arrivando. Ma lo sapeva benissimo, chi era...  
Era avvolta in un kimono con un disegno di gigli dalle sfumature che andavano dal rosso al giallo, sfumandosi man mano con tanta naturalezza da finire col fondersi con lo sfondo a vederli così, nonostante fossero cuciti in rilievo sulla stoffa; la sua vita invece era cinta da un obi verde brillante, ornato con semplici motivi geometrici. I capelli, come la prima volta che si erano incontrati, erano legati in una treccia.  
\- Matte mashita... - sussurrò a Céline, per nulla sorpreso. Lei sorrise, e si mise al suo posto.  
« Noto un certo stupore tra di voi, amici del pubblico! In effetti, fino a meno di un mese fa, Céline Dumas era un componente dei Bladebreakers... ma dovete sapere che in realtà è inscritta a questo torneo fin dall'inizio come capitano dei Superior Will, ed è intervenuta solo oggi, dopo essere stata sostituita fin ora per motivi ignoti dalla compagna Els, per sfidare Kei! Porterà alla vittoria la sua nuova squadra, o avrà degli scrupoli, ora che deve affrontare il suo vecchio gruppo (Noi diciamo di no... NdDemolition Boys)? »  
\- So tutto di te, Céline... anche quello che gli altri ancora non dovrebbero sapere, pure se non conosco i vostri scopi... So cosa sei... cosa siete...  
« Bladers in posizione! »  
\- Non appena avremo ultimato i preparativi, verrò personalmente a spiegarvi tutto, te lo giuro... Scusa se sarò costretta a batterti, cercherò di causarti meno danni possibili...  
« 3, 2, 1, pronti... Lancio! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Matte mashita’ in giapponese vuol dire ‘Aspettavamo proprio te’.


	19. A wicked wind blows

L'incontro tra Céline e Kei, a pensarci bene, era durato ben più del solito minuto scarso, e di certo il Dranzerblader aveva fatto di tutto (e per un po' c'era riuscito) per tenerle testa ma, com'era facilmente prevedibile, era stato battuto. Stranamente, la ragazza non gli aveva sottratto il Bit Power, e si era limitata a sparire immediatamente con la sua squadra, prima che chiunque di loro riuscisse a raggiungerla e a parlarle...  
Andrew respirò profondamente. Per quanto gli dispiacesse per i Bladebreakers, soprattutto per Takao che aveva perso il suo Dragoon, sapeva benissimo che la sua mente era martellata da ben altri e più egoistici pensieri...  
Si era fatta sera, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di allenarsi ancora, nonostante il giorno dopo ci fosse stata la finale e considerate le loro flebili possibilità di vittoria, ma preferì andare a farsi una passeggiata in giardino, tanto per schiarirsi le idee. Si diresse verso il retro della villa con tanta voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa (Lo dicevo io che non era stato il cane, a ridurmi così le begonie... NdGianni) e convinto di non trovarci nessuno;invece lì qualcuno c'era, anche se era evidente che non lo stesse aspettando. Dovevano aver pensato la stessa cosa...  
\- Ralph... - disse, piuttosto sorpreso. Era convinto che fosse rinchiuso in casa come al solito ad elaborare qualche nuova tecnica o ad esercitarsi per l'indomani, dato che non era affatto da lui starsene ad oziare.  
Il tedesco girò lentamente la testa verso di lui, come muovendosi a rallentatore, e lo fissò con gli occhi più tristi che gli avesse mai visto. Solo dopo qualche secondo il suo sguardo scese dal volto alle braccia, e poté notare che una delle sue mani, stretta nell'altra, era arrossata e leggermente gonfia, proprio come se avesse preso a pugni qualcosa di duro che aveva finito col ferirlo.  
\- Ho creduto fino all'ultimo che lei non c'entrasse nulla... - balbettò. Naturalmente si riferiva all'improvvisa riapparizione di Céline tra le fila nemiche - Ho sperato, nonostante l'evidenza, che fosse del tutto estranea a quelle faccende... sono stato uno sciocco, lo so, però... - in quel momento gli parve terribilmente angosciato, non sembrava neppure più il suo capitano. Il ragazzo forte che non aveva mai un momento di debolezza e che da anni li sosteneva e guidava, che lui aveva sempre ammirato e considerato come un fratello maggiore... ma che pure aveva tradito, anche se lui non poteva saperlo, e solo per tentare di soffiargli la ragazza che ora lo stava facendo soffrire tanto... una ragazza di cui si era semplicemente incapricciato, ma che Ralph adorava... Adesso che si era innamorato anche lui, capiva perfettamente la differenza... Pentirsi sarebbe stato inutile, quindi Andrew poté solo pregare mentalmente affinché il suo amico non lo scoprisse mai. - ... Domani dovrei disputare il terzo incontro con lei, ma so già che non ce la farò... E' più forte di me, Andrew! Può essere malvagia quanto vuoi tu, ma io sono certo che non riuscirò mai a considerarla una nemica... prendimi pure per pazzo... Andrew, saresti disposto a sostituirmi tu?  
L'inglese gli diede una pacca di conforto sulle spalle, ed esclamò:  
\- Ma certo, non c'è nessun problema, penserò io a sistemare tutto! - e sorrise, giurando a sé stesso che da quel momento in poi avrebbe fatto di tutto, per aiutarlo e per ripagarlo di ogni cosa avesse fatto per lui fino a quel giorno... E che non lo avrebbe più fatto arrabbiare coi suoi stupidi piagnistei, impegnandosi seriamente col resto della squadra (Sembrano i classici buoni propositi di Capodanno... NdA)... Era l'unico modo che aveva per sdebitarsi e cercare di cancellare il suo vergognoso peccato...  
\- E una volta finite le gare, ci metteremo a cercare Boris! - concluse Ralph stupendolo, riprendendo il tono di voce fermo che gli era consueto. - Oggi non si è fatto sentire, vero?  
Andrew abbassò la testa, annuendo tristemente: da quando era uscito di casa non lo aveva chiamato neppure una volta, e lui aveva una paura da matti... non che lui lo tradisse e lo mollasse su due piedi per tornarsene coi Demolition Boys, quanto che Borkov avesse potuto riacciuffarlo e fargli del male... E proprio Ralph, che in quei giorni era stato così impegnato, era stato l'unico ad accorgersi del suo turbamento... Nessuno aveva dato peso ai suoi sentimenti, si erano limitati a criticarlo o a dargli dell'egoista ed infantile, anzi, qualcuno aveva perfino tirato un sospiro di sollievo, nel non vedere più il suo amato girare per casa... Ralph, invece aveva capito tutto...  
Lo abbracciò di slancio, e si appoggiò completamente a lui azzerando lo spazio che li divideva, pur accorgendosi dello stupore dell'altro, non abituato a simili effusioni da parte sua.  
\- Non mi fraintendere... - gli disse subito - Avevo solo voglia di farlo...  
Ralph, per tutta risposta, lo ricambiò, ridendo sommessamente (Uhm... però, come sono carini ’sti due insieme! Quasi quasi ci faccio un pensierino... NdA) (... NdBoris) ( ç__= ... - Mazer si è presa un pugno in un occhio - NdA).  
  
Dopo quel breve colloquio col suo amico, Andrew, un pochino risollevato, salì in camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva deciso che, a quel punto, fosse meglio andare a letto, perciò si avvicinò all'armadio per recuperare il suo pigiama... e vide sul letto qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione: era la camicia di Boris, quella che il ragazzo si era cambiato prima di scendere a fare colazione, dopo la figuraccia fatta con Oliver.  
La raccolse delicatamente da dov'era riposta e la portò a sé maneggiandola con estrema cura, come fosse qualcosa di incredibilmente fragile e prezioso, aspirando il profumo di cui era ancora impregnata... Dio, quanto gli mancava!  
E mentre coccolava quel pezzo di stoffa stringendolo forte, qualcosa cadde a terra producendo un udibile ‘tic’.  


* * *

L'attesissima finale sarebbe cominciata tra pochi secondi, e Gianni, così come Boss che gli stava di fronte, era già pronto per lanciare. Per quanto blindato nella sua appariscente armatura dorata (Che pacchianata! L'unico che sta bene con la corazza addosso è Andrew! NdA) (Sta bene anche senza... X D°°° NdBoris), riusciva abilmente a manovrare la propria spada-caricatore, che utilizzò al momento opportuno.  
« ... Lancio!! »  
Al via dato da Dj-Man, Amphilsbena schizzò in un lampo nell'arena, cominciando a sondare il terreno: il campo da gioco era la perfetta riproduzione di un paesaggio alpino, con tanto di limpido laghetto a valle (Ci sono le baite? E Heidi?E le CAPRE? NdBoris) (Vattene via subito!! >:( NdA)... Comunque, un secondo dopo essere atterrato, Hydra era sparito dalla visuale del blader romano.  
"Ma dove..."  
Mezzo secondo dopo, si accorse che il Bey avversario stava per piombargli addosso dall'alto, saltando dalle fronde di un piccolo abete, e lui riuscì a schivarlo per un soffio...  
\- E dài Giannino, smettila di scappare! Ho parecchio da fare, quindi devi farmi vincere in fretta!  
Il suo Amphil si fermò di colpo e fece retromarcia a tutta velocità, scontrandosi con Hydra con tanta violenza che quest'ultimo volò via, per poi ricadere in piedi (purtroppo) dopo aver volteggiato in aria per qualche metro.  
\- Non prenderti confidenza, tu... - borbottò scocciato, poi esclamò - Sono io che non voglio perdere altro tempo! Amphilsbena, Attacco Bifronte!!  
A quelle parole, il suo Bey sprigionò una luce dalla quale scaturì il suo Bit Power, ed immediatamente l'oggetto stesso prese ad eseguire l'ordine impartitogli con tutto il vigore per il quale era stato costruito. Le modifiche apportategli dalla Dottoressa Judy gli erano state effettivamente utili, perché stava riuscendo veramente a mettere in difficoltà il suo avversario; oltretutto, era la prima volta durante quel torneo che qualcuno riusciva ad usare il proprio animale sacro durante una battaglia contro i Superior Will...  
\- Magnifico... - balbettò Boss, che visibilmente pieno di ammirazione stava guardando la sua ‘bestiola’, che come al solito si dimenava istericamente in campo... Gianni si meravigliò parecchio, non solo perché Boss si era distratto dal combattimento lasciandogli campo libero, ma anche perché sembrava ci vedesse sul serio qualcosa di esteticamente bello, nel suo Bit... - Se sei capace di controllare questa splendida creatura, allora vale la pena che tu lo veda... Appari, Hydra!  
Anche dal Bey di Boss stava venendo fuori qualcosa... Appena lo vide, Gianni, sgomento, arretrò istintivamente di qualche passo: era davvero un Bit Power, come immaginava... Una specie di drago senza ali, ma con in compenso ben nove teste di serpente che vomitavano fuoco ovunque, emettendo terribili grida sibilanti!  
Come probabilmente stava succedendo a tutti coloro che avevano la possibilità di vedere quell'essere, quei versi gli procurarono un fastidio enorme, nonostante le sue orecchie fossero in parte protette dall'elmo che attenuava i suoni, e pure la sua trottola ne risentì, anche se solo leggermente.  
\- E' proprio come pensavo, Giannino, noi due saremmo una coppia perfetta! Guarda già come si piacciono i nostri Bit!  
\- Perché non la finisci di dire cazzate e non ti metti a fare sul serio, invece di limitarti a farmi stordire da quel tuo coso (Sì, si comincia sempre così... Non è che poi ti metti a fare un capitolo spinto anche su ’sti due, Mazer? NdBoris) (BASTA!!! NdA)?!  
\- Quanto siamo rigidi! E pensare che Andrew e Boris hanno trombato nel tuo letto (Non è vero!! NdBoris & Andrew) e tu non hai detto niente...  
\- EH?!?  
\- Non che mi sia messo a spiarli, però ero appostato fuori la finestra della cucina, quando il tuo amico inglese ha parlato ad Oliver della sua notte di fuoco, un attimo prima che entrassi tu (Si presume che fosse là a spiare prima che i SW aggredissero Boris, che era appena uscito di casa. NdA)...  
A rifletterci bene, dal suo punto di vista le cose coincidevano... Boss approfittò di quel suo attimo di défaillance per attaccare Amphil, il quale volò via dall'arena.  
Risucchiata la ‘splendida creatura’, si mise a ridere:  
\- E pensare che me lo hai detto tu, di non deconcentrarmi!

* * *

Non ne comprese bene il motivo, ma quando Gianni tornò alla panchina gli gettò un'occhiata assassina che sicuramente non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua sconfitta. Si era accorto che aveva scambiato qualche parola con Boss durante l'incontro, e forse questo l'aveva messo di cattivo umore (cosa molto insolita, per lui), ma non vedeva cosa c'entrasse lui... Beh, non aveva tempo per pensarci: doveva vincere a tutti i costi quell'incontro con Leon, o tutti gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento sarebbero stati vani.  
« Dopo un'emozionante scontro, Boss si è aggiudicato la vittoria su Gianni, ma non tutto è ancora perduto per la squadra europea: se riusciranno ad aggiudicarsi questa partita infatti, sarà solo il terzo match deciderà il vincitore finale! Scopriamo il campo di gioco! »  
Le pareti d'acciaio si divisero con un sordo ronzio, ed una curiosa costruzione si sollevò dal suolo.  
« Stavolta il campo di gioco stabilito è davvero particolare:l a parte principale è costituito da una palazzina dentro la quale i due giocatori dovranno destreggiarsi abilmente (E' un'arena chiusa, ma tenete presente che l'edificio è pieno di grandi finestre e micro-telecamere che trasmettono immagini su di un grande schermo, permettendo così di vederne l'interno. NdA), facendo anche attenzione a non urtare le colonne portanti... in quel caso, bladers, finireste per farla crollare sulle vostre teste! E ora, in posizione! 3, 2, 1... pronti... lancio! »  
Non appena sfiorarono il tetto dell'edificio, questo si aprì, facendoli precipitare sul pavimento del piano più alto. Entrambi atterrarono perfettamente su di esso, per poi iniziare a rincorrersi e studiarsi come di rito. Ma ad Oliver ci volle poco, per capire che un campo del genere avrebbe di certo favorito più lui che il suo avversario: il Bey di Leon aveva bisogno di grandi spazi aperti, per lanciare i suoi attacchi a folle velocità, inoltre era svantaggiato anche a causa della sua forma, che gli era d'impedimento nell'aggirarsi tra i vari oggetti della casa.  
Come sempre, non mosse un solo muscolo facciale per mostrare il benché minimo sentimento di sconforto o ansia, però di certo doveva essersi accorto di trovarsi in difficoltà... Non poteva sfruttare la lunghezza dei cornicioni delle terrazze per prendere la rincorsa, perché così avrebbe rischiato di finire di sotto, dato che la velocità di rotazione di Unycol stava facendo tremare l'intero Beyblade Stadium, né come lui poteva buttare all'aria la mobilia che arredava l'appartamento, perché in quel caso, se non si fosse fermato in tempo, avrebbe finito con lo schiantarsi contro un muro. Inoltre, le brusche frenate ledevano non solo alla sua già provata stabilità, che era invece il punto di forza del Bey di Oliver, ma anche alla sua rapidità, che andava sempre più scemando...  
Il Bey giallo di Leon era in cima ad una scalinata, quando il suo proprietario gli gridò (Leon che grida?!? O__O NdA):  
\- Acinonyx, attaccalo adesso!  
Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, Acinonyx si era fiondato su Unycol fracassando i gradini, ma, un attimo prima che l'oggetto centrasse una vetrata lanciato come fosse un proiettile, Oliver riuscì a vedere di sfuggita che anche da esso si era sprigionato un animale di luce: uno splendido ed elegante ghepardo...  
Il suo stupore, però, fu presto sostituito dalla felicità: Unycol era riuscito a scansarlo piegandosi pericolosamente verso destra per poi rimettersi miracolosamente in equilibrio, mentre l'altro era finito fuori, cosa che gli sarebbe costata la squalifica... Aveva vinto!  
\- Non ci posso credere... ero convinto che mi avrebbe preso in pieno! - disse a voce troppo bassa perché i suoi compagni, che con i Bladebreakers gli stavano urlando gioiose congratulazioni, potessero sentirlo.  
« Straordinario! Oliver Bouringer col suo Unycol è riuscito finalmente ad infrangere il record di vittorie piene e consecutive che tanta fama hanno valso ai Superior Will! »  
Seppur distratto dalla confusione e dagli strepiti che si sollevarono dagli spalti a quella frase, Oliver, prima che Leon recuperasse da terra il suo Bey, notò qualcosa di strano: sulla sua sommità, sul suo Bit Chip, non c'era raffigurata l'immagine di alcuna creatura, come sempre succedeva a quelli che ne contenevano uno...

* * *

\- Mi spiace infinitamente Signora, ma non sono riuscito a vincere... - le disse Leon, appena si fu avvicinato abbastanza.  
Nonostante l'apparenza, sapeva bene quanto fosse sinceramente dispiaciuto. Era sempre stato un fedele adempitore della loro causa. Talvolta anche troppo... Ormai era certa che fosse stato lui in persona, a chiedere a Boss d'influenzare Andrew in modo tale da sfruttare la non troppo recondita rivalità che c'era sempre stata tra lui e Ralph, e spingerlo in quel modo a farle quella richiesta alla quale non aveva potuto sottrarsi, pena la scoperta dei loro segreti, e costringerla ad una fuga vergognosa come fossestata una ladra... Ma certo, c'era pure da considerare che in quel periodo lei era profondamente disorientata a causa del rinascere dei sentimenti che provava per il tedesco, e un buon capo non può farsi turbare da pensieri così insignificanti, rischiando per quelli di compromettere la missione... Ci voleva qualcuno che la riportasse sulla retta via, e lui si era gentilmente offerto di mostrargliela...  
\- Non temere Leon, so bene che non avresti potuto mantenere quella velocità a lungo, ti avrebbe danneggiato... - si costrinse a rispondergli - Tanto l'incontro decisivo lo si deve disputare comunque...  
Già, Andrew. Non che avesse molta voglia di vederlo, soprattutto dopo che le erano tornati alla mente certi disgustosi ricordi, ma era sempre meglio che scontrarsi con Ralph: in quel caso,sarebbe stato davvero troppo straziante, per lei...  
Quella sera i suoi lucidi capelli neri erano acconciati in modo elaborato, e il suo kimono era particolarmente costoso e decorato. Era di pesante broccato e si allungava in uno strascico fino al suolo, con un nero profondo di sfondo e, dal collo dell'abito in giù, vi era raffigurata una meravigliosa cascata: ogni sua più piccola onda, ‘dipinta’ in colori che andavano dall'ardesia al pervinca (Traduzione: dal grigio scuro intenso al violaceo... NdA), era definita con minuziosa cura, compresa la schiuma che risaltava come fosse costituita d'intarsi d'avorio, andandosi a scontrare contro le rocce brune o lambendo quietamente la sponda definita da verdi fili d'erba, dalla quale si innalzava lo snello tronco di un albero di mimose, con tanto di ben definiti rami sottili carichi di delicati fiorellini gialli. Sembrava quasi di poterne sentire il profumo... La sottoveste era viola prugna, l'obi invece rubava le sue sfumature a quelle del sole al tramonto, ed era intessuto di fili d'oro (So che certi accostamenti cromatici potrebbero far rabbrividire, ma si deve considerare che sui kimono ben fatti i disegni sono in genere estremamente sfarzosi, e l'obi è scelto appositamente per fare da contrasto sull'abito stesso, risaltando all'occhio ancor prima di esso... NdA).  
\- Io non sono del tutto convinto che la vittoria di Oliver sia dovuta esclusivamente alla sua abilità... - la voce di Boss la fece rallentare fino a fermarsi - Se me lo permette, Signora, mi viene da dire che stasera soffi un vento maligno pronto ad aiutare i nostri attuali avversari sul campo... e non solo loro...  
\- Non credo che per i nostri scopi aria e fuoco siano una bella accoppiata... - aggiunse Leon - Il vento fa divampare le fiamme e ne trasporta lontano le scintille...  
\- Tutto quello che ci era permesso fare, lo abbiamo fatto. Non ci resta che riporre le nostre speranze nell'Unico, che dovrebbe essere dalla nostra parte, se Dio vuole... - e riprese ad avanzare.  
"Ma se non lo fosse?" finì per pensare... Tirava una brutta aria, e lei sentiva la funesta presenza dell'Oscura Dea che le aleggiava attorno. Non si era neppure manifestata e già tentava d'impossessarsi di un elemento non suo, almeno a giudicare dal corpo che si era scelto, che era incline a tutt'altro pur tendendo ad esso...  
Un pessimo segno.  
\- Elegante come sempre, cara Céline... A volte mi chiedo dove tu vada a recuperarli, tutti quei bei vestiti...  
\- Anche tu stai molto bene, Andrew...  
Come ogni volta che doveva affrontare un'incontro importante, il blader inglese si era presentato con indosso la sua armatura scarlatta ed alla mano l'alabarda-dispositivo di lancio (Troppo bono, vestito così! Mi sono scaricata certe immagini da Internet e me le vado a vedere di continuo! Quanto ai caricatori,quello di Ralph è una mazza ferrata e mi pare che Oliver abbia una lancia, ma non ne sono proprio sicura, perciò non l'ho scritto... NdA). Fin qui, tutto normale. Ma nei suoi occhi c'era una luce diversa... Anche il colore delle iridi era cambiato, passando dal loro solito grigio-azzurro ad un violetto intenso, segno che Lei si era già impossessata del suo corpo, e forse pure del suo spirito...  
\- Tu sai perché sono qui al posto di Ralph, vero? Non certo solo per cercare di vincere i mondiali... - Céline, nonostante le sue velate minacce, riuscì a rimanere calma.  
« Questa volta il Beyblade Stadium ha la forma di un labirinto, che i nostri bladers potranno eventualmente sfruttare per nascondersi, sempre che non ci si perdano! ... Pronti... Lancio! »  
\- Non ti permetterò di fare proprio niente! Vai, Elysium! - il suo Beyblade bianco e nero emanò così tanta forza da frantumare al suo passaggio i muri che aveva dinanzi senza neppure arrivare a toccarli, quando fece la sua apparizione un grosso e bellissimo uccello nero dal lungo collo.  
Nel vedere comparire un Bit Power, Andrew non si stupì come avevano fatto i suoi compagni, ma semplicemente ghignò.  
\- Adesso... - Il suo Bey rosso, ormai non più animato dal suo vecchio Salaman, diventò in un attimo un globo infuocato, e schizzò nella sua direzione ad una velocità ancora maggiore di quella solita a Leon. Prima che lei potesse fare qualunque cosa, Elysium esplose in mille frammenti ed il suo Bit Chip, unica parte ancora intatta, sbalzò verso l'alto - Distruggi anche quell'affare!  
Si trattò di una frazione di secondo: prima che la punta alla base del Bey di Andrew riuscisse a planare su di esso e a frantumarlo, una scia viola, invisibile alla maggior parte della gente presente nella sala, lo tolse dalla sua portata facendolo finire ai piedi di Céline, che lo raccolse immediatamente.  
\- Pazzesco… - mormorò Andrew, incredulo.  
"Griphol... è uscito fuori spontaneamente per aiutarmi!" capì lei.  
« Andrew McGregor ha conquistato il secondo punto, portando alla vittoria la sua squadra! Gli European Dream sono i nuovi campioni del mondo!»  
L'inglese scosse la testa, girandosi a salutare il pubblico che lo stava acclamando.

* * *

Era sera inoltrata, e di certo i mondiali dovevano essere finiti, ma lì dov'erano non c'era la TV per vederli. Yuriy, insieme ad Ivan, aveva voluto seguire Boris, che era stato trasportato in una certa camera ancora svenuto: si trovavano in un laboratorio segreto della Borg, un rifugio di una ‘filiale’ italiana della quale non era mai stato a conoscenza. Erano ore che aspettavano ostinatamente seduti di fronte a Sergey, che bloccava loro l'accesso alla porta.  
\- L'ho visto, sai, quel Beyblade che hai in tasca... e, a quanto mi pare, ha in sé un Bit Power... - sussurrò Ivan, rompendo il silenzio. Il biondo gli concesse un'occhiata svogliata, per poi tornare a concentrarsi altrove.  
\- E' per questo che hai venduto Boris al nemico? Per avere un nuovo Bit?! - Yuriy scattò all'istante, nel sentirlo, ma dovette arretrare altrettanto in fratta perché Sergey lo stava puntando con una pistola.  
\- Quel Bey è semplicemente un prestito, non è mio e neppure sarei in grado di controllare quello che eventualmente potrebbe esserci dentro... Io non sarei mai voluto diventare un cacciatore di Bit, ed aiutare i Superior Will è per me il modo più semplice per tagliare i ponti col passato... Prima la finiamo, e prima mi libererò di tutto questo!  
\- Una volta eri fiero, di poter controllare un Bit potente come Seaborg... poi sei cambiato tutt'ad un tratto senza motivo, da quando è venuta fuori quella Els... è da allora che ti comporti stranamente!  
\- Lei mi ha aperto gli occhi, Yuriy, mi ha fatto capire che abbiamo sempre una possibilità, se siamo pronti a rischiare il tutto per tutto... Ho saputo cose che non potrò più ignorare di aver visto... non potrò più far finta di non sapere... - il rosso si spaventò quasi, nel vedere gli occhi spiritati di quello che fino a quel mattino considerava uno dei suoi pochi e più grandi amici... - Lo sai che i Bit Power artificiali della Borg sono in realtà costituiti da pezzi di altri Bit? La Borg non potrebbe mai ricreare esseri tanto perfetti fatti di pura energia, può solo limitarsi a smembrare quelli che cattura per poi ricucirne i pezzi creandone di più potenti... ma tutti quei pezzi rimangono vivi, Yuriy, e si rendono conto del loro stato, soffrono lontano dal loro corpo d'origine e non riescono ad unirsi a livello mentale con gli altri... - Ivan aveva portato una mano alla bocca, per l'orrore – Quelle creature non sono potere messo a disposizione per essere sfruttato da uomini malvagi per i loro scopi o per animare stupide gare di trottole, ma esseri viventi, seppur in forma così diversa dalla nostra... A me sembra di poter sentire le loro grida di dolore... E' orribile!  
\- E chi è che ti avrebbe detto tutte queste cose?! - alzò la voce, cercando di convincersi che quello che aveva appena sentito fosse falso.  
\- I Superior Will.  
\- Ohh! Cacciatori di Bit Power che fanno simili discorsi! Vabbè che sono totalmente pazzi, però...  
\- Loro non sono cacciatori di Bit... i Superior Will SONO dei Bit Power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo di questo cap. viene dall'inglese, e si traduce come ‘Soffia un vento maligno (o nocivo)’, o meglio ancora ‘Tira una brutta aria’: è così che si chiama nella versione americana la puntata #49 di ‘Beyblade’ (in Italia ‘Il ruggito della Tigre Bianca’), quella nella quale c'è lo scontro tra Rei e Boris.  
> Volevo dirvi un paio di cose a proposito dei Bit dei SW, ora che si sono mostrati... Mazer, quello di Els (nome olandese che ho trovato su di una rivista di mia madre...), io l'ho sempre immaginato come la carta ‘The Freez’ di ‘Card Captor Sakura’... l'avete presente? Deriva (come il mio nickname) dal nome della spada magica che appartiene alla ragazza, nella storia originale. Hydra si inspira all'Idra di Lerna, mostro della mitologia greca dalle molteplici teste di serpente che se tagliate si rigeneravano all'infinito, a meno che il collo mozzato non venisse bruciato alla base; Elysium invece viene dal latino ed indica i Campi Elisi, la sede dei Beati per gli antichi romani. Per finire Acinonyx, che deriva da ‘Acinonyx Jubatus’, il nome scientifico del ghepardo, considerato l'animale terrestre più veloce: può superare i 110 Km/h, ma (come abbiamo visto) i suoi scatti non durano molto a lungo...


	20. 1° Febbraio

Ancora ammutoliti per lo stupore, Yuriy ed Ivan guardavano Sergey ad occhi sbarrati:  
\- I Superior Will... sarebbero Bit Power?  
\- Bit Power in forma umana.  
\- Interessante... - i tre russi si girarono contemporaneamente, nel sentire quella voce: Andrew! - Avevo già notato qualcosa di strano in loro, ma non avrei mai immaginato una cosa del genere...  
\- Come hai fatto ad arrivare fin qui? Le guardie...  
\- Non ci sono più, te lo assicuro... - rispose l'inglese con voce neutra, avvicinandosi alla porta della camera dov'era rinchiuso Boris e cominciando ad armeggiare con la maniglia.  
\- Aspetta, è chiusa.. .- gli disse Sergey, prendendo dalla tasca qualcosa che poi gli lanciò. La afferrò prontamente al volo:era una chiave.  
\- Yuriy... - Ivan stava richiamando la sua attenzione tirandogli un lembo della manica. - Le guardie...  
Il ragazzo indicava col dito qualcosa che si trovava dietro l'angolo del corridoio: a terra c'erano resti carbonizzati e mucchi di una sorta di fuliggine dalla chiara impronta umana... Possibile che fosse stato lui a..? A quel pensiero inorridì. Cosa stava succedendo ancora, e cosa c'entrava Andrew? Nel sentire il cigolio della porta che si apriva, Yuriy riportò il proprio sguardo su di essa. L'antipatico londinese (che, tra l'altro, conosceva appena) era già entrato, mentre Sergey era rimasto sulla soglia apparentemente calmo, come se considerasse ciò che stava accadendo perfettamente normale. Dovette ammettere di ammirare quel suo incredibile sangue freddo...  
Per quanto impaurito, la curiosità prese il sopravvento, e si decise ad affacciarsi per dare un'occhiata: nel guardare cosa c'era là dentro, sussultò. Conosceva fin troppo bene quei macchinari... Boris era in una capsula identica a quella nella quale era stato rinchiuso lui qualche anno prima, quando alla vigilia del suo incontro con Takao l'avevano utilizzata per fargli una specie di lavaggio del cervello, per annullare tutti i sentimenti che provava ad eccezione dell'odio e della rivalità... ma perché fare una cosa simile anche al suo amico?  
Andrew, passando un dito sulle saldature di quell'aggeggio infernale, le stava in qualche modo fondendo, finché una delle sue pareti anteriori trasparenti saltò via, rigettando con violenza verso l'esterno tutto il suo contenuto. Se ne lasciò travolgere totalmente senza fare una piega, limitandosi ad afferrare il russo prima che ricadesse al suolo anche lui. Nel frattempo tutto il liquido si era sparso sul pavimento, ma qualche goccia era schizzata anche sul viso di Yuriy: al contatto con quella roba gelida ed azzurrina arretrò immediatamente, per poi considerare con stupore che quella non era la stessa sostanza che usavano su di lui... gli sarebbe bastata sentirla sulla pelle, per capirlo...  
L'inglese strappò di dosso a Boris tutti i fili e i tubicini che aveva, mentre con l'altro braccio continuava a reggerlo. Il russo tossì un paio di volte per espellere il composto che doveva aver in parte ingerito, e mosse un paio di volte le palpebre lentamente, finché non riuscì a sollevarle mostrando così a tutti i suoi occhi: erano diventati neri! Le sue iridi, una volta di un cristallino color acquamarina, ora erano scure e profonde come due pezzi di brace, e anche quelle dell'altro, a guardarle meglio, erano cambiate, essendo diventate di un inquietante violetto.  
Quando Boris riuscì finalmente ad alzare la testa e lo vide, sorrise.  
\- Ciao, piccino (Piccino? Ma se compio gli anni prima di te! NdBoris) (Ma io sono più alto..! NdAndrew) (Di 3 cm... NdBoris)... hai riposato bene? - lo ricambiò, accarezzandogli il capo.  
\- Uhm... era un po' scomodo, quel coso... e poi sembra una bara!  
\- Hai proprio ragione, i tuoi persecutori hanno pessimi gusti, in fatto di arredamento... - un colpo sparato dalla sua mano fece saltare tutto per aria, dai resti della capsula ai computer, fino a far esplodere il muro che c'era dietro - Perchè non andiamo a fargli le nostre rimostranze di persona?  
\- Massì, buona idea! - rispose, prendendolo per mano e sollevandosi leggermente con i piedi da terra, arrivando a galleggiare a mezz'aria - Aggrappati bene, ti ci porto io in un attimo!  
\- Vedo che fai rapidamente progressi... - scherzò, avvinghiandosi a lui. Boris ridacchiò, e un momento dopo stavano volando abbracciati fuori dall'edificio, che avevano lasciato uscendo dalla parete sfondata.  
Non appena li vide sparire nel cielo, Sergey si rivolse a loro due dicendo:  
\- Dobbiamo andare anche noi, ragazzi,ci stanno aspettando.  


* * *

Gli occhi di Rei corsero all'orologio da muro, per vedere l'orario. Erano ormai tre quarti d'ora che tutti loro erano riuniti nel salone ad attendere non si sa cosa, e l'atmosfera si stava facendo pesante, oltre che snervante: era stato Kei, prima di uscire di casa, a dire loro di farlo, andandosene poi in tutta fretta senza spiegarne il motivo. A guardarsi bene intorno, però, notò che mancavano Boris ed Andrew... Non si trovavano da nessuna parte... Beh, in realtà Boris non era mai tornato da quando la mattina precedente li aveva lasciati dicendo che intendeva raggiungere i suoi compagni, per assistere con loro alla seconda giornata delle semifinali... Però era strano che Andrew fosse uscito senza avvisare nessuno, magari era proprio andato a cercare lui... sembrava che fossero diventati parecchio amici, in quei giorni... Mah...  
\- Qualcuno di voi sa forse cos'è che stiamo aspettando? - chiese Max, quasi timorosamente.  
\- Non ne ho idea... - Ralph scosse la testa.  
\- A me è venuta fame... Non c'è qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti? - disse Takao, con finta allegria.  
\- Ormai i camerieri e il cuoco si sono ritirati nelle loro stanze, non so se è il caso di buttarli giù dal letto a quest'ora, è piuttosto tardi... - gli rispose Gianni, a mo’ di scusa.  
\- Già, che stupido, non ci avevo pensato... - mormorò il giapponese mogiamente.  
\- Magari, se proprio hai fame, posso cucinarti qualcosa io, dopo che Kei ci avrà spiegato tutto... - intervenne Oliver.  
\- Davvero lo faresti? - gli occhi di Takao scintillarono.  
Rei sorrise, nel vedere che finalmente gli era tornato un po' di buon umore: da quando gli era stato sottratto Dragoon era stato decisamente troppo silenzioso e tranquillo, per i suoi gusti, tanto che aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi... Gianni, che pure aveva perso Amphilsbena, aveva reagito decisamente meglio, o almeno così gli era sembrato. Loro due, così come i White Tigers, gli All Starz, i Demolition Boys e chissà quanti altri ragazzi, avevano perduto i loro Bit a causa dei Superior Will.. .che probabilmente l'avrebbero fatta franca, perché anche se avevano perso i mondiali comunque non erano stati sconfitti, e loro non avrebbero potuto andarli a cercare, visto che il loro permesso di soggiorno stava per scadere e tra meno di nove ore (Ormai è passata la mezzanotte e quindi è il 1°Febbraio, però è ancora notte fonda. NdA) avrebbero dovuto prendere gli aerei per tornarsene ai loro paesi d'origine... Nel pensare che Céline era stata così tanto tempo vicino a loro a boicottarli e spiarli senza che se ne accorgessero minimamente, gli montò il sangue alla testa: se avesse avuto i Superior Will a portata di mano in quel momento...  
Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che fece letteralmente un salto dalla sedia, quando la porta si aprì dietro di lui: a spalancarla era stato Kei, con ancora il cappotto indosso, e con lui c'erano Borkov, i Demolition Boys escluso Boris e i Superior Will!

* * *

Dopo qualche attimo di sconcerto generale dovuto al loro ingresso, dato che nessuno aveva avuto la forza di aprire bocca, Ralph azzardò un :  
\- Kei... perché li hai portati qui?  
\- Giuro che non lo sappiamo neppure noi... io ed Ivan, almeno... - disse Yuriy, gettando un'occhiata indefinibile a Sergey. Decisamente, c'era qualcosa che non andava...  
\- Infatti siamo venuti qui proprio per darvi le dovute spiegazioni, almeno finché ne avremo il tempo... - Céline si fece avanti, reggendo tra le braccia un oggetto probabilmente pesante, avvolto in qualcosa che pareva stoffa - Per prima cosa, credo che sia meglio rifare le presentazioni: io mi chiamo Elysium, il mio compagno che conoscete come Leon è in realtà Acinonyx e il vero nome di Boss è Hydra, mentre quello della nostra defunta amica Els era Mazer... Noi siamo quattro tra i più potenti Bit Power presenti in natura, e quelli che avete visto uscire dai nostri Beyblade durante il torneo erano una specie di ologrammi che riproducono le nostre reali fattezze... Li abbiamo usati per sfruttare i nostri poteri senza dare nell'occhio, anche se non potevamo certo dare il meglio di noi attraverso semplici immagini...  
\- Stanno dicendo la verità... - intervenne Kei,davanti ai loro sguardi increduli - Il pomeriggio durante il quale Céline è andata via dicendo che suo padre stava male, io l'ho passato in biblioteca, dove ho trovato un antichissimo libro che parlava di esseri che mi hanno subito fatto pensare a dei Bit... Ad esempio Elysium, dalle sembianze di un uccello nero, che ha il compito di accompagnare in paradiso le anime dei guerrieri caduti valorosamente in battaglia, al quale si attribuivano poteri quali la telecinesi, il teletrasporto, una sorta di capacità d'ipnosi e la resurrezione; Mazer, un pesce di ghiaccio che si diceva rendesse curative le acque nelle quali nuotava, telepatico, capace di utilizzare proiezioni astrali e dotato di empatia, cioè in grado di avvertire le emozioni altrui... Un potere che spesso usava combinandolo a quello di Hydra, fortissimo e velenoso mostro dalle nove teste di serpente legato all'elemento fuoco, che sfrutta un tipo di controllo mentale diverso da quello di Elysium: al contrario di lei non può dare ordini precisi (che vengono eseguiti dal malcapitato che non si rende conto, o dimentica totalmente, di aver agito contro la propria volontà, per poi ritrovarsi solo con un gran mal di testa), ma si limita a spingere l'individuo a comportarsi in un certo modo sfruttando generalmente le emozioni che più tenderebbe a sopprimere, come se gli togliesse ogni freno inibitore... In ogni caso il processo non sempre è immediato, anzi, possono anche volerci mesi perché si compia, ma non appena questo avviene, sulla fronte della persona in questione, come avvertimento che l'ordine è stato eseguito, appare per qualche minuto il carattere ‘hi’... Il marchio compare pure in caso di attacchi velenosi, sulla parte del corpo che è stata morsa... Infine c'è il ghepardo Acinonyx, che può mutare il proprio aspetto in qualunque persona voglia e muoversi con una velocità superiore a quella di chiunque altro...  
\- Oltre a poter tirare fuori, all'occorrenza, artigli alla Nightmare (In realtà, che io sappia, il ghepardo è forse l'unico felino che non ha artigli retrattili... NdA)... - borbottò Yuriy.  
\- Mi aveva insospettito il fatto che Céline avesse chiamato il suo Bey proprio Elysium, - riprese Kei - ma quando sono tornato all'albergo lei non c'era più, e ho preferito non dire nulla... Quando poi sono arrivati gli altri Superior Will, ho potuto avere una conferma alle mie ipotesi...  
Come al solito, tutti erano troppo sbigottiti per parlare, e Céline ne approfittò per continuare lei:  
\- Per farvi capire bene qual è il nostro ruolo in questa faccenda, vale la pena che vi racconti una certa leggenda, nella quale si narra di fatti accaduti molto, molto tempo fa, prima ancora che nascessimo noi, che pure abbiamo centinaia di anni alle spalle... Pare che durante i primi tentativi umani di prendere il controllo su quegli esseri che voi chiamate Bit Power, espressione di forze presenti da sempre e che danno corpo alla Natura stessa, si fosse per errore venuta a creare una terribile entità, che, se non fosse stata fermata alla svelta, avrebbe finito col distruggere tutto il creato... Per fortuna Houk, uno dei più valorosi Bit allora esistenti, si fece avanti per combatterlo e riuscì a bloccarlo a costo della vita... Impresa vittoriosa dovuta probabilmente al fatto che il maligno Bit si era formato a causa di certi esperimenti compiuti su Houk stesso, il quale, sceso per un certo periodo sulla Terra, fu per qualche tempo tenuto prigioniero da alcuni folli uomini che tentarono di studiarlo per capire da dove venisse tutto quel potere, con le conseguenze che vi ho appena illustrato...  
\- E tutto questo cosa c'entra, con quello che avete fatto voi fin ora? - domandò Ralph, titubante.  
\- Beh, vedi... Il problema è che quell'essere non fu eliminato completamente, ma solo sigillato in una sorta di Bit Chip simile a quello che si trova sugli attuali Beyblade, del quale alla fine s'impossessarono proprio quelle persone che per prime avevano tentato di catturare dei Bit Power... Si riunirono in un'organizzazione sopravvissuta in qualche modo tra alterne vicende fino ad oggi, e che voi conoscete molto bene...  
Gli sguardi dei presenti si focalizzarono tutti su Borkov.  
\- Esatto, si tratta proprio della Borg... - disse finalmente lui, con un tono tanto fiero quanto fuori luogo - Infatti il monastero è stato costruito proprio nel luogo in cui si svolse quella battaglia, e nel suo cuore c'è l'altare dell'Essere, l'Oscura Dea, come la chiamiamo noi... Il tabernacolo è antichissimo, è lì da ben prima che arrivassimo noi e non si è potuto fare altro che costruirvici attorno l'edificio, dato che tutti coloro che hanno tentato si spostarlo, o anche solo di avvicinarsi troppo, sono stati disintegrati all'istante...  
\- ... Disintegrati? - Oliver era alquanto turbato.  
\- L'Oscura Dea, per quanto impossibilitata a muoversi, è un Bit Power senziente ed onnisciente, capace di difendersi benissimo se maneggiato contro la sua volontà... - spiegò Céline - Non ha un aspetto definito come gli altri Bit e, nelle sue attuali condizioni, per potersi scatenare ha bisogno di legarsi ad un corpo ospite, del quale diventa parassita offrendogli nel contempo i propri poteri, che si sviluppano seguendo le inclinazioni del tipo in questione... Sapevamo che dopo millenni questo momento sarebbe giunto, che Lei avrebbe trovato il modo per arrivare ad impossessarsi di un individuo adatto, ed è per questo che siamo stati mandati qui: i miei compagni hanno preso direttamente sembianze umane, io invece sono stata costretta a reincarnarmi in uno di esso, e questo mi ha inizialmente creato qualche problema di adattamento a livello... psichico...  
Ralph si rese conto che era piuttosto reticente a parlarne, nel senso che forse nel corso della sua vita da ragazza doveva aver fatto o provato qualcosa che andava oltre le regole impostele dal suo ruolo... Ora si spiegavano molte cose... Vedendola in difficoltà, si affrettò a chiederle:  
\- Avete scoperto dove si trova adesso l'Oscura Dea?  
I Superior Will, Borkov ed i presenti Demolition Boys si lanciarono un sguardo eloquente, finché Céline non ebbe il coraggio di sussurrare:  
\- Si tratta di Andrew... il vostro amico Andrew McGregor...  
Gianni, ancora con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, le domandò timorosamente:  
\- Voi... siete capaci di aiutarlo, non è vero?  
\- Vedi, Gianni... esiste un altro racconto riferito al precedente, nel quale viene detto che, durante un periodo passato sulla Terra in forma umana, Houk avesse avuto un figlio da una donna umana... da allora, per ogni generazione, dovrebbe nascere una persona definita come Unico, che possiede in sé la facoltà di risigillare l'Oscura Dea e che assieme al potere di tutti gli altri Bit potrà eliminarla una volta per sempre... - fece una pausa, e questo accrebbe ulteriormente la tensione già presente nella sala - Si dice inoltre che l'Unico sarà riconoscibile da noi anche perché è in grado di controllare un certo Bit alato, formatosi a partire da una piuma di Houk... Ebbene, per qualche tempo abbiamo creduto che Egli fosse Ralph...  
\- Io?!  
\- Vedi, è che io ho conosciuto e per un certo tempo... frequentato, se così vogliamo dire, il tuo Griphol (E brava Céline! Se l'è fatta con Bestia e Padrone! NdBoris) (-__-°... Questa ce la potevi risparmiare! NdA), dopo averlo incontrato la prima volta mente piangeva la morte del suo padrone morto in guerra... poi ci siamo persi di vista per vari motivi, e quando ci siamo ritrovati ho cominciato a pensare che potessi essere tu il predestinato, visto che Griphol è un animale alato che protegge da sempre la tua famiglia... quando l'ho conosciuto non sapevo nulla di quel particolare della leggenda, e ancora non eravamo in pericolo...  
\- Ma dopo avete scoperto che Falborg è nato per clonazione, usando e manipolando il DNA estratto da una certa piuma - reliquia che girava nella Borg da qualche secolo, e avete cominciato a sospettare che l'Unico fosse Boris, anche se lui ai vostri occhi è sempre apparso ‘solo’ come un blader capace e nient'altro... - concluse Sergey, facendo girare nella sua direzione le teste di tutti gli ascoltatori.  
\- Sì, è stato anche quello... - ammise Celine - Inoltre la Dea ha usato proprio lui per arrivare ad Andrew, sfruttando tra l'altro anche noi Superior Will, che abbiamo stupidamente fatto il suo gioco... - Leon fece un paio di colpi di tosse e lei passò ad altro, mostrandosi però ben felice di essere riuscita a metterlo in imbarazzo - C'è anche da considerare che le volte in cui abbiamo attentato alla sua vita è sempre riuscito a scamparla, perché Lei ha attivato un contatto col suo prescelto per farlo accorrere... nel senso che, se ci fate caso, è stato sempre Andrew a trovarlo e soccorrerlo, e la sua mano è guarita grazie ad una trasfusione del suo sangue già infettato dalla Dea, che su Boris ha avuto un effetto positivo, prova della compatibilità tra i loro poteri...  
\- Compatibilità di poteri? Ma non sono nemici? - domandò Rei, perplesso. Già la faccenda di Boris discendente da un Bit Power leggendario gli suonava abbastanza strana...  
\- Devi sempre ricordare però l'Oscura Dea e l'Unico traggono origine dallo stesso essere, e che per questo tendono sempre ad avvicinarsi, piuttosto che a combattersi; perciò se quest'ultimo decidesse di appoggiarla, la sua forza aumenterebbe considerevolmente... - s'intromise Boss - Nulla costringe Boris a stare dalla nostra parte, e considerato il rapporto che c'è tra lui e l'inglese, non è affatto detto che abbia il coraggio di andare fino in fondo... Che c'è Giannino, cos'è quella faccia? Ancora non sei convinto che quei due stanno praticamente insieme? - L'italiano lo stava guardando in modo strano, mentre i Bladebreakers, che non sapevano nulla delle faccende sentimentali dei due, avevano stabuzzato gli occhi per lo stupore.  
\- ... Che vuol dire che potrebbe non avere il coraggio per andare fino in fondo?  
\- Vuol dire che il solo modo per distruggere l'Oscura Dea sarebbe quello di trafiggere al cuore Andrew con una certa spada che abbiamo qui... - Leon mostrò loro l'oggetto, che si rivelò essere il contenuto del fagotto che Céline aveva portato con sé. - Mentre i poteri di Boris sono parte di lui e perciò non gli faranno alcun male, una volta venuti a galla, quelli dell'Oscura Dea tendono a corrodere in brevissimo tempo l'anima e il corpo di chi li usa... quindi se pure il vostro amico sopravvivesse al colpo, morirebbe a causa dei danni provocati da Lei durante la permanenza nel suo corpo... Sono danni che nessun medico umano potrebbe guarire...  
\- E' per questo motivo che è stato rinchiuso in quella capsula del laboratorio, per risvegliare velocemente la sua forza e tentare di condizionarlo in modo tale da obbligarlo a farlo, anche se mi sa che non ha funzionato...  
\- Tu hai permesso loro di farlo... Che manipolassero la mente di Boris... - mormorò inorridito Yuriy.  
\- Se gli avessimo detto chiaro e tondo ‘devi ammazzare il tuo ragazzo’, dubito che ci avrebbe dato retta... Non c'è altro modo: o sconfiggiamo Lei, o domani non ci saremo più noi!  
\- Secondo l'Oracolo, questa faccenda si risolverà entro il 1° Febbraio del 2003, dove c'è il vertice meridionale del Triangolo Nero...  
\- Triangolo Nero? - Takao non capì (Dov'è la novità? NdA).  
\- Se uniamo con una linea immaginaria Oslo, dove abbiamo recuperato la spada, Mosca, dov'era tenuta prigioniera Lei, e Sirmione, sede dei mondiali e dello scontro finale, si può notare che quest'ultima città si trova proprio nel punto più basso del triangolo che si viene a formare (E' vero: provateci usando un planisfero! NdA)... - spiegò Céline - Quanto a questa spada, in essa abbiamo già inserito tutti i Bit Power recuperati in questi anni nel mondo intero, che serviranno a fornirgli la forza necessaria per risucchiare ed intrappolare Lei... Oltre a noi Superior Will, mancano solo Draciel, Driger, Unycol e Griphol, vale a dire i vostri Bit... Se non accetterete, vista la situazione, di cedereceli spontaneamente, saremo costretti a sottrarveli con la forza...  
\- E Dranzer? - Takao, stupefatto, si rivolse a Kei. Anche Ralph era confuso: possibile che Kei le avesse dato il suo animale sacro di propria volontà? E poi, non aveva parlato di Salaman... dov'era finito?  
\- Ho consegnato loro Dranzer e anche Salaman... - rispose inevitabilmente il blader della Fenice Rossa, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero - Andrew l'aveva lasciato incustodito sulla sua scrivania; l'ho trovato lì quando siamo tornati a casa dopo gli incontri... Deve averlo scambiato con la Dea prima delle finali... E' probabile che Boris l'avesse ancora addosso dopo averla rubata, quando è stato teletrasportato alla villa, e dopo che Borkov l'ha rapito è rimasta a sua portata di mano...  
\- Non posso credere che tu abbia accettato di farlo... rinunciare così al tuo Bit...  
\- Takao... non c'è altra scelta...  
\- E se per caso tu ci stessi ingannando, Kei? - lo riprese Ralph, attirando su di sé l'indignazione degli altri Bladebreakers - In fondo i Superior Will e la Borg stanno collaborando ,e tu una volta eri uno di loro...  
\- Non ti permettere di rivolgere simili accuse ad un nostro compagno! - ringhiò Rei, decisamente arrabbiato - Kei ci ha già dimostrato la sua lealtà, e nessuno deve osare metterla in dubbio…!  
\- Su, state calmi! - intervenne inaspettatamente Borkov - Kei non ha avuto più niente a che fare con noi, dopo l'episodio di due anni fa, e comunque è venuto a sapere di questi particolari sui Superior Will solo qualche ora prima di voi... Se stiamo lavorando insieme, un motivo c'è: se non lo facciamo, domani a quest'ora saremo tutti morti! Anche noi perderemo i Bit Power come tutti gli altri, visto che dovranno restare per l'eternità nella spada a sigillare la Dea, ma in compenso ci resterà Boris... studiandolo potremo trovare il modo di creare dei super-soldati per il nostro esercito, anche se dovremo abbandonare le ricerche su quelle creature... Boris rimane pur sempre una nostra preziosa proprietà... - A quest'ultima frase Yuriy, che era dietro di lui, lo guardò così male da far temere a Ralph che gli sarebbe saltato addosso...  
\- Ragazzi, per favore, credetemi... abbiate fiducia in me... - concluse Kei a voce bassa, come temendo la loro reazione.  
Max estrasse il suo Beyblade dalla tasca, e lo poggiò sul tavolo che aveva davanti:  
\- Se lo dici tu Kei, ti credo. Sarò sempre dalla tua parte qualunque cosa succeda, anche se mi dispiace per il mio Draciel...  
\- Anch'io sono con voi! - esclamò Rei, incoraggiato dal suo gesto Ralph sentì su di lui tutti i loro occhi che lo puntavano carichi di aspettative, e alla fine cedette.  
Sospirò:  
\- Diamo l'addio a Griphol, che per secoli ha accompagnato la famiglia Jurgens nelle sue battaglie...  
\- Che ci vuoi fare Ralph, l'ultima battaglia potrebbe essere questa... - Mormorò Oliver ancora non completamente convinto, dando cautamente loro anche il suo Bey.  
\- Avete fatto la cosa più giusta ragazzi, non costringendoci a farvi di nuovo del male... cosa che speravo vivamente di evitare... - sospirò Céline; poi si avvicinò alla spada - Leon, Boss, andiamo! Ora tocca a noi...  
Attorno a loro si formarono delle auree luminose e ben presto cominciarono a sbiadire come delle immagini sfuocate, diventando scie di luce che, con quelle degli altri Bit, andarono a convergere nella spada, che le risucchiò.  
\- Addio… - sussurrò Ralph, che aveva tanta voglia di piangere... Per lui, per Céline, per aver perso Griphol, per come sarebbe stata la loro vita senza Bit, sempre se fossero sopravvissuti....  
Passato qualche secondo in assoluto mutismo generale, Sergey urlò all'improvviso qualcosa, squarciando il silenzio:  
\- TUTTI A TERRA!!!  
Per fortuna i presenti nella sala ubbidirono senza chiedere spiegazioni, perché se non l'avessero fatto sarebbero stati letteralmente trucidati, almeno a giudicare da com'era ridotto l'arredamento della stanza: qualcosa era entrato a tutta velocità dalla direzione della finestra, tranciando più o meno ad altezza d'uomo qualunque cosa avesse incontrato sul suo cammino...

* * *

\- Allora, li hai beccati? - chiese Andrew, alzando la testa verso l'alto per poterlo guardare.  
\- Mi sa di no... - gli rispose lui, scendendo a terra per avvicinarglisi. Sembrava non sospettare neppure minimamente, che avesse preso male la mira di proposito... Si fidava ciecamente di lui, nonostante il suo stato...  
\- Là dentro ci sono i Superior Will, Borkov e gli altri traditori... dobbiamo ucciderli subito, prima che s'inventino qualcos'altro! Ho già sistemato le cose al monastero, se ci leviamo di torno anche loro saremo finalmente liberi... liberi da tutto, capisci? Adesso noi due abbiamo il potere, e nessuno di quegli insignificanti esseri potrà separarci! Voglio solo proteggerti, Boris... - mormorò, e lo strinse a sé ancora una volta.  
Diceva di volerlo proteggere... santo cielo... uccideva per proteggerlo... Si era accorto fin dal suo risveglio, quando era uscito dalla capsula, che era cambiato... Anche lui si sentiva diverso, ed ogni sua domanda aveva mentalmente trovato una risposta nei dati che gli erano stati inseriti nelle ultime ore: di lì a poco oltre, Andrew si sarebbe definitivamente consumato, sarebbe stato sostituito dall'orribile essere che lo stava divorando dall'interno, trasformandolo man mano in una bambola assassina... un semplice involucro con la faccia di Andrew. Dentro di lui sapeva che sarebbe stato così.  
D'altra parte, sarebbe mai riuscito a contrastarlo, a ferirlo... a ucciderlo? Era quello che tutti si aspettavano da lui... Come al solito, doveva essere pronto a soddisfare le aspettative di qualcun altro, fosse stato Borkov, i suoi amici o Dio, e sempre a discapito dei suoi sentimenti…  
Doveva agire subito, perché dopo al massimo qualche altro minuto probabilmente Andrew non lo avrebbe più riconosciuto, e lui avrebbe perso l'unica occasione che aveva per salvare il mondo... Salvare il mondo... ma valeva davvero la pena darsi tanto da fare per salvare un mondo nel quale non ci sarebbe stata più la sola persona che avesse mai amato in vita sua? Sarebbe stato capace di uccidere la persona che l'aveva liberato, che gli aveva discretamente offerto il suo appoggio finché non era riuscito a trovare in lui la forza di non farsi più condizionare dai tormenti che lo avevano sempre condizionato? Il coraggio di mettersi contro chi cercava di convincerlo che non poteva fare altro che arrendersi ad eseguire per sempre gli ordini di qualcun altro, visto che lui era solo un ragazzino incapace senza alcuna voce in capitolo... Ma non era tanto sicuro di farcela, senza di lui... Era troppo presto perché riuscisse ad andare avanti sulle sue gambe?  
E se quelle certezze sull'impossibilità di salvarlo fossero venute non dal suo cuore, ma dal suo cervello manipolato? Si sentiva come un burattino al quale qualcuno avesse tagliato i fili: per una volta che gli era stata data la facoltà di decidere della sua esistenza, che qualcuno dipendeva da lui e non viceversa, era talmente terrorizzato dalla paura di fare un madornale errore da non riuscire a fare un solo passo.  
Davvero non aveva altra scelta, se non eliminarlo per poi cercare di sopravvivere nel rimorso del suo gesto... o morire dentro?  
... No... Andrew gli aveva dimostrato che c'era un'alternativa ,a quello schifo... a quella che sarebbe stata la sua vita, se non l'avesse conosciuto... Per quanto la sua mente potesse essere stata ottenebrata dall'Oscura Dea, una cosa giusta l'aveva detta: nessuno li avrebbe separati. Non avrebbe permesso ad alcuno di loro, a nessuno di quegli egoisti di farlo, non era giusto...  
Non sapeva se sarebbe mai stato perdonato per quello che stava per fare, ma era fermamente deciso a rimanergli a fianco fino alla fine... lo avrebbe seguito anche all'inferno, pur di non lasciarlo...

* * *

Boris gli accarezzò una guancia e, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, sussurrò:  
\- Ti amo... - e poi lo baciò.  
Andrew lo ricambiò con slancio, sentendo qualcosa che una volta avrebbe identificato come gioia. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, la sua anima stava scivolando via, inghiottita sempre più dall'oscurità, e le uniche emozioni umane che ancora riuscisse a provare,erano quelle che sentiva quando era con lui.  
Boris... Quando le morbide labbra del russo avevano catturato le sue, non aveva potuto fare altro che avvinghiarsi ulteriormente a lui ardente di desiderio... e ora che stava docilmente seguendo il suo ritmo appassionato, gli pareva d'impazzire... Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto in eterno a stringere il corpo caldo di quella creatura tanto bisognosa d'amore... e del cui amore aveva a sua volta un disperato bisogno...  
Volle contemplarlo mente erano ancora uniti, e si accorse che aveva gli occhi semiaperti; anche lui lo stava guardando... Le sue iridi erano tornate del loro consueto color acquamarina, mentre da essi scendevano calde lacrime... Ma... cos'era quel sapore strano in bocca? ... Sangue?!  
Si staccò all'istante, notando che dalle sue labbra belle sgorgavano fiotti scuri.  
\- Mi dispiace...  
Parve accorgersi solo allora del freddo oggetto che gli aveva trapassato il petto, come se la presenza di Boris fosse riuscita ad anestetizzare quel lancinante dolore. Cominciò a sputare qualcosa di rosso, poi le sue palpebre calarono di colpo e fu tutto buio.

* * *

\- ...Boris... - riuscì solo a balbettare Yuriy, nel vedere che il suo amico, dopo aver abbracciato Andrew, aveva in qualche modo richiamato a sé la spada e lo aveva colpito... trafiggendo però anche lui allo stesso tempo!  
In un attimo l'arma doveva aver risucchiato tutti i poteri maligni di quell'essere, perché gli occhi dei due ragazzi erano tornati di colore normale, prima di chiudersi, mentre la lama era diventata nera...  
\- Bene, tutto come previsto! - esordì a sorpresa Sergey, e si catapultò fuori dalla finestra infranta (Non vuole suicidarsi anche lui, siamo al piano terra! NdA) scavalcandola ed evitando i cocci con incredibile abilità, considerata la mole.  
Pur senza capirci niente gli altri lo seguirono, forse facendo le congetture più strane circa dove volesse andare a parare con quella corsa, finché non si fermò davanti a Boris ed Andrew, ancora allacciati l'uno all'altro e ridotti nel medesimo stato. Si affrettò ad estrarre l'acuminato oggetto dai loro corpi, e poi li sistemò delicatamente sul prato trasformatosi ormai in un lago color ruggine. Si tolse dalla tasca un Bey azzurro (che non era Seaborg) dal quale, con grande sorpresa di tutti, si sprigionò una luce turchina...   
"Ma i Bit Power non sono stati assorbiti tutti?!" Pensò sbigottito il rosso... ma quando guardò nuovamente, non gli venne in mente proprio nulla: dalla trottola non era uscito un animale ma Els, la ragazza dai capelli blu in carne ed ossa!  
Els si inginocchiò tra i due feriti e poggiò su ciascuno di loro una mano, che prese ad emettere una luce calda.  
\- Sergey, strappa le parti dei maglioni che sono vicine alle ferite.  
Sergey eseguì subito, poi chiese con una voce che tradiva la sua ansia:  
\- Si salveranno, non è vero?  
\- Non dovrebbero esserci problemi, per fortuna siamo arrivati in tempo...  
Dopo qualche minuto di ‘trattamento’, i profondi squarci sparirono veramente, non lasciando alcuna traccia come se non ci fossero mai stati. Quando i due ripresero a respirare normalmente senza emettere nulla che non fosse anidride carbonica, la ragazza smise di operare su di loro, e si rialzò dicendo agli altri con un sorriso:  
\- Vi comunico che i vostri amici sono guariti! Lasciateli riposare un po', e quando si sveglieranno staranno meglio di me!  
\- A... a proposito di te... ma non dovresti essere morta? Noi abbiamo pure sotterrato il tuo cadavere... - mormorò Ivan, bianco come un lenzuolo. Anche se non era la prima... rediviva che vedeva (L'ennesima ‘esperienza-shock-causa-Irina’ subita dal piccolo Ivan... NdBoris, redivivo anche lui), era pur sempre come avere di fronte un fantasma...  
\- Sì, sono proprio morta e sono stata seppellita, ma Sergey mi ha riesumata e mi ha fatto resuscitare usando sul mio corpo una pozione datagli da Elysium...  
\- Céline? - disse Ralph, con un filo di voce.  
\- Céline, Elysium... il mio capo, insomma! Aveva immaginato che Boris avrebbe reagito uccidendo sia lui che l'altro, così ha architettato questo piano... Quando sono morta i miei poteri di Bit Power sono finiti nella spada con gli altri, ma quando sono tornata in vita, grazie a quel composto, sono riuscita a recuperare almeno la capacità di guarire, anche se ora sono più o meno umana...  
\- Leon aveva detto che la medicina umana non sarebbe stata d'aiuto... ma il potere di un Bit Power evidentemente sì... - rifletté a voce alta il rosso.  
\- Giusto!  
\- Mi spiace se ho dovuto fare tutto questo in segreto, - si scusò Sergey - ma se gli altri Superior Will avessero scoperto che Els era tornata in vita con un trucco e che Irina stava complottando alle loro spalle... Beh, ovviamente non ce l'avrebbero mai permesso!  
Yuriy poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo: il suo amico non li aveva affatto traditi ma aveva solo recitato una parte, e Irina si era rivelata meno crudele di quello che pensavano, visto che oltre a portare caparbiamente a termine la sua missione si era pure preoccupata di aiutarli, mettendosi personalmente a rischio...  
\- AHHHHH!!!! - E ora che altro... spalancò gli occhi, e capì immediatamente il perché delle grida di Gianni: la sua villa stava andando a fuoco! E, naturalmente, i due ‘infermi’ si erano dileguati...

* * *

\- Ehm... Davvero siamo stati noi?  
\- Mi sa proprio di sì...  
Non appena si erano ripresi e si erano resi conto di quello che stava accadendo, Andrew e Boris se l'erano squagliata alla chetichella, per andare a rifugiarsi su di un albero (ancora sporchi di sangue raggrumato e con le maglie ridotte a stracci) nella speranza di non essere trovati subito.  
Osservarono sconsolati le fiamme che divampavano estendendosi sulla cittadina: come Leon aveva profeticamente predetto, l'unione dei poteri pirocinetici dell'inglese con le super-Lamine di Vento del russo aveva provocato solo ulteriori casini...  
\- Andrew, io... volevo solo chiederti scusa... alla fine è come se ti avessi ucciso... - mormorò, non sapendo con quali altre parole esprimere il suo dispiacere per averlo pugnalato alle spalle. Ma Andrew sembrava tranquillissimo, e si limitava a seguire con lo sguardo l'arrivo di un automezzo dei pompieri.  
\- Tu non mi hai ucciso, mi hai salvato... - gli rispose, prendendolo per mano - Se avessi aspettato ancora, quella roba avrebbe contagiato anche la mia anima, e non sarebbe rimasto più nulla né del mondo né di me...  
\- Ma io ti ho colpito a tradimento...  
\- E io, mentre ero sotto l'influsso di quella Cosa, ho ucciso delle persone... e ne avrei ucciso anche altre ancora, se il tuo amore non mi avesse dato la forza per resisterle un altro po'... - osservò le cicatrici che stavano andando a formarsi sui polsi del moscovita - Abbiamo avuto la possibilità di nascere due volte senza essere mai effettivamente morti, e questo non mi pare affatto negativo... E' un'esperienza molto rara, non trovi? A parte che per Céline ed Els, credo... Senti, dato che non ho avuto il tempo per risponderti prima, lo faccio adesso, anche se penso che tu ci sia già arrivato da solo... Anch'io ti amo... - Boris accentuò la stretta della sua mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue, e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Stettero per un po' in silenzio ad assistere al sorgere del sole e all'arrivo di ambulanza e polizia, mentre i terrorizzati abitanti dei dintorni fuggivano ovunque e Gianni si dibatteva come un indemoniato in piena crisi isterica, lanciando nel contempo al loro indirizzo irripetibili improperi. Poi, finalmente, l'inglese continuò - Boris... saresti disposto a venire in esilio con me a Londra, prima che salti fuori Borkov, Gianni o qualche altra misteriosa entità pronta ad ammazzarci?  
  
** EPILOGO**  
Dopo gli avvenimenti di Sirmione, si venne a sapere che Andrew non aveva appiccato un incendio solo là, ma anche al monastero: per fortuna l'edificio venne evacuato in tempo e non ci furono ulteriori vittime, ma con quello sfacelo vennero chiaramente fuori le prove delle attività criminali di Borkov, che finalmente finì in galera (Davvero credevate che i nostri amici lo avrebbero fatto scappare, dopo che aveva rivelato loro le sue intenzioni?).  
Al suo ritorno in Giappone, Kei scoprì che suo nonno Hito era morto e che la sua eredità spettava a lui, dato che era stato cacciato di casa, ma non diseredato sulla carta: sulla reale fine del vecchio bastardo si ha ancora qualche dubbio poiché si è parlato di un infarto, ma da come era ridotto quando l'hanno trovato si è più portati a credere che lo abbiano pestato a morte... Comunque, Kei prese il suo posto a capo delle Industrie Hiwatari, dirottando i suoi affari su cose che con la conquista del pianeta avevano poco a che fare: usò parte dei suoi soldi per aiutare i ragazzi del monastero che non avevano una famiglia che potesse occuparsi di loro, preoccupandosi anche di fargli completare gli studi ed eventualmente trovare loro un lavoro… A proposito! Ivan e Yuriy sono appena diventati i direttori responsabili del Centro per lo Studio sui Beyblade che si trova a Mosca, fondato grazie alle sue donazioni... Sergey invece è sparito dalla circolazione, si è ritirato dal suo vecchio sport e con i Bey non ha più voluto avere niente a che fare... Qualcuno però dice di averlo visto passeggiare per le strade di Amsterdam con in braccio una bimba dai capelli blu, ma questa è solo una voce...  
Rei è tornato per qualche tempo al suo villaggio natale, per poi ripartire per il suo lungo viaggio intorno al mondo con al seguito Mao ,stavolta; Max si è trasferito in America da sua madre e con lui è andato anche il Prof. K, perché gli è stato chiesto di entrare a far parte del PPB, come aveva sempre desiderato, in veste di studente meritevole... Alla fine è diventato un famoso scienziato, e questo in parte lo ha compensato della sua cocente delusione d'amore: Emily e Max infatti si sono sposati...  
La vita di Takao, Oliver e Ralph continuò a scorrere senza troppi scossoni, e nulla di particolarmente rilevante la turbò negli anni seguenti. Una differenza però c'è stata: adesso nel castello del tedesco, sul camino, a posto della solita testa d'alce, appesa al muro c'è una certa spada alla lama nera...  
Al povero Gianni invece andò decisamente peggio: poiché i suoi voti in quel periodo erano ulteriormente calati e non riuscì a dare una spiegazione plausibile per la distruzione della sua villa e di mezza Sirmione, suo padre lo punì chiudendolo in un collegio maschile fin quando non finì le superiori (Quanto sono crudele! X DD )...  
E Boris ed Andrew, dite? Alla fine Boris c'è andato veramente a Londra, ma invece di andare ad abitare a casa del suo fidanzato si è messo a lavorare sodo per mantenersi e ha cominciato anche a frequentare una scuola serale. Quando poi il Piccolo Lord... ehm... Andrew si è diplomato, i due hanno reso ufficiale il loro rapporto, e come prevedibile la sua famiglia non l'ha presa molto bene... Per questo motivo Andrew ha lasciato la casa familiare, infischiandosene delle loro minacce di diseredarlo, e adesso vive col suo amore in un minuscolo appartamentino da qualche parte: oggi sono ancora insieme, anche se tirano avanti a stento ammazzandosi di fatica ogni giorno per poter pagare le bollette, come tutta la gente comune, del resto... Contenti loro (personalmente, sono per il ‘Due cuori e una villetta con giardino’...)!  
  
*** FINE ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome ‘Houk’ si legge come la parola inglese ‘hawk’, falco; inoltre le città ‘magiche’ che dovrebbero formare un triangolo nero sono in realtà Londra, San Francisco e Torino (o quest'ultima ne dovrebbe formare uno bianco con Praga e Lione)... Per gli estremi saluti (Perché, hai finalmente deciso d'impiccarti? NdBoris) ( >\---<-.....O - Il sogno di Mazer che si avvera: Boris decapitato! NdA) vi aspetto all' ‘Angolo di Hito’, un capitolo extra che pubblicherò in appendice a questa storia: leggetelo e fatevi quattro risate!


	21. Extra: L'Angolo di Hito

Un luogo immerso nell'oscurità. Una voce lacera il silenzio, disturbato solo da un sommesso brusio.  
Dj-Man: Fermi, non potete farmi questo! Devo presentare lo spettacolo!!  
Hito: Ma tu che c'entri? Non siamo mica ad un incontro di Beyblade! E poi, questo è il MIO show... Portatelo via!  
Dj-Man: Nooo!!!  
Dj-Man viene trascinato dietro il sipario da strani monaci armati e finalmente si accendono le luci, che illuminano il palcoscenico.  
Hito: Signore e signori, benvenuti all' ‘Angolo di Hito’, dove potrete conoscere da vicino l'autrice e i personaggi di ‘Superior Will’, dopo la sua conclusione... Ecco a voi, in ordine di apparizione, le squadre che vi hanno partecipato: ... i Bladebreakers!  
Pubblico: OLE'!  
Un riflettore illumina una scalinata dalla quale scendono Rei, Kei, Max, Takao e il Prof. K, tutti vestiti elegantemente (A parte Kei, che sta benissimo già normalmente...), che vanno a sistemarsi sulle apposite poltroncine predisposte.  
Kei: Che ci fai qui, vecchio? Non avevi tirato le cuoia?  
Hito: Sì, ma questo è un capitolo speciale... L'autrice ha avuto pietà di me e ha deciso di farmi apparire qui anche se nella fanfiction non compaio mai... Ha detto di voler mettere un cattivo a presentare, ma ‘L'Angolo di Borkov’ suonava male, e così...  
Kei: ... v __ v # ... Sono pazzi...  
Hito: Non interrompermi!... Gli European Dream!  
Pubblico: OLE'!!  
Gli European Dream fanno la loro apparizione, ovviamente in armatura appena lucidata, e si siedono con gli altri.  
Hito: ... I Demolition Boys!  
Pubblico: YURIY! YURIY! YURIY!  
La luce artificiale risplende sull'ingresso, ma non compare nessuno.  
Hito: Perché non arrivano ?Ne sapete qualcosa?  
Valletta bionda: No...  
Andrew: ... Bho…  
Hito: Vabbè, andiamo avanti... Vi presento i campioni del momento, gli eroi che tutti noi stavamo aspettando (Questa, più o meno, è la presentazione che fa Dj-Man al torneo in Russia nell'anime quando appare Ivan...)... I Superior Will!  
Takao: Cos'è ‘sta presentazione differenziata? Non sono forse io, il protagonista indiscusso della storia?  
Max: Sicuramente non di questa...  
Il pubblico acclama i Superior Will che stanno entrando, qualcuno tira fuori cartelloni e striscioni con frasi d'incoraggiamento, altri prendono gli accendini o i cuoricini luminosi (Ma non è mica un concerto!)... Mentre sta avanzando, Boss scivola su qualcosa e ruzzola giù a tutta velocità, fino a terminare la sua corsa schiantandosi in un pilastro.  
Fan Indignata: SACRILEGIO!! Chi è stato a fare questo al divino Boss?!  
I componenti delle squadre sul palco fischiettano innocentemente, guardando chi qua chi là e nessuno parla, mentre Gianni spinge, senza farsi vedere, un barattolo di cera sotto la poltrona con un piede.  
Hito: ... Qualcuno pensi al ferito! Nel frattempo, che entri Mazer, l'autrice!  
Entra pure Mazer, con addosso il mantello di Hito e sulla testa una busta marrone (tipo quella del pane) con due buchi per gli occhi (Avete presente quella pubblicità di non so che cosa che facevano qualche tempo fa?).  
Silenzio da cimitero.  
Un ammasso di polvere le rotola davanti in stile film western.  
Mazer: Quanto siete calorosi!  
Kei: Cos'è sta pagliacciata?  
Mazer: Pagl… Ah, il sacchetto! E' che mi serviva qualcosa per celare la mia identità...  
Kei: ...  
Mazer: ... per fare un po' di mistero... sai com'è...  
Kei: ...  
Mazer: ...  
Boris: Se volevi metterti in un sacchetto, tanto valeva usare quello grosso e nero che sta nel cassonetto qui fuori!... No, i tipi come te è meglio riciclarli, sono nocivi... ci sarà una campana per le autrici fallite?  
Andrew: Boris, finalmente! Cominciavo a pensare che Borkov ti avesse rapito di nuovo…!  
Mazer: E come avrebbe potuto? Lui è qui! - e indica una persona nell'angolo.  
Tutti: …?  
Els: Ecco dov'era finita la parrucca bionda che usavo in ‘Choice’!  
Valletta bionda/Borkov: Lo sapevo, che mi avresti scoperto! Ma come hai fatto a capire che ero io?  
Mazer: Uhm... ho notato la mascherina...  
Hito: Ora che ti hanno scoperto, puoi pure smetterla di parlare in falsetto e andare a toglierti quella minigonna... - Borkov corre dietro le quinte - Ma... cos'è quella roba?!  
Assieme a Boris sono arrivati anche Yuriy, Sergey ed Ivan, che piagnucola e ha anche lui un sacchetto sulla testa.  
Mazer: Hai visto? Detto moda… c'è già qualcuno che mi imita! Digli anche tu che è un idiota, Ivan...  
Ivan: Nooo!! Mi hanno riconosciuto anche così!  
Mazer: Il tuo profilo è inconfondibile...  
Yuriy: Ehm... Abbiamo sbagliato strada e siamo finiti al ‘Maurizio Costanzo Show’, durante una serata dedicata alla chirurgia plastica... Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia dei medici (Una cosa del genere... $o$ )...  
Gianni: Aiutoo!!!  
Hito: Che altro c'è, ancora?  
Boss è tornato ad essere Hydra e gli si è avvolto addosso, mentre Amphil, lì affianco, li guarda estasiato.  
Gianni: Amphilsbena, attaccalo subito!  
Entrambe le due teste di Amphilsbena, ovviamente, se ne fregano altamente del suo ordine...  
Mazer: Beh, per una volta sono d'accordo sulla stessa cosa...^__^;  
Gianni: ... ç_ç ... Non ti è bastato farmi rinchiudere in un collegio maschile?! - comincia a piangere, e una testa lecca le sue lacrime - CHE SCHIFOOO!!!  
Leon: No, non devi muoverti, altrimenti Hydra potrebbe reagire stritolandoti tra le sue spire...!  
Gianni: Ma... - un altro paio di teste gli si avvicinano pericolosamente al viso.  
Céline: Non parlare! Sentendoti potrebbe eccitars... agitarsi ancora di più!  
Gianni: O__O ?  
Els: Wow! Ha attirato l'attenzione di cinque teste su nove! Ha fatto colpo...  
Sergey: Sono proprio una bella coppia, come noi due... ^ //// ^ (Sergey che arrossisce?!)  
Gianni: O__o !?!  
Oliver: Un paio di anni di manicomio non glieli leverà nessuno, quando finirà questa storia...  
Ralph: Guarda che la storia dovrebbe essere già finita...  
Prof. K: Io chiamo la neuro...  
Rei: Mi sa che ci hanno già internati e non ce ne siamo accorti...  
Hito: Mentre questi due si divertono, che ne direste di fare questa benedetta intervista?  
Mazer: Massì... Siamo qui per questo, no?  
Hito: Partiamo da un classico: presentati e dicci perché hai scritto questa fanfiction.  
Mazer: Chi sono veramente non te lo dico, altrimenti il travestimento non mi servirebbe a niente... Volevi sapere perché ho cominciato SW? Perché non avevo niente di meglio da fare, è ovvio!  
Hito: ...  
Mazer: Ok... Perché la grande passione che nutro per ‘Beyblade’ ha spronato la mia fervida fantasia fino a farmi creare questa splendida storia... Ti piace di più?  
Hito: Così va meglio... anche se avrei da ridire sulla ‘splendida storia’...  
Mazer: La verità è che la serie mi è cominciata a piacere sul serio solo quando sono cominciate le puntate ambientate in Russia, con quel bonazzo di Kei in azione... Me ne sono follemente innamorata proprio allora...  
Kei: v //// v  
Mazer: Poi ho letto delle fanfics su Yuriy, che avevo comunque già notato, e mi sono invaghita anche di lui...  
Yuriy: ^ //// ^  
Mazer: Dopo ancora, anche se mi sono persa quasi tutte le puntate europee, ho trovato su Internet certe immagini di Andrew in armatura e...  
Boris: BASTA COSI'!  
Mazer: Non essere geloso! Se cambi taglio di capelli, faccio entrare anche te, nel mio harem virtuale...  
Boris: Non ci tengo, grazie... visto pure che, grazie a te, sono passato all'altra sponda... Certo che una che fa diventare gay i suoi personaggi preferiti per poi farli mettere tra loro...  
Mazer: Non dirmi che ti è dispiaciuto...  
Boris: No, però siamo una strana coppia...  
Andrew: MOLTO strana...  
Mazer: Una volta tanto che uno ha un'idea innovativa…!  
Hito: Come ti è venuta in mente, una cosa simile?  
Mazer: Bho... hanno fatto tutto loro...  
Hito: Per un attimo avevo pensato che in questa ff ci fosse stata qualcosa non dettata dal caso...  
Mazer: Io volevo incentrare la parte sentimentale su Ralph e Céline, e invece...  
Ralph & Céline: Invece?  
Mazer: ... quando nel 7° cap. Boris è stato ritrovato impiccato nella stanza di Andrew, mi è venuta un'illuminazione... Inizialmente, volevo che Boris fosse la prima vittima di Céline & Co. ...  
Boris: ...  
Mazer: ... e non sapevo neppure ancora che farmene di Andrew, che dopo aver molestato Céline era diventato inutile...  
Andrew: ...  
Mazer: Insomma, stavo cercando un modo per togliermeli di torno, ma poi ho pensato che potessero stare bene insieme e così...  
Boris: ... così mi hai fatto sbattere come un tappetino (Splendida frase poetica... non mia, lo ammetto...) senza un minimo di romanticismo, tanto per avere la scusa per scrivere qualcosa di spinto...  
Andrew: Non essere volgare... e poi non sono io,quello poco romantico, è lei una malata che pensa sempre alla stessa cosa..! Avanti, 20 capitoli a disposizione e mi fa dichiarare negli ultimi righi appollaiato su di un albero, con quel bel sottofondo!  
Ralph: Non credi di averci fatti un po' troppo ‘Out of Character’ ?  
Mazer: Tieni presente che sono pure passati due anni dai fatti della serie animata, e perciò il vostro carattere potrebbe benissimo essere cambiato almeno un po'...  
Boris: Io penso che tu abbia esagerato...  
Mazer: Zitto, tu! Sarete pure OOC, ma d'altronde è mia prerogativa prendere personaggi altrui per poi riplasmarli come preferisco a modo mio, tanto che poi, alla fine, spesso non hanno più nulla di ciò che erano all'origine, a parte il nome... Un modo come un altro per stimolare la creatività...  
Boris: Si chiama plagio...  
Mazer: Se non la finisci farò una nuova storia, la intitolerò ‘Un requiem per Boris’ e ti farò schiattare entro i primi tre righi!  
Boris: ... Lasciamo perdere...  
Mazer: Prima che me ne dimentichi, vorrei chiedere scusa ai lettori per la miriade di errori di battitura e/o grammaticali che ho disseminato nei capitoli; ogni volta che li rileggo ne trovo qualcuno nuovo... A parte questo, vorrei ringraziare chi mi ha sostenuto e commentato, ma pure quelli che mi hanno letto in ‘silenzi’'... Io lo so, che ci siete!  
Boris: La poverina ci spera sempre... C'è chi s'inventa gli amici immaginari, e chi i lettori immaginari...  
Mazer svuota su Boris un paio di caricatori di MP5 (una specie di mitra rubato per l'occasione alla sempre carissima Lara Croft ) cercando di trivellarlo di colpi, ma lui evita i proiettili facendo salti assurdi per aria (anche questi presi in prestito a Lara-Chan...) ... Alla fine, della guardie della Borg lo acchiappano e lo legano alla sedia.  
Mazer: ... Dicevo? Ah, sì! Oltre loro, ringrazio anche tutti quelli che scrivono fanfics su ‘Beyblade’ (e non solo), e in particolare Umbry-Chan per ‘Robot’, Onishin per ‘Ombre d! luce’ e Ilakey per ‘Presente e Passato’: grazie, sono magnifiche!  
Boris: Ora non sa più che scrivere, perciò si mette ad adulare altre autrici per guadagnare tempo e spazio...  
Mazer: Ancora non hai finito di parlare? Tsk! Una volta i personaggi se ne stavano al loro posto, non c'è più religione... Sono sicura che i protagonisti della mia prossima storia mi porteranno più rispetto…!  
Hito: E chi saranno, se possiamo saperlo?  
Mazer: Dicevo così per dire, non lo so ancora... Potrei usare Kei e Yuriy, visto che mi sono così simpatici...  
Andrew: Se le siete simpatici come me e Boris...  
Mazer: ... >: p  
Ivan: Ehi! Ma dove sono finiti?  
I due vengono subito riacciuffati da Mazer con un cappio... ehm, volevo dire con un lazo: Kei stava strisciando a terra nascondendosi nell'ombra per tentare di raggiungere l'uscita di emergenza; Yuriy si era arrampicato su di una tenda per arrivare alla finestra...  
Boris: Eh eh è__é ... Non temere Yuriy, non è poi una cosa così spiacevole... anzi...  
Yuriy, mentre un monaco lega anche lui: Ma perché dovrei andarci sotto proprio io > //// < ?  
Andrew: Perché in genere nelle yaoi Yuriy-Kei il postulato è: ‘Yuriy è quello sensibile e sentimentale’... perciò la parte passiva la devi fare tu...  
Yuriy: ° /////// ° ...!!!  
Hito: Ehm… non potete rimandare questi discorsi a quando sarete in privato? Qui stiamo cercando di fare un'intervista...  
Kei: Non c'è problema, tanto io non farò proprio niente...  
Mazer: ... Ne sei sicuro?  
Mazer tira fuori la mitica Pigment Liner a punta 03 della Staedtler e il quadernone per le bozze cartacee con la Ferrari in copertina...  
Tutti: NOOO!!!!  
... appoggia la punta della penna sul foglio e...  
... scatta il Black-Out totale!  
Tutti, compresa Mazer: !?!  
Hito: Cosa è stato?  
Borkov: E' mancata la corrente...  
Tutti, tranne Mazer, tirano un sospiro di sollievo.  
Hito: Borkov...  
Borkov: Sì?  
Hito, con tono innocente: Non ti sei dimenticato di nuovo di pagare la bolletta della luce, vero?  
Borkov: ...  
Hito: ... Lo immaginavo... Va bene, allora andiamocene via, che è meglio...  
Ogni persona presente nella sala esce, e le porte vengono chiuse... Ogni...?  
Boris: Andrew...  
Andrew: Ci hanno chiusi dentro; siamo costretti a restare qui al buio finché qualcuno non si accorgerà di noi!  
Boris: ... Non hanno legato anche te, vero?  
Andrew: No...  
Boris: Allora sciogli queste corde, ho giusto in mente un modo per passare il tempo finché non arrivano i soccorsi... ; )°°°°  
Andrew: Ma Mazer è ancora qui...  
Mazer: (-__-) = Zzzzz  
Boris: Sta dormendo, non si accorgerà di niente... tanto vale approfittarne...  
Andrew: Se lo dici tu...  
Passa un po' di tempo, e una voce emerge dall'oltretomb... dalle tenebre...  
Gianni, mormorando appena: Che sono ’sti rumori strani? ... Ehi! C'è ancora qualcuno, qui dentro? Venite a salvarmi, la bestia si è calmata un pò... Cos'è ’sta roba bavosa (Non indaghiamo...)? Non ricominciareee !!!  
Gianni si sente stringere da qualcosa che NON E' uno dei colli di Hydra...  
Boss: Boris ha ragione... già che siamo in questa situazione, tanto vale approfittarne...  
Gianni: ... O__O ... o___o ... ° ________° ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** ... -__- ; ... CAPITOLO EXTRA-FINE **


End file.
